Siempre a tu lado
by Mary Potter Weasley
Summary: AU Hace ocho años Quinn y Rachel se separaron tomando cada una un camino diferente, pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. Adaptación de una historia que escribí hace unos meses, espero que lo disfruten no soy muy buena resumiendo. Advertencia G!P
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y la cadena Fox.**

**Advertencia G!P si no te gusta no leas.**

**Prólogo.**

Señores pasajeros, les informamos que en 15 minutos estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York. Son las 13:30 PM del día jueves primero de mayo del 2017. La temperatura es de 25°C y el cielo se encuentra despejado.

_Ocho años…ya han pasado ocho años, casi nueve, desde que dejé este lugar que fue mi hogar durante tantos años, a mi familia, y a mis mejores amigos, para cumplir con lo que desde mi nacimiento estuvo predispuesto, convertirme en la cabeza del gran imperio económico que había construido mi familia a lo largo de los años. Aunque no fue ese el único motivo, también necesitaba alejarme, así tal vez, poder lograr olvidar…_

_Rachel…hace casi nueve años que no sé nada de ella._

_Es increíble como un día puedes creer estar viviendo en un sueño, que tu vida simplemente no podría ser más perfecta pues tienes a la persona que amas, y por quien estarías dispuesta a darlo todo, a tu lado, mirándote con esos hermosos ojos que te hacen sentir como si pudiese leer tu mente, esa sonrisa perfecta que para ti es como un sueño capaz de borrar cualquier signo de tristeza, Diciéndote esos "te amo" que hacen que tu pulso se acelere y tu corazón empiece a latir tan fuerte que sientes como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir de tu pecho; pero luego te das cuenta de la verdad, terminas observando como todos aquellos sueños e ilusiones que tenías junto a ella se derrumban frente a tus ojos, al mismo tiempo que sientes como se destroza tu alma tras escuchar de sus labios, aquellos que un día fueron tu perdición, esos que más de una vez juraron sentir por ti un amor verdadero, que todo se ha terminado y darte cuenta que todo aquello que vivieron juntas, que para ti fueron los más felices años de tu vida, no fueron más que una simple mentira._

_Desde ese día creí fervientemente en que ese amor tan grande, puro y sincero del que hablaban las novelas, las canciones, y las películas, no es más que una simple ilusión, una imagen creada por la industria para vender, esperando entretener a las personas e ilusionar a los ingenuos que lo único que consiguen con eso es sufrir cuando la realidad los toca._

_Es cierto que en ese momento me sentí devastada, traicionada por lo que más atesoraba, e incluso con ganas de morir, creyendo que ya nada en mi vida tenía sentido, pero sin embargo fue gracias a ello que pude dejar de ser aquella chica estúpida, a la que todos tachaban de soñadora, que estaba dispuesta a todo por un amor que nunca existió, para terminar asumiendo mi destino._

_No puedo quejarme, se podría decir que tengo todo aquello con lo que siempre soñé: pasé cuatro de los últimos años de mi vida viviendo en Oxford, en el condado de Oxfordshire, al sudeste de Inglaterra, estudiando Leyes en la misma Universidad. Terminé la carrera dentro de los primeros de mi promoción especializándome en derecho económico, he pasado los últimos años a la cabeza de una de las empresas que tiene mi familia en Reino Unido con sede en Londres, manejo a la perfección varios idiomas y he viajado por los países más importantes del mundo, tengo mi propio departamento en una de las zonas más exclusivas de aquí ,la ciudad de mis sueños, además estoy a solo meses de casarme con la mujer perfecta, con la que llevo viviendo hace poco más de tres años y que cambió completamente mi vida._

- ¿Estás bien? Haz pasado los últimos minutos con la cabeza perdida quien sabe dónde, el avión acaba de aterrizar.- Le pregunta mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Marley__… ¿quién Diría que aquella chica con la que en un principio no podíamos pasar más de 5 minutos en una misma habitación sin discutir o insultarnos, terminaría siendo quien me devolviera a la vida?_

- Sí, tranquila.- Dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura que estás lista para volver después de tanto tiempo?.- Preguntó ésta con preocupación.

- Completamente. Además es mi deber como hermana de la novia, y su madrina, ayudar con los preparativos.- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y se acercaba para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

- Será mejor que bajemos, tu familia nos ha de estar esperando y estoy segura que tu hermana tendrá loco al pobre de Alex, mandándolo a quién sabe dónde para averiguar por qué aún no hemos bajado del avión .-Dijo ésta al terminar el beso, con un tono de gracia en su voz.

- Tienes razón. .-respondió riendo mientras se levantaba, tomaba su bolso colgándoselo al hombro, y le ofrecía una de sus manos a su novia para finalmente bajar juntas del avión.

En cuanto bajaron, lo primero que vieron, tal como su novia había predicho, fue a un Alexander completamente nervioso preguntándole a una de las azafatas si todos los pasajeros del vuelo 614 proveniente desde Londres, ya habían salido. Se acercaron en silencio, mientras ésta le hacía gestos a la aeromoza para que no la delatara mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia su mejor amigo, ponía una mano en uno de sus hombros, y decía con un tono burlesco en su voz:

- ¡Vaya! Por lo que veo mi hermana te tiene muy bien educado, ya te mandó a buscarnos, ¡cada día eres más un sometido! .-Se burló ésta, comenzando a reír junto a su prometida y la empleada que también había escuchado, mientras su amigo se volteaba completamente sorprendido, para terminar largándose a reír junto al resto, en cuanto vio que se trataba de su mejor amiga, por lo que procedió a saludarla, con un golpe en la espalda, demostrando la evidente emoción que sentía en un momento así, luego de ello se acercó a la prometida de ésta, para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, esperando darle la bienvenida.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, los demás ya deben estar cansados de esperarnos, deben estar más que ansiosos por volver a verlos.-les Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por eso, y no porque tienes miedo de meterte en problemas por tardar demasiado?.- respondió Quinn con un tono de mofa, dejando a éste totalmente en silencio.

- No deberías burlarte tanto cariño, que entre los dos, tú eres mucho peor.- agregó su novia, dejándola completamente sonrojada mientras Alexander no paraba de reír.

- Eso es lo que ella cree..- le dijo a su cuñado al oído casi susurrando para que su prometida no la escuchara.

- Amor, ¿Dijiste algo? .- preguntó la joven inglesa, quien había escuchado eso último perfectamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una mirada completamente seria mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, aguantando una sonrisa que la delatara, al ver como su novia se ponía nerviosa y respondía con voz temblorosa "nada mi amor".

- ¿Quiénes vinieron a buscarnos además de ustedes dos?.- preguntó, cambiando de tema radicalmente, mirando a su mejor amigo con severidad ya que éste no paraba de reír, entretanto se dirigían en busca del equipaje.

- Sólo nosotros dos, ¡Ah! también vino tu hermanito, ya no podía esperar más para verte y decirte que ha cumplido con la misión que le encomendaste cuando fue a visitarte con tus padres durante las vacaciones de primavera. Gracias por eso, ahora que lo recuerdo, por tu culpa no para de seguirme ni si quiera cuando voy al baño.- respondió mientras la miraba con reproche, y la golpeaba en la cabeza con suavidad, ya que ésta no paraba de sonreír con satisfacción, solamente asentía una y otra vez, completamente orgullosa del pequeño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó la británica con curiosidad.

- A que tu queridísima prometida, y mi supuesta mejor amiga de toda la vida, le dijo a su hermanito de 10 años, que era su misión proteger a Charlie de cualquier depravado que quisiera aprovecharse de ella, aunque se tratase de mí que soy como uno más de la familia, por lo que le dio la orden de que, hasta que ella viajara en mayo para ayudar con los preparativos finales del matrimonio, me mantuviera vigilado y se asegurara de que no fuera a propasarme con ella, aunque sea MI PROMETIDA, cuando nos encontrásemos a solas.- le respondió Alexander a ésta, quién luchaba contra la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro, debido a que encontraba adorable, además de muy tierna esa actitud de hermana mayor celosa y sobre protectora que estaba tomando su prometida.

- No puedo creer que seas tan inmadura. Es tú mejor amigo, a quien conoces de toda la vida y quien ha demostrado amar a tu hermana con creces, de quien estás "protegiéndola", siendo que sabes perfectamente que Alex sería incapaz de dañarla.- Dijo mirando a su prometida mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de desaprobación.

- Lo sé. Perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo ya que es con mi hermana con quien vas a casarte.- se disculpó con éste con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

- De acuerdo, pero al menos habla con Esteban, que me está volviendo loco.- le pidió con un tono de cansancio en su voz, para luego comenzar los tres a reír.

Al llegar a retirar sus maletas tuvieron algunos problemas para encontrar su equipaje, por lo que Quinn se quedó esperando en la fila mientras, los otros iban en busca del encargado. Fue entonces cuando tras separarse de ellos, sintió como un niño que venía corriendo se estrellaba con él, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien pequeño?- le preguntó, con preocupación en su voz mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y revisaba que no se hubiese hecho daño.

- Estoy bien señorita, muchas gracias.- le respondió el pequeño mirándola a los ojos totalmente avergonzado. Era un niño pequeño, de no más de 8 años, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de un color olivo intenso.

- ¡José Miguel, te he Dicho cientos de veces que no te alejes ni corras por los pasillos! ¡Lo siento mucho, es muy travieso!.- escuchó Quinn a una mujer disculparse mientras se acercaba.

- Ups, es mi mamá.- Dijo nervioso el pequeño mientras la veía acercarse.

"Esa voz…me parece tan familiar…no puede ser… es imposible…"

Fue entonces cuando al voltearse en dirección hacia la madre del pequeño la vio, quedando totalmente en shock, para luego preguntar con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Rachel?

* * *

**Aquí está el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Mary**


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y la cadena FOX, yo sólo los utilizo para darle forma a esta historia.**

**G!P si no te gusta no leas.**

**Capítulo 2: **

_**Recuerdos.**_

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y Quinn no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en aquel encuentro con Rachel hace poco, tenía tantas preguntas en su mente, que era incapaz de quedarse tranquila. Por lo que se levantó en silencio, con cuidado de no despertar a Marley que dormía tranquilamente abrazada a ella, y se dirigió hacia la terraza tomando asiento en un sofá que se encontraba en el costado izquierdo de la terraza, con vista hacia un enorme árbol que estaba en el jardín.

_"_Ocho años… pasaron ocho años sin que la viera ni supiera absolutamente nada de ella, y justo hoy que vuelvo a Nueva York por primera vez desde que me fui, tenía que encontrármela.

Es aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, fue completamente impactante volver a ver sus ojos y poder oír su voz. No pude evitar sentirme transportada al pasado, sentirme de dieciséis años otra vez, y revivir el día en que nos conocimos…_"_

_**Diez años atrás.**_

_"Era el primer día de clases en Mackinley High, y los alumnos iban entrando temprano, ansiosos por volver a reencontrarse con sus amigos._  
_Mientras, en la casa de la familia Fabray, Quinn se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre su cama y llevaba aún puesta la ropa del día anterior, pues se había quedado dormida a altas horas de la madrugada mientras veía televisión. A su lado, sobre su mesita de noche, el reloj despertador llevaba sonando 15 minutos sin que le prestara la más mínima atención._

_De repente se levanto de su cama, completamente alterada, tras escuchar a su madre gritarle desde las escaleras que llegaría tarde. Luego miró hacia su derecha y se percató recién que el despertador llevaba un buen rato sonando, mientras marcaba las 7:15 AM._

_- ¡Maldición llegaré tarde!.-exclamó, mientras tomaba su uniforme y corría hacia el baño a ducharse._

_Una vez bañada y vestida con su uniforme, tomó su mochila, su ipod, su celular y bajó corriendo las escaleras. En él comedor se encontraban sus padres desayunando, notablemente molestos por su retraso._

_- Hasta que te dignas a levantarte y partir al Colegio. ¡Tu hermana hace más de media hora se fue con Alexander!.-le dijo su padre con un tono severo en su voz._  
_- ¡Lo sé papá, lo lamento!.- dijo, mientras se acercaba a su madre y le daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego abrazar a su padre fugazmente, tomar las llaves de su auto, y salir corriendo de la casa._

_Eran las 8:20 cuando llegó al Colegio, se estacionó, puso la alarma, y se dirigió corriendo hacia su salón. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que empezaran las clases, por lo que debía darse prisa._

_Cuando se acercaba corriendo a la oficina del Director, que quedaba camino a su salón, vio como una chica salía de ahí sin previo aviso, por lo que se estrelló de lleno con ésta al no alcanzar a detenerse, cayendo ambos al piso y quedando los libros que ella cargaba regados por el suelo._

_- ¡Lo siento mucho no te vi!.- se disculpó Quinn mientras recogía sus libros._

_- No te preocupes, ha sido también mi culpa pues venía distraída.- escuchó que decía aquella chica con una dulce voz. _

_Fue entonces cuando al levantar su mirada, mientras se disponía a alcanzarle sus libros, que la vio a los ojos por primera vez, quedando completamente hipnotizada por el brillo de estos. Nunca antes había visto una mirada tan pura y transparente como esa, sentía casi como si pudiera ver a través de ella, entretanto aquella chica la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras un tono rosado se apoderaba de sus mejillas._

_Quinn se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse sintiendo como al momento de tomarla una corriente recorría su piel, soltándola rápidamente para luego sonrojarse al ver lo cerca que habían quedado._

_- Mi nombre es Quinn, ¿Cómo te llamas?.- preguntó mientras que sonreía un poco nerviosa._

_- Soy Rachel, mucho gusto.- le respondió amablemente estrechando su mano, sintiendo como aquella corriente nuevamente las recorría, y se perdían una en la mirada de la otra._

_Sólo el ruido del timbre de las 8:30 AM marcando el inicio de las clases logró sacarlas de la especie de trance en que habían caído, separando rápidamente sus manos completamente ruborizadas._

_- Te… tengo que irme, nos vemos- dijo Rachel nerviosa, volteándose para luego alejarse mientras Quinn la observaba sumida en sus pensamientos. _

_Era una chica realmente hermosa; su cabello era largo y un poco ondulado de color castaño, su piel era bronceada, era un poco bajita, sus ojos eran de color castaño, y su sonrisa solo podía definirla con una palabra, maravillosa; y su voz le pareció simplemente angelical. Pero lo que más le había gustado era su mirada._

_De repente escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y viendo al girarse que se trataba de la entrenadora de las porristas Sue Silvester._

_- Fabray ¿piensas quedarte ahí parada con cara de boba toda la mañana o piensas dignarte a entrar a clases de una vez?.- dijo con sarcasmo._

_- No entrenadora, lo lamento ya me voy.- respondió la jóven de ojos olivo bastante alarmada._

_- Que sea la primera y última vez que te vea fuera de clases a esta hora, o me veré en la obligación de llevarte con el director Figgins._

_- No se preocupe, no volverá a ocurrir entrenadora.- expresó, dejándolo atrás rápidamente._

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde a mi práctica o tendrás que correr hasta que pierdas la sensibilidad de tus piernas!- escuchó gritar a Sue mientras se alejaba._

_Al entrar en su salón, vio como junto a su profesor se encontraba Rachel, quedando ambos completamente sorprendidos al verse uno al otro._

_- Señorita Fabray, entre de una vez y tome asiento.- expresó el señor Shustter._

_Debido a esto Quinn entró con mucho apuro y finalmente tomó asiento junto a su mejor amigo Alexander, que parecía que se encontraba esperándolo hace bastante._

_- Hasta que por fin llegas, el señor Shu estaba presentando a la chica nueva. Cierra la boca que te entrará una mosca.- le dijo Alex con un tono burlesco en su voz, al ver como su mejor amiga no paraba de mirar a la chica nueva fijamente mientras su boca se encontraba levemente abierta._

_- Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, tengo 15 años y vengo del Colegio Carmel.- escuchó que decía, mientras la miraba a los ojos."_

"Los dos años que estuve con ella, fueron los años más felices de mi vida. Con Rachel descubrí lo que era sentirse realmente enamorada, pero fue también gracias a ella que descubrí lo que se sentía que te destrozaran el corazón en mil pedazos."

**Ocho años atrás.**

_"Se encontraban a mediados de Septiembre, por lo que faltaban poco más de 3 meses para el matrimonio. Quinn se bajaba de su auto y caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa de la familia Berry, ansiosa y algo nerviosa por hablar con Rachel pues llevaba algunos días evitándola y actuando de forma extraña, alejándose con cualquier excusa cuando intentaba hablar con ella, y lo que lo tenía aún más preocupado, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre hablando con Jessie St James (quien también venía de Carmel), quien no tenía el menor interés por ocultar sus sentimientos por Rachel pese a que ella ya lo había rechazado miles de veces._

_Por lo que se armó de valor y tocó el timbre, rogando que Rachel se encontrara en casa._

_- ¡Quinn!, hace días que no te veía. Pasa y toma asiento, voy a avisarle a mi hija que estás aquí.- dijo con alegría el padre de Rachel, tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la muchacha._

_- Gracias señor Berry.- respondió algo nerviosa mientras entraba y se sentaba a esperar la llegada de su novia._

_- ¡Hola amor!.- exclamó con emoción al ver a Rachel entrar en el salón y acercándose a ella con la intención de abrazarla y darle un beso, pero sorprendiéndose y mirándola a los ojos con confusión al ver como ella ponía una mano en su pecho impidiéndole acercarse._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó su novia, evitando mirarla a los ojos en todo momento._

_- ¿Qué hago aquí? Rachel, llevas evitándome toda la semana en el Colegio, casi no hemos hablado ni mucho menos nos hemos visto después de clases, las pocas veces que te dignas a contestarme el celular no haces más que responderme con monosílabos, y para colmo te pasas todo el maldito día con el estúpido de Jessie hablando de quién sabe qué cosa. Somos pareja, ¡vamos a casarnos maldición! ¿No crees normal que me preocupe por ti?.- dijo completamente alterada y dolida por la actitud que estaba tomando su prometida._

_- No puedo seguir con esto, será mejor que te vayas.- fue lo único que pudo decir ésta tras largos minutos mirándose en silencio._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? , y no pienso irme mientras no me des una respuesta clara de lo que está pasando.- exclamó Quinn completamente confundida y con algo de temor, mientras sentía poco a poco a su corazón comprimirse dolorosamente._

_- Quinn, no voy a casarme contigo.- le dijo Rachel con voz temblorosa, pero al mismo tiempo con una mirada implacable._

_- No…no puede ser… esto… esto no puede estar pasando…tú no puedes estar hablando en serio…mírame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto…Rachel por favor…- dijo totalmente alterada, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, mientras se acercaba a Rachel, la tomaba de las manos y unía sus frentes._

_- No puedo casarme contigo… no quiero hacerlo… yo…yo... no… no te amo Quinn… lo siento mucho.- dijo mientras se separaba de Quinn y se volteaba para no tener que verla, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas_

_._  
_- ¡¿Qué?!...no… tú estás mintiendo… solo estás asustada y nerviosa ya que nuestro matrimonio se acerca, es sólo eso, pero tranquila mi amor a mí también me pasa.- dijo negándose a aceptar que esto estuviera pasando, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era una pesadilla o simples nervios por la boda._

_Quinn se acercó a Rachel, la tomó de un brazo, la volteó, y la abrazó fuertemente escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Luego se separó un poco de ella y la besó intensamente intentando traspasar sus sentimientos en aquel gesto, que lamentablemente le supo a despedida, era inminente el adiós._

_- ¡Quinn ya basta! ¡Se terminó! ¡No voy a casarme contigo! ¡No te amo!.- gritó Rachel tras romper el beso, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y totalmente trastornada._

_- ¡¿Y lo que vivimos qué?! ¡¿A caso estos dos años juntas, no fueron más que un juego para ti?!, ¡¿a caso todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas no fueron más que una mentira?!.-Preguntó Quinn completamente fuera de sí, mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía poco a poco, al igual que su mundo se venía abajo._

_- Lo siento.- fue todo lo que respondió Rachel mientras evitaba en todo momento mirarla a la cara._

_- Si no me amabas, ¡¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo, por qué dejaste que lo nuestro fuera tan lejos?! ¡Me enamoré perdidamente de ti!, ¡RACHEL YO TE AMO!.- gritó Quinn, llorando desesperadamente._

_- Lo lamento, eres una persona maravillosa y espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te ame y pueda hacerte realmente feliz. Ojala algún día seas capaz de perdonarme todo el daño que te hice.- dijo ésta con voz suave acercándose a Quinn y depositando en una de sus manos el anillo de compromiso._

_- ¿Sabes qué? Gracias, gracias por enseñarme que el amor verdadero no existe. Felicidades me destrozaste por completo.- respondió visiblemente resignada Quinn, mientras miraba el anillo en su mano, para luego voltearse con intención de marchaste de aquel lugar, entretanto Rachel la miraba con dolor._

_- Quinn, yo…-dijo su ahora ex novia, tomando uno de sus brazos._

_- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- La interrumpió Quinn, soltándose fuertemente de su agarre, para finalmente salir por la puerta, dejando atrás a Rachel y con ella a aquella chica llena de sueños e ilusiones que alguna vez creyó haber encontrado el verdadero amor…"_

"Durante estos años sufrí muchísimo, me volví una mujer fría y distante, alguien incapaz de abrirse a los demás o de volver a confiar, es más ya prácticamente nunca sonreía.

Me mudé a Oxford con la intención de olvidarla, en donde pasé la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando para el examen de admisión a la Universidad. Trataba de mantener mi mente lo más ocupada posible con tal de no pensar en ella o en lo mucho que la extrañaba, pero me resultaba imposible."

Ya cansado de atormentar su mente, con los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, se levantó y caminó en dirección a la cama, sentándose a un lado de Marley mientras la contemplaba dormir.

Fue entonces, cuando más lo necesitaba y creía que ya más nada tenía sentido, que llegaste a mi vida. Fue como un rayo de esperanza que me devolvió las ganas de vivir.- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la inglesa…"

_**Siete años atrás.**_

_"Habían pasado nueve meses desde que se había mudado a Oxford. En un principio le costo un poco acostumbrarse a vivir solo, pero era tanta la tranquilidad que sentía en ese lugar que en pocos meses lo consiguió._

_Durante todo ese tiempo se dedico exclusivamente a preparar el examen de admisión a la Universidad de Oxford, consiguiendo aprobar dentro de los primeros lugares, lo que le ayudo bastante con la admisión._

_Eran los primeros días de Octubre y en solo dos días empezaban las clases en la Facultad. Quinn había decidido ir un poco antes a la Universidad, para conocer un poco mejor la biblioteca y las instalaciones para no perderse una vez que iniciaran las clases. Mientras se disponía a entrar a ésta, vio como una chica alta, de cabello largo y castaño, se encontraba sacando fotos con su cámara a distintas partes del campus universitario, lo que terminó por llamarle mucho la atención._

_- ¡Hey!, ¡no puedes estar aquí! éste lugar no es ningún Centro Turístico para que estés tomando fotografías, así que lo mejor es que te vayas antes que llame a seguridad.- dijo Quinn, sorprendiendo a la chica que se encontraba de espaldas intentando retratar a un ave que estaba sobre las ramas de un árbol alimentando a sus polluelos._

_- Guarda silencio que vas a asustarla.- fue lo único que dijo aquella chica, antes de voltearse nuevamente y seguir en su afán de tomar esa fotografía._

_- ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡¿Es que a caso tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación ignorar a las personas cuando te hablan?!.- exclamó algo molesta por la actitud de la chica, asustando al ave que se alejo volando al instante y provocando que ésta se volteara a verla visiblemente molesta._

_- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡La haz asustado! Y no te atrevas a hablar así de mis padres si ni si quiera los conoces. Además, el que seas la típica chica rica y consentida, que entra a estudiar a la Universidad gracias a las influencias de su padre, no te da derecho a ser grosera y tratar así a las personas.- respondió bastante molesta por la actitud de aquella muchacha prepotente, mientras la miraba firmemente a los ojos._

_Su piel era blanca, y sus ojos de un color café intenso. Llevaba una boina azul sobre su cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, y un vestido floreado con un jersey celeste sobre él._

_- Mira, eres tu quien está siendo una maleducada y está hablando de mi sin si quiera conocerme. Solo te estaba advirtiendo, para que si te encuentran los hombres de seguridad no pases un mal rato, pero allá tú si no quieres escucharme.- respondió Quinn con arrogancia, visiblemente molesta por la actitud altiva de aquella chica que en tan solo segundos había conseguido enfadarla y sacar la peor de ella._

_- Soy alumna de esta Universidad al igual que tu genio. Puedo estar aquí perfectamente si se me da la gana. Pero el ambiente está algo tóxico desde que tú y tu enorme ego llegaron, así que será mejor me vaya.- dijo la chica con un tono burlón ante la manera grosera y arrogante en que Quinn la había tratado, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se alejaba del lugar, dejándola totalmente sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que le hablaban de esa forma._

_- ¡Eres una histérica y una amargada!.- gritó ésta mientras la veía alejarse._

_Dos días después Quinn se disponía a tomar asiento en una de las primeras filas de aquel salón en que tendría su primera clase, cuando se volteo a conectar su notebook y vio anonadada como aquella chica fastidiosa que había conocido hace algunos días entraba en el salón y la miraba visiblemente sorprendida, para luego decir con un tono de aspereza en su voz._

_- ¡¿TÚ?! No puede ser que tenga tanta mala suerte._

_- La de la mala suerte soy yo. Y anda acostumbrándote pues por lo que veo tendremos que vernos bastante seguido. Por cierto, soy Quinn Fabray, para que sepas el nombre de tu peor pesadilla.- dijo con un tono burlesco en su voz._

_- Marley Rose, y veamos quien termina siendo la pesadilla de quién.- respondió para luego voltearse e ignorarla el resto de la clase."_

_**Presente.**_

No podía evitar recordar mientras miraba a su prometida con absoluta devoción y le acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

"Nunca te lo he dicho directamente, pero fuiste tú quien me devolvió la vida y me ayudó poco a poco, con infinita paciencia, a olvidar. Lentamente te fuiste ganando un lugar en mi corazón y sin darme cuenta terminé enamorándome de ti. No sé que habría sido de mí si no te hubiera conocido. Te amo."- dijo Quinn en voz baja, para luego acomodarse junto a Marley y volver a dormir. –

"Fue el impacto de verla después de tanto tiempo y saber que tiene un hijo lo que me sorprendió tanto, será mejor que deje las cosas así. No sé por qué me preocupo, lo más probable es que no vuelva a ver a Rachel nunca más".- Pensó antes de quedase profundamente dormida.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, su apoyo me alegró muchísimo son lo mejor.

Espero que les guste este primer cap.

Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3:No puedo creer que estés aquí

**Lamento mucho la demora pero no había tenido tiempo para actualizar antes. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo pero antes quiero darles las gracias a quienes dejan un review o a quienes solo leen por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Realmente me emociona mucho ver que ha tenido tanto éxito.**

**Capítulo 3**

**No puedo creer que estés aquí.****  
**

_**Ocho años atrás, Aeropuerto de Lima, Ohio.**_

El día había llegado y Quinn se encontraba en el Aeropuerto de Lima, dispuesta a tomar el vuelo rumbo a su nueva vida deseando poder olvidar a Rachel.

Su mirada era fría y distante, casi ausente, y su rostro solo reflejaba una enorme tristeza, pues aunque trataba de parecer fuerte e indiferente frente a su familia, no podía arrancarla de sus pensamientos y el dolor que sentía desde que Rachel había dado por terminada su relación la carcomía por dentro. Por más que lo intentaba era incapaz de entender cómo siendo tan pura de corazón fue capaz de mentir durante tanto tiempo y dañarla tanto, por qué si no la amaba había permitido que llegaran tan lejos. No podía creer que todo lo que habían vivido juntas fuera una ilusión, ya que esos dos años junto a ella habían sido los más maravillosos de su vida. Por ello decidió no esperar más y, pese a las peticiones de su madre junto a su hermana, adelantar su viaje.

Lo que Quinn no sabía es que no muy lejos de ahí, Rachel la observaba mientras terminaba de despedirse de su familia y abordaba el avión llorando intensamente, con el corazón destrozado mientras mantenía aferrado junto a su pecho un papel que decía POSITIVO.

_"Sin duda este momento será de los más difíciles de olvidar. Te has marchado lejos a cumplir tus sueños, te has ido sin decir nada y sin saber nada. Tendremos un bebé, y te fuiste sin enterarte, pero creo que quizás sea mejor así. No te quiero a mi lado por lástima, éste bebé que llevo dentro será un recuerdo que atesoraré por siempre, una fugaz luz de lo que alguna vez tuvimos, pero hoy ha acabado._

_Te embarcaste en un vuelo rumbo a tu futuro mientras yo he quedado sola perdida en tu pasado, bueno no sola, ya que me has dejado compañía, una que va a cambiar mi historia, pero lamentablemente no la tuya._

_Él día que me enteré de éste embarazo me juré a mí misma que nunca lo sabrías, pues habías tomado ya tu decisión. Tenías tus sueños, pero ciertamente me di cuenta que el "nosotros" ya no figuraba en ellos, además me percaté que no era quién para arrebatártelos, por eso permití que te marcharas._

_Al igual que tú deberé seguir mi camino, a pesar de saber que todo lo que me espera será realmente difícil, pues no sé que dirán mis padres, o cómo ocultaré esto del mundo y sobre todo de ti._

_Debo olvidar esa noche en que nos volvimos una sola, esa intensa noche donde nos amamos y por un instante pensé que no te marcharías nunca de mi lado. Cuando tus caricias le daban vida a mi cuerpo y tus besos me daban un poco más de fuerza, esa noche que conocí lo que era el amor verdadero, donde aprendí lo que era amar con el alma y darlo todo por otra persona, aquella noche que me ha marcado de por vida…"_

Fabray ya se fue así que es mejor que dejes de llorar y nos vayamos de una vez antes de que alguno de los Fabray nos vea. Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿recuerdas?- dijo tomándola de uno de sus brazos y sacándola del aeropuerto.

_**Presente (un día después del encuentro en el aeropuerto).**_

Rachel se encontraba mirando el cielo completamente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el llamado de uno de sus padres la sacó de su ensoñación, pues todos se encontraban reunidos en su casa celebrando el cumpleaños número siete de José Miguel. Por ello fue que decidió dejar de remover el pasado que era imposible remediar (habían pasado años desde que se había permitido recordar por última vez) y que el encuentro con Quinn en el aeropuerto había removido, pese a que lo creía ya olvidado.

Empezó a acercarse para escuchar a todos cantando en el salón, mientras el pequeño observaba muy entusiasmadamente el pastel, expectante al momento donde debería soplar y apagar las velas.

- Mi amor, pide 3 deseos.- le dijo entretanto acariciaba su cabello. – pero piénsalos bien, mira que solo tienes está oportunidad y no se repetirá hasta el próximo año.- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya sé qué es lo que quiero.- respondió con ingenuidad, para luego cerrar los ojos y soplar las velas. Todos aplaudían muy emocionados por lo que acababa de hacer José Miguel, sobre todo su madre a la cual le brotaban pequeñas lágrimas de emoción.

- Estás tan grande, ya pronto te irás de la casa- todos rieron por tan exagerado comentario. Pese a los años Rachel seguía siendo la reina del drama – y estás cada día más guapo.

- ¡Mami a penas estoy en el colegio!.- respondió intentando alejar los empalagosos besos de su madre.

- Solo bromeaba cariño, no quiero que nunca te vayas de mi lado.- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, para finalmente sorprenderse por la respuesta del pequeño.

- Nunca lo haré, estaremos siempre juntos los dos. Pero ¿dónde está mi regalo?.- comentó causando la sorpresa de los presentes, por su cambio de tema tan abrupto.

- Que impaciente eres mi amor. Deberás esperar, pero te puedo decir que es algo muy especial.- respondió guiñándole su ojo izquierdo, dejando totalmente impaciente a José Miguel.

Fue en ese instante mientras Rachel hablaba tranquilamente con su pequeño hijo sentando juntos en la mesa, que Leroy, el padre de ésta los observaba, con una cara de preocupación que era difícil de ocultar. Por ello se acercó a su hija esperando no asustar a su nieto, y le pidió que lo acompañara hasta la cocina para conversar tranquilamente, pues necesitaba hablar con ella.

Rachel preocupada por saber qué era lo que sucedía aceptó la petición de su padre y juntos se retiraron del comedor, dejando al niño con Charlie y su abuelo.

- Hija, nuestro niño ha crecido tanto ¿no?.- dijo muy emocionado.

- Tienes razón, sin duda es un niño hermoso y fuerte.- asintió a las palabras de su padre, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpida por éste.

- ¡Como su madre!. Ese niño cuando crezca no podrá creer todo lo que has hecho por él. Está sin duda muy orgulloso de ti y de todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que has puesto en su crianza. Es cosa ver lo feliz que es a tu lado.- dijo, causando la emoción de Rachel, para quién todo este tiempo había sido todo muy difícil.

El comentario de Leroy sin duda la dejo muy pensativa, ya que se terminó de dar cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado durante estos ocho años había cambiado todo en ella; su forma de ser, de ver las cosas, y su manera de querer. Al mismo tiempo notó que a pesar de todas las dificultades, todo el camino que había transcurrido había valido totalmente la pena, con tal de tener a ese pequeño al que amaba con todo su corazón junto a ella.

El paso de los años había acabado con la chica dulce e ingenua, que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por la mujer que amaba, y que creía que todo se sostenía con amor, para dar paso a una mujer madura y responsable que lo único que le importaba es darle el mejor futuro posible a su hijo, a su familia, pero que ya no creía más en el amor.

Durante todos esos años había llorado mucho por quienes se habían marchado de su lado; primero Quinn, luego quienes se decían sus amigos, y finalmente sus propios padres quienes priorizaron sus negocios y su reputación por sobre su propia hija.

Cuando Hiram y Leroy Berry se enteraron de que su hija estaba embarazada, la echaron de su casa por lo que se vio obligada a abandonar los lujos y arreglárselas como pudiera siendo ayudada únicamente por Charlie, su mejor amiga, quien, pese a ser la hermana de Quinn, le brindó todo su apoyo y se mantuvo siempre a su lado dispuesta a ayudarla, guardando su secreto.

Había trabajado de camarera combinando el trabajo con sus estudios en la Universidad Estatal de Ohio para alimentar a su hijo, a quien le dio cada pedazo de su alma y esfuerzo para que no le faltara nada, pero luego con el tiempo había logrado sacar una carrera y ahora era profesora de Biología en Mackinley.

Poco a poco la vida tomó nuevamente su equilibrio natural. Hace dos años sus padres se habían disculpado con ella por todo lo ocurrido, y le mostraron que estaban realmente arrepentidos de todo lo ocurrido, así que a pesar de todo los perdonó, pensando en que a su hijo ya le faltaba su otra madre en su vida, no quería que también le faltaran sus abuelos.

Solamente lamentaba el hecho de que Quinn, la otra madre de su hijo, nunca se hubiera enterado de la verdad.

Las heridas del pasado aún le causaban dolor, a pesar de que había sabido recomponerse, prefería evitar rememorar aquellos días tan amargos. Estaba consciente de que toda su historia cambió para siempre desde el día que se enteró de que sería madre, por ello temía que ahora que Quinn había regresado, pudiera darse cuenta de todo.

Fue entonces, que debido a la distracción que tenía debido sus pensamientos, que fue sorprendida por una cálida mano que se posó sobre su hombro derecho, por lo que decidió voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

- ¿Papá?.- cuestionó muy sorprendida de ver a Hiram ahí.

- ¿Aún sigues pensando en eso, no es cierto?.- le preguntó, muy consciente de la respuesta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? .- Contestó ella, un poco sorprendida.

- Ya lo sabes, en la madre del niño.- insistió nuevamente, esta vez acercándose un poco más a Rachel, esperando poder verla a la cara.

- José Miguel no tiene tal cosa papá, eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.- dijo muy dolida por las palabras de Hiram.

- Hija no podrás negárselo de por vida. Algún día el niño te exigirá la verdad. Nosotros como tus padres por el amor que te tenemos hemos respetado tu silencio, pero a tu hijo no podrás negarle la verdad para siempre.- le explicó, esperando que ésta entrara en razón. – Quiero que eso lo tengas más que presente, porque es algo que más temprano que tarde se presentará, solo quiero que lo pienses.

- ¿Acaso no le es suficiente conmigo? Sabes todo lo que he pasado por él. No creo que sea justo que ahora que ya ha crecido aparezca su supuesta madre, justo ahora que ya no hay nada que hacer.- dijo, esperando despistar a su padre de los verdaderos motivos de porque prefería mantener al pequeño lejos de Quinn.

- No es por ella, es por mi nieto. En algún momento sentirá que ella le hace falta, y eso, a pesar de que tu amor sea inmenso, no podrás suplirlo.- respondió con dureza. – Ese chico es tu viva imagen, tiene tus mejores cualidades, pero el crecerá y querrá saber de dónde viene. Ya no puedo seguir insistiéndote, pero medítalo, estoy seguro de que sabrás que hacer.

- Lo haré, pero no puedo asegurarte de cumplirlo.- afirmó muy entristecida.

Ciertamente Rachel no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer, su rencor era muy grande. Sabía qué nadie entendería las circunstancias que la llevaron a tomar tales decisiones, además pensaba que ya era demasiado tarde como para que Quinn apareciera en la vida de José Miguel. Le parecía injusto que ahora, cuando ya estaba el trabajo hecho, llegara ella a dárselas de héroe o de madre modelo, pensaba que solamente ella tenía derecho sobre el hijo de ambas.

La verdad era que estaba cegada y eso le impedía pensar más allá. No era capaz de pensar en su hijo, en el deseo de éste de conocer quién era su padre. Debía dejar atrás la desilusión que sufrió al ver que su amada no luchó por ella y finalmente se marchó.

- Ya no sé si esto está bien, si estoy obrando correctamente. Quizás debería pensarlo por mi hijo... Pero ¿que estoy diciendo?.- se dijo a sí misma, remeciendo su cabeza. – ella se fue lejos y ahora después de 8 años decide volver. Se casará muy pronto, aparecer ahora solo sería un estorbo en su vida, ya es demasiado tarde para intentarlo.

En ese preciso momento se empezó a acercar José Miguel, el cual se veía algo preocupado, por lo que su madre se acercó rápidamente a preguntarle qué le ocurría, después de todo era el día de su cumpleaños, no debería tener un rostro tan decaído. Por el contrarío debería estar muy feliz.

- Dime que te ocurre tesoro, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?, ¿a caso hay algo que no te guste de tu fiesta?.- le dijo, mientras se hincaba junto a él, para quedar a su altura.

- No es eso mami. No sé cómo decírtelo.- respondió, causando preocupación en Rachel, pues el niño siempre había sido bastante perspicaz para su edad, seguramente por las difíciles circunstancias que había tenido que vivir de pequeño.

- ¿Te puedo contar algo?.- le consultó algo inquieto.

- Obvio mi vida, sabes que para ti siempre tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- le respondió con mucha ternura.

- ¿Sabes cuál ha sido el deseo que siempre pido cada año desde que puedo recordar?.- le comentó, intentando juntar el valor de contarle a su madre, mientras tomaba su mano firmemente.

- No, pero dímelo, me gustaría saberlo .- Respondió algo nerviosa.

- Lo que más deseo es conocer a mi papá.- soltó sin más, causando un gran dolor en Rachel, quién solo lo veía enmudecida.– En el colegio, mis amigos todos tienen uno y yo ni siquiera sé que contestar cuando me preguntan por el mío. No tengo a quien darle un regalo por el día del padre, con quien salir a jugar a la pelota, me gustaría saber quién es, qué paso con él, por qué no está a mi lado ahora.- añadió, escapándose una pequeña lágrima por su rostro.

La respuesta de su hijo fue algo inesperado. Durante años pensó que este momento llegaría, y a pesar de ello, aún no se sentía preparada. Pensó en mentirle directamente, pero cuando vio los ojos del pequeño, algo cambió, y recordó las palabras de su padre, por lo que se aventuró a intentar explicarle a José Miguel algo de su historia.

- No hay mucho que decir sobre eso mi amor. Tu tienes otra madre además de mí, quien era una gran mujer, se parecía mucho físicamente a ti, era muy golosa, y le gustaban los videojuegos tanto como a ti. Te tuvimos cuando éramos ambos muy jóvenes, pero ella tenía un sueño que cumplir y yo no podía forzarla a quedarse y dejar atrás lo que ella quería para su vida. No quiero que pienses que no te quería, te amaba, pero las circunstancias fueron difíciles. Probablemente cuando crezcas podremos hablar mejor este tema para que lo entiendas completamente.

- ¿Entonces cuando va a volver mami?.- respondió aún sin entender muy bien que había ocurrido.

- No lo sé cariño, la vida tiene vueltas muy inesperadas, quizás nos sorprenda volviendo pronto.- respondió, consciente de las ironías de la vida, ella ya se encontraba en el país.

Su madre sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pues ella se marchó sin saber de su embarazo, pero debía dejarlo tranquilo, ya estaba grande; pero aún así, no estaba preparado para saber que su propia madre no sabía de su existencia, o para hablarle del problema de Quinn por el que él ahora existía, ni mucho menos que ya la había visto, que era aquella joven con la que chocó en el aeropuerto el día anterior.

- Creo que es mejor que volvamos a tu fiesta hijo, ¿qué opinas?.- le dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

- Está bien mamá, vamos, pero recuerda que aún me debes mi regalo, no lo he olvidado ¿eh?.- respondió muy impaciente.

- Te amo mucho hijo mío, espero que siempre lo tengas presente, hoy y siempre serás lo más importante de mi vida. A pesar de que un día tengas 30 años, me seguiré preocupando de la misma forma por ti.- dijo, para terminar tomándolo de la mano, con intención de caminar juntos hacia el interior de la casa.

- Yo también.- comentó, correspondiendo sus palabras. – ¿crees que mamá vuelva pronto?.- le preguntó sorprendiéndola nuevamente.

- No lo sé hijo, esperemos que sí, si lo sigues deseando verás que se cumplirá antes de lo que esperas.- poco a poco sentía que cada palabra que le decía, la quebraba un poco más por dentro.

Mientras que intentaba no desalentarlo, diciéndole que siguiera soñando que un día conocería a su madre, fue que llegó Charlie, quién luego de abrazar fuertemente a su sobrino le dio su regalo, y volvió a ponerse de pié, está vez mirando fijamente a Rachel.

- Tenemos que hablar las dos, es urgente.- le dijo con un rostro envuelto en preocupación.

- Dame un minuto, hablaremos de inmediato.- le respondió mientras dejaba al pequeño con Leroy, para que lo llevara a abrir sus regalos. Luego de ello, ésta volvió a dirigirse junto a su amiga, pues ya tenía en mente que era o que tenía que decirle.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermana iba a volver?.- cuestionó sorpresivamente, antes de que la rubia pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

- Porque sabía cómo te ibas a poner. Estarías nerviosa, alterada, tal como lo estas ahora.- respondió señalándola con el dedo. – además temía que te llevaras lejos a José Miguel. Eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que nadie te ha apoyado todos estos años más que yo, pero ya es momento de decir la verdad, Quinn merece saber que es madre.- le miró fijamente, esperando con ello poder persuadirla.

- No puedo decírselo, ella se fue, tomó su decisión.- giró rápidamente su cabeza, esperando desviar su atención.

- ¿No has pensando que quizás si le hubieras dicho de tú embarazo ella se hubiera quedado contigo?.- le cuestionó, esperando hacerla reaccionar.

Rápidamente sintió como venían a ella las palabras de Quinn cuando le dijo que se iría a Inglaterra _"Podré estudiar en Oxford como quería, mi padre acaba de decírmelo"._

- No necesitaba su lastima Charlie. Si ella se hubiera quedado conmigo, habría sido porque me amaba, pero sus sueños fueron más importantes, ella tomó su decisión y yo también. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, ella hizo su vida junto a Marley, y yo hice lo mismo junto a mi hijo.- respondió abatida.

- ¿Su lastima? Rachel era su hijo, tenía derecho a saberlo.-

- Seguramente jamás entenderán el porqué de mis acciones. Estuve meses esperando que volviera, mirando aquella puerta, deseando que entrara por ella, no por este bebé sino porque quería tener una vida conmigo, pero no fue así. Dime que gano yo con decirle en este momento, seguramente causaría una conmoción muy grande en su vida. Al igual que tú se va a casar muy pronto, con una chica que se ve muy buena a simple vista, no soy quién para arruinar su felicidad, no soy de piedra.

- ¿Y el niño?, ¿qué piensas hacer con él? ¿qué harás cuando crezca y te lo pregunte? Creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con todo esto.- le dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la baranda del balcón. – tus padres y yo hemos callado, es más, yo le he mentido a mi propia familia por el cariño que les tengo a ti y a mi sobrino. Pero mi hermana no es culpable de esto, puedes pensarlo con respecto a lo que tenía que ver con su relación pero no negarle a su propio hijo, por favor piénsalo, creo que ya llegó el momento de sanar tus heridas y hacer las cosas bien.- añadió, para finalmente voltearse hacía Rachel. – sé que cambiaste y que has enfrentado todo esto sola, pero quizás ya es momento de alivianar tu carga.

En su interior sabía que su amiga estaba en lo correcto, no podía seguir sosteniendo está farsa para siempre. Además José Miguel era su hijo después de todo, quizás merecía saberlo, pero en ese momento Rachel era incapaz de ordenar sus ideas.

- ¿Entonces qué propones que haga? Que me plante en su cara y le diga: "¿Sabes? tenemos un hijo, se llama José Miguel y tiene 7 años, ven a visitarlo cuando quieras", ¿crees qué me creerá que es hijo de ella? No lo creo.- afirmó con evidente resignación.

- Lo hará. Me extraña esa reacción, tú la conoces muy bien, sé que al verlo sabrá que es hijo suyo, ella nunca negaría su sangre, además es su viva imagen.- intentó una vez más persuadirla.

- No lo sé Charlie, no creo que esto sea lo correcto.- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo es. Tengo una idea, el día de mi boda el padrino del novio y la dama de honor deben hacer un baile juntos, te propongo que lo bailes con ella, y le digas en ese momento que necesitan hablar, y luego le digas la verdad, que es el padre de tu hijo y que él lo necesita.- empezó a acercarse a su amiga, para quedar frente a ella. – no hace mucho Marley me comentó por teléfono que ambos querían venirse a Estados Unidos definitivamente. ¿Ves? ahí está la oportunidad de que mi sobrino tenga a su otra mamá presente en su vida.

En ese momento pasó por su mente que quizás sea posible que ella se integrara en sus vidas, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba terror, no quería volver a revivir el pasado de esa forma, habían pasando ya muchos años para volver atrás, pero a pesar de todo estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a todos por su hijo. Sabía que no sería fácil todo esto, no sabía qué iban a decir sus padres ni Quinn, todo era un real misterio.

- No lo sé, tengo mucho miedo de qué van a decir todos, cuando se enteren.- comentó, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

- Para eso me tienes a mí, no te dejaré sola. No lo he hecho en todo este tiempo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, juntas seguiremos el camino que ya llevábamos.- le respondió posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

- Muchas gracias, no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin ti en estos años.- le dijo, mirándola serenamente.

Se abrazaron la una con la otra. Esperarían a que el momento del matrimonio llegara para decir toda la verdad, sentían que ya había llegado el momento de hacer las cosas bien. Rachel sabía que su historia ya había llegado a su fin con su antiguo amor, pero podía ser un nuevo inicio para que ella comenzara a tener una vida al lado de su hijo, para que este fuese feliz, solamente por él estaba dispuesta a todo esto.

- Creo que ya me iré a casa a ver a mi hermana que debe estar preguntando por mí.- comentó luego de alzar su mano y mirar la hora.

- ¿Y qué le dirás?.- le consultó con preocupación.

- Nada, lo de siempre, que estaba con unas amigas viendo los preparativos de la boda, sabes que siempre logro ingeniar algo.- le respondió con confianza.

- Sí, eso es cierto, ¿pero no tienes miedo de cómo vaya a tomar tu familia el hecho de que tú siempre hayas sabido todo esto?.-

- No me importa, en algún momento deberán entender que en la vida se deben respetar las decisiones de los demás, solo estamos para aconsejar y acompañar, yo estaré contigo el día que decidas decir todo. Yo no era quién para poder decidir sobre tu vida, espero que lo entiendan sino, en algún momento lo harán, de eso no hay que preocuparse.- le dijo, esperando no pensar mucho en ese momento.

- Ha sido una vida dura la que he tenido estos años callando todo esto, espero que esto sea el comienzo de algo mejor para todos, y gracias a ti por estar siempre ahí.- le respondió, para finalmente abrazarla.

Juntas salieron del balcón para dirigirse nuevamente a la celebración. Fue una fiesta hermosa, llena de risas y alegrías, de cierta forma el futuro de todos ese día fue un poco más claro, el deseo de José Miguel pronto se volvería realidad. Hoy supo un poco sobre su madre, y Rachel por primera vez comprendió que la vida podía volver a sonreír y que ella podría ser feliz a través de su hijo, todo gracias a los concejos y ayuda de Charlie. Fue una velada hermosa, que terminó con todos cantando, todo era muy alegre, había una felicidad en el aire, una como no había sentido en mucho tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Conversaciones

**Hola! aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Siempre a tu lado, espero que los disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Quería agradecerles por todos los reviews que me han dejado y todo el apoyo que me han hecho sentir para seguir escribiendo. También quería agradecerles a aquellos que no dejan reviews pero que aún así entran y leen.**

**Por otro lado alguno de ustedes me han dicho que esta historia se parece a otra escrita en inglés, quisiera aclararles primero que no es mía, jamás he escrito ni leído en inglés pues mi manejo del idioma es lo justo y necesario. También quería decirles que aunque se parezcan o no un poco, son diferentes pues en esta historia llevo trabajando desde el año pasado, es una adaptación de la original, y les tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas que les encantarán.**

**Esta historia es G!P si no les gusta no lean. **

**Los personajes, salvo algunos, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la FOX**.

**Ahora les dejo con el cap ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Conversaciones.**

A la mañana siguiente Marley se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente junto a Quinn cuando de repente un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana y le dio de lleno en la cara consiguiendo despertarla. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrió al sentir sus manos rodeándola por la cintura y su respiración calmada rozándole el oído, se volteó lentamente con cuidado de no despertarla y empezó a acariciar su cabello suavemente, mientras contemplaba su rostro con una mirada cargada de amor. Luego de unos minutos de contemplarla, se acerco lentamente y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, en sus mejillas, en su frente, y en su mentón, para después sonreír con ternura al ver una sonrisa asomarse en los labios de Quinn mientras despertaba lentamente.

- Hasta que por fin despiertas dormilona. Si no despertabas pronto pensaba ir por un balde de agua fría para que lo hicieras.- dijo riendo suavemente.

- Mmm… amo que me despiertes de esa manera. No hay mejor manera de comenzar el día que sentir unos suaves besos en mi rostro y abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con un ángel a mi lado.- respondió mientras la abrazaba y empezaba a besarla.

- No empieces, que ya es tarde y tienes que acompañar a Alex a buscar su traje e ir a probarte tu vestido. Además quedé de acompañar a tu hermana a ver unas cosas con la organizadora de la boda.- dijo intentando contener la risa al ver la frustración en el rostro de su prometida tras alejarse un poco e interrumpir el beso.

- Eres cruel.- fue lo único que dijo, entretanto se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño a ducharse.

- Aún así me amas cariño.- respondió riendo al escucharla refunfuñar.

Unas horas más tarde Quinn y Alex se encontraban probándose distintos trajes para la boda, mientras hablaban alegremente.

- Q, ¿puedo preguntarte algo importante que me tiene intranquilo sin que te enojes?- preguntó poniéndose serio de repente.

- Mientras no hayas embarazado a mi hermana y quieras que los encubra, por supuesto.- respondió burlona.

- Es algo serio, no estoy jugando.- dijo con seriedad.

- Está bien, perdona.- respondió algo confusa ante la actitud repentinamente grave de su cuñado.

- Ayer, cuando volviste a ver a Rachel en el aeropuerto después de tantos años sin saber nada de ella ¿sentiste algo?

- No sé de qué rayos hablas, no tengo por qué sentir absolutamente nada por ella, además te recuerdo que estoy con Marley, la amo, y me voy a casar con ella.- respondió seria mirándolo con aquella mirada fría y vacía que no veía hace años-. Me ha quedado bien el vestido, iré a pagarlo para que podamos irnos de una vez.- dijo entretanto se dirigía a los vestidores a cambiarse.

- No trates de huir y negarlo porque vi tu cara cuando se marchó con Jessie y ese niño.- le dijo mirándola directamente tras detenerla sujetando su brazo con fuerza.

- Estas alucinando, vez cosas donde no las hay.- respondió esta vez evitando su mirada.

- Por más que te alejes y no quieras aceptarlo estuvieron juntas dos años e incluso iban a casarse.- la enfrentó claramente, diciendo aquello que su mejor amiga se negaba a escuchar.

- Para. No vale la pena remover el pasado, ni hablar de cosas que ya no tienen sentido.- le interrumpió cada vez más molesta.

- No te entiendo, te juro que lo intento y no puedo. Nunca pude comprender por qué terminaron y te fuiste de esa manera, ni mucho menos por qué cambiaste tanto. Ustedes dos se amaban de verdad, hasta un ciego podía verlo, nunca pude comprender cómo fuiste capaz de dejar todo eso sólo por cumplir con los deseos de tu padre.- dijo duramente.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡ME AMABA TANTO QUE NO DUDÓ NI UN SEGUNDO AL ABANDONARME PARA CORRER TRAS EL ESTÚPIDO DE ST. JAMES! - gritó furiosa con la voz cargada de dolor, sorprendiendo a Alex y a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.- No tienes idea de lo que pasó, así que cierra la boca y deja de remover cosas que sólo forman parte del pasado.- continuó en voz baja apretando sus puños tras lograr calmarse un poco.

- Si no sé lo que pasó es porque te guardas todo y te niegas a contarme lo que te ocurre. Hemos sido amigos desde siempre, puedes confiar en mí, sabes que haré hasta lo imposible para ayudarte.- dijo intentando calmarla.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero no quiero hablar de esto, simplemente no puedo. No quiero remover el pasado y las heridas que tanto me costó sanar.

- Tal vez el que hables de ello después de tantos años callando te ayude, yo creo que precisamente eso es lo que te ha impedido sanar del todo.

- Está bien, pero vamos a un lugar en donde podamos hablar más tranquilamente.- accedió después de unos minutos pensando en las palabras de su mejor amigo. Quizás si sacaba todo aquello que ha llevado dentro durante años, él pueda ayudarla.

Media hora después, habían llegado a la casa de su cuñado y se disponían a hablar.

- Estamos solos y Charlie salió con Marley a ver algo de la boda, así que podremos hablar tranquilamente. Ahora dime qué fue lo que paso hace 8 años que hizo que cambiaras tanto y decidieras aceptar el consejo de tu padre e ir a estudiar al otro lado del mundo.

- Llevo tantos años callando esto, pensando que si me lo guardaba tal vez podría convencerme de que nunca pasó, que Rachel nunca existió y todo fue solo un mal sueño. Realmente pensé que lo había conseguido, hasta que la vi en el aeropuerto, sentí…por un momento sentí como si volviera al pasado.- dijo entretanto una sonrisa amarga aparecía en su rostro.

- Aún no entiendo ¿qué hacías hablando con ella cuando fui por el encargado?

- Fue algo muy extraño, como si de alguna forma el destino quisiera que nos encontráramos aquel día…

_**Hace dos días.**_

_"….. Al llegar a retirar sus maletas tuvieron algunos problemas para encontrar su equipaje, por lo que Quinn se quedó esperando en la fila mientras los otros iban en busca del encargado. Fue entonces cuando sintió como un niño que venía corriendo se estrellaba con ella, cayendo de bruces al suelo._

_- ¿Estás bien pequeño?_- _l__e preguntó con preocupación en su voz, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y revisaba que no se hubiese hecho daño._

_- Estoy bien señorita, muchas gracias. _

_Le respondió el niño mirándola a los ojos totalmente avergonzado. Era un niño pequeño, de no más de 8 años, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de un color olivo intenso._

_- ¡José Miguel, te he dicho cientos de veces que no te alejes ni corras por los pasillos! ¡Lo siento mucho, es muy travieso!- escuchó Quinn a una mujer disculparse mientras se acercaba._

_- Ups, es mi mamá._- _d__ijo nervioso el pequeño mientras la veía acercarse. _

_"Esa voz…me parece tan familiar…no puede ser… es imposible…"_

_Fue entonces cuando al voltearse en dirección hacia la madre del pequeño la vio, quedando totalmente en shock, para luego preguntar con voz temblorosa._

_- ¿Rachel?_

_Vio como se detenía abruptamente al verla._

_- ¿Quinn?- dijo totalmente pálida y nerviosa, mirándola a los ojos con sorpresa y temor._

_Ninguna de las dos podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Habían pasado ocho años desde la última vez que se vieron y ahí estaban, una frente a la otra, mirándose a los ojos completamente sorprendidas, sintiendo como varios pensamientos atravesaban su mente._

_"Es ella…no puedo creerlo… ¿por qué tenía que encontrármela?... ¿qué rayos hace aquí?... se ve aún más hermosa que como la recordaba, pero hay algo distinto…sus ojos… su mirada se ve diferente… ya no brilla como antes"_

_"Quinn… no puedo creer que sea ella… he pasado ocho años sin verla… ¿no se suponía que se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra?… ¿que hace aquí?...se ve aún más guapa que antes, y el cabello corto la hace ver aún más madura…Dios mío ¿qué me está pasando por qué me siento así?"_

_- Mami, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿La conoces? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el niño, tirando del abrigo de su madre, sacándolas a ambas de sus pensamientos._

_- Ehhh sí… ella… ella es una antigua compañera de Colegio. Quinn… él es José Miguel… mi hijo.- respondió cada vez más nerviosa, ante la atenta mirada del niño._

_"¿Su hijo?... ¿Rachel es madre?". Pensaba totalmente sorprendida._

_- Hola soy Quinn, encantada de conocerte.- le dijo al pequeño con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, mientras le tendía una mano._

_- ¿Tú y mi mami fueron amigas?- preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad, mientras tomaba la mano que aquella señorita le ofrecía._

_- Bueno… algo así.- respondió al niño, un poco nerviosa._

_- ¿Y por qué no te había visto antes?- preguntó José Miguel dejando a ambas mujeres sin poder pronunciar palabra._

_- Cariño no seas tan curioso.- dijo su madre intentado callarlo._

_- Tranquila, déjalo que pregunte- dijo una vez que logró reaccionar- Bueno, lo que sucede es que yo vivo en otro país.- le explicó mirándolo con una sonrisa. No sabía que tenía aquel niño que no podía evitar sentirse extraña, como si ya lo conociera._

_Mientras Rachel los observaba hablar sin poder evitar sentirse nerviosa y temerosa de que Quinn interactúe con José Miguel._

_- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás de vacaciones como mis abuelitos?- preguntó con curiosidad._

_- Jajajaja, vaya si que eres curioso- dijo riendo un poco nerviosa por la presencia de su madre- Bueno, pues…- pero en cuanto se disponía a responderle al niño, fue interrumpida por un hombre que se acercó a Rachel visiblemente molesto y empezó a hablarle sin si quiera percatarse de su presencia._

_- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡El avión de tus padres no tarda en aterrizar!-_

_"Maldición, no puede ser, Jessie St James… ¿Qué diablos hace este imbécil aquí?".- se preguntaba Quinn completamente shockeada al reconocer a su antiguo compañero._

_- Lo lamento, estaba buscando a José Miguel.- respondió mirando inconscientemente hacia Quinn, provocando que se volteara a ver qué era lo que Rachel tanto miraba, quedando paralizado al ver de quién se trataba y verla junto al niño._

_- ¿Fabray?- dijo una vez que recupero la voz- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tu papi te había comprado un lugar en una Universidad de Europa? ¿O a caso te asustaste al estar lejos de tu mami y decidiste volver?- dijo con ironía._

_- Por lo que veo sigues siendo tan arrogante y estúpido como siempre. ¿Cómo estás? El que tu seas un parásito y un inepto incapaz de conseguir algo sin la ayuda de tu tío no significa que yo también lo sea.- respondió con tranquilidad ante la atenta mirada de Rachel y provocando que el niño, que desde que llegó no había parado de mirarlo con desprecio, riera a carcajadas y Jessie la mirara furioso._

_- Pues te equivocas. Para tu información soy yo quien está a cargo ahora de la empresa de mi familia… Ahora, no es por ser grosero pero debemos irnos ya que el avión de mis suegros ha de estar por aterrizar. ¿Vamos amor?- dijo con veneno en su voz y con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro al ver la cara de Quinn al escucharlo. _

_- ¿Amor? ¿Sus suegros? ¿Ustedes están saliendo?- le preguntó con voz temblorosa a Rachel, quién evitaba mirarla a los ojos mientras sostenía de la mano a su hijo._

_- Yo… pues…- intentó decir algo, pero Jessie la interrumpió._

_- Yo diría que más que eso. Es mi prometida, llevamos varios años saliendo y dentro de poco nos vamos a casar. ¿No te parece romántico? Hasta parecemos una familia- dijo sarcástico y burlón, abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a él junto al pequeño._

_"¿Su prometida?... ¿Se va a casar con él?... ¿Qué me sucede?... ¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?... Llevan años juntos, es perfectamente normal que vayan a casarse, hasta tienen un hijo… "- pensaba Quinn viendo la escena incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, mientras una mirada vacía y cargada de dolor, que hace años no tenía, se apoderaba de sus ojos._

_"¿Por qué tenía que decir esto justo en frente de ella y de mi hijo? Ni si quiera he podido hablarlo con José Miguel, ahora de seguro estará molesto conmigo….Quinn… esos ojos… su mirada… ¿Por qué me está mirando así?... como si no me conociera… me duele, ¡por favor no me mires así!".- pensaba evitando mirarla a los ojos entretanto su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte._

_- ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- se escuchaba la voz de una mujer gritar a lo lejos._

_- ¡Aquí estoy!- respondió haciendo señas al reconocer la voz de su hermana._

_- ¡Hermanita, hasta que por fin te encuentro!- escuchó decir a Charlie mientras se tiraba a sus brazos y se colgaba de su cuello para unirse en un fuerte abrazo- ¿dónde te habías metido boba? Ya solucionamos el problema con las maletas y llevamos un buen rato buscándote- dijo al separarse del abrazo de su hermana, y quedando sorprendida al ver su cara, y a quienes estaban junto a ella._

_- ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas cuidando de Esteban en el auto._

_- Tardaban demasiado, así que entré a ver qué sucedía. Una vez adentro me encontré a Alex y a Marley buscándote, así que lo dejé con ellos, es más ahí vienen.- concluyó indicando a su prometido y a su cuñada que se acercaban junto a su hermano, pero manteniéndose seria ante la situación._

_Cuando llegó, Marley no pudo evitar notar la cara seria de Charlie y sorprenderse al ver la mirada que tenía su prometida. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la actitud de ella al verla, ya que se acercó, la besó profundamente, y luego la abrazó enterrando su rostro en su cuello por unos segundos susurrándole al oído "abrázame por favor y no preguntes nada"._

_Alex, que iba un poco más lento cargando las maletas en un carro con Esteban a su lado, se acercó y separó un poco a la pareja al darle un golpe a su mejor amiga en la espalda._

_- ¡Hasta que apareces! Se suponía que tenías que esperarnos y no moverte de ahí.- dijo sonriendo, pero cambió abruptamente su expresión al ver quienes acompañaban a su cuñada y a su novia._

_La situación se había vuelto muy tensa; Rachel no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor y ganas de llorar al ver a Quinn besar y abrazar a esa chica que, por el anillo de compromiso que vio que llevaba en su mano derecha, debería ser su prometida; Charlie se dedicaba a ver las caras de su hermana y de su mejor amiga suponiendo lo que estaba pasando no solo por sus mentes, sino que también por sus corazones; Marley miraba a su prometida, y a las otras 3 personas que habían estado hablando con ella, tratando de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo ya que su actitud la tenía muy preocupada; Alexander mantenía miradas de clara advertencia y odio absoluto junto con Jessie; y Quinn miraba a Rachel y al pequeño con una mirada indescifrable mientras mantenía su mano unida a la de Marley intentando conseguir fuerzas._

_José Miguel miraba junto a Esteban la escena con confusión, intentando saber qué pasaba con los adultos, cuando de repente vio a su madrina y se dirigió corriendo a sus brazos gritándole "¡Tía Charlie!", dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos._

_- Hola cariño, por lo que veo estás cada día más grande y guapo.- le dijo sonriendo al pequeño mientras lo tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas._

_- Jajajaja tía jajaja no hagas eso jajajaja me voy a hacer pipí.- decía el pequeño riendo en los brazos de Charlie mientras todos miraban sorprendidos la escena._

_ - Ya se nos ha hecho muy tarde, tus abuelos nos van a matar. Cariño despídete, que debemos irnos.- dijo Rachel, ya que pese a que faltaba todavía para que sus padres llegaran a Nueva York, necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ahí. No podía evitar sentir pánico de que Quinn pudiera sospechar algo de su hijo, además no quería ni podía seguir soportando ver a la mujer que más amó en su vida abrazando a otra mujer de esa manera tan íntima, de seguro ella era la novia de la que su mejor amiga le había hablado antes._

_Uno a uno el niño se fue despidiendo, tendiéndoles la mano a cada uno con solemnidad como lo había hecho un poco antes aquella señorita al saludarlo, pero cuando llegó el momento de despedirse de ella la dejó sumamente sorprendida cuando en vez de tenderle la mano la tiró hacia abajo, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo al oído "eres muy graciosa ¿por qué no vienes un día a jugar conmigo?", provocando que ésta se largara a reír. Ese niño le parecía maravilloso, no podía entender cómo podría ser hijo de alguien como Jessie ni mucho menos podía explicarse por qué había sentido esa sensación cálida y familiar al abrazarlo._

_Tras marcharse, todos se quedaron mirando a Charlie en busca de una explicación de por qué el niño la conocía._

_- ¿Por qué me miran así? Es uno de mis pacientes en la Clínica.- mintió logrando convencer a todos menos a Marley quien la miraba fijamente….."_

_**Presente.**_

- Entiendo, así que por eso tenías esa cara cuando llegamos- dijo Alex una vez que terminó el relato de su cuñada- Lo que más me sorprende es que piense casarse con ese idiota y que tengan un hijo juntos. Cuando estábamos en el Colegio perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que lo rechazó, ¿no te parece raro todo esto?- le preguntó a su mejor amiga, quien desvió su mirada un momento para después mirarlo con ojos llenos de dolor.

- No, porque después de todo fue para estar con ese estúpido que Rachel me dejó.-

- No entiendo por qué piensas eso. Durante dos años las vi salir juntas y créeme que nunca vi una pareja tan feliz ni tan enamorada como ustedes dos. Nunca vi a alguien que viera a su pareja con tanto amor y devoción como Rachel te miraba.- dijo cada vez más confundido.

- Pienso eso porque es así, ella misma me lo dijo a la cara.- dijo con voz ronca y volteándose hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín, entretanto unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-. Cuando faltaban poco más de tres meses para casarnos, Rachel empezó a actuar muy extraño: cada vez estaba más distante; pasaba todo el maldito día evitándome con cualquier estúpida excusa o hablando con el imbécil de Jessie; si le pedía que saliéramos siempre tenía algo que hacer; las pocas veces que salíamos a penas me dejaba besarla y me pedía que fuera a dejarla a su casa temprano; constantemente estaba con la cabeza en cualquier parte; y las pocas veces que hablábamos del matrimonio se ponía a la defensiva y me pedía que lo viéramos en otro momento. Fue por eso, ya cansada de su actitud, que fui a su casa y decidí enfrentarla.- en ese momento empezó a quebrarse su voz y las lágrimas ya caían libremente por sus mejillas-. Fue… fue el día más doloroso de mi vida…me dijo que no iba a casarse conmigo…y luego me dijo… me dijo que no me amaba… me negué a creerlo, pensé que solo eran los nervios producto del matrimonio… le rogué… le supliqué que no me dejara… le dije lo mucho que la amaba…pero no le importó en lo más mínimo romperme el corazón… sólo me devolvió el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado… y cuando le pregunté si todo lo que vivimos había sido una mentira no fue capaz de negarlo.- dijo ya con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- Lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que ella fuera capaz de hacerte algo así. Ahora entiendo todo, por qué cambiaste tanto, por qué decidiste aceptar la oferta de tu padre y marcharte a Oxford.- dijo mientras se acercaba y la estrechaba entre sus brazos como una forma de demostrar su apoyo-. Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan segura que te dejó para estar con el inútil de St. James?

- Porque yo misma lo vi con mis propios ojos. Una semana después de que Rachel terminara conmigo decidí buscarla porque todavía guardaba la esperanza de que todo no fuera más que un mal entendido o alguna horrible pesadilla, la extrañaba muchísimo y estaba estúpidamente enamorada de ella, por lo cual quería intentarlo aunque sea por última vez. Pero cuando la encontré estaba besándose con Jessie. Quedé completamente paralizada, sentí como en aquel momento mi corazón terminaba de romperse y entonces comprendí que nunca me amó de verdad, que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas no fue más que una mentira.- termino su relato con voz apagada.

- No sé que decir. Nunca pensé que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pensé que realmente te amaba. Perdón, perdóname por haber dudado de ti y haberte cuestionado en lugar de apoyarte.- le dijo con un claro tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

- No es tu culpa, no sabías lo que pasó ni tenías como saberlo. Durante estos años has seguido siendo mi mejor amigo y me has apoyado en todo cuanto has podido, y además te has dedicado a cuidar de mi hermana y hacerla la mujer más feliz y eso nunca terminaré de agradecerlo.-

- El niño, el hijo de Rachel, por tu condición ¿no has pensado que podría ser tuyo?-

- No digas ridiculeces. Durante todos estos años ella y Jessie se han mantenido juntos, es imposible que sea mi hijo.-

- Mmm… de acuerdo- dijo no muy convencido- Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte. ¿Qué tanto sabe Marley de todo esto?-

- Todo. Ella es la única a parte de ti que sabe todo lo que pasó con Rachel, y aún sabiendo mi pasado con ella quiso estar conmigo y fue curando poco a poco mi corazón y me devolvió la vida- dijo mientras un brillo especial se apoderaba de su mirada al pensar en su prometida.-

- Me alegro mucho por ti. Desde que estás con ella vi como poco a poco mi mejor amiga regresaba. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a buscar a tu prometida y a la mía, o sino tu hermana va a matarme.-


	5. Capítulo 5: Ella merece saber la verdad

**¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Lamento muchísimo la demora, les prometo no volverá a pasar y perdón por los errores que cometí al hacer la adaptación del capítulo anterior, procuraré tener más cuidado (y sí Juan Pablo es realmente Jessie :$). En compensación subiré los capítulo entre hoy y mañana :D **

**Gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo y también muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc. ,pero sobretodo por su apoyo y seguir hasta aquí. Ustedes realmente me alegran el día.**

**Quería mandar un saludo especial a darkstar1612 que me ha ayudado con todo esto y a seguir adelante, te quiero mucho ^.^**

**Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a FOX y, aunque no sepa lo que hace y cada vez este hundiendo más la serie, por desgracia a Ryan Murphy yo solo soy dueña de la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Ella merece saber la verdad.**

Mientras Quinn y Alexander hablaban, no muy lejos de ahí Marley y Charlie habían terminado de ver las cosas que necesitaban para la boda y se disponían a almorzar juntas y aprovechar de compartir ya que casi no habían tenido tiempo para conversar.

- ¿Y cómo van con los preparativos de la boda? ¿Ya tienen todo listo?-

- Sí menos mal. Quien dijo que preparar un matrimonio era algo fácil estaba completamente loco. Estos meses han sido terribles, desde encontrar un lugar que nos agrade, que sea precioso y en donde se pueda recibir a 200 personas para hacer la recepción, hasta el tener que elegir el menú que serviremos ese día, han sido una verdadera pesadilla. Y a eso súmale que tengo que hacer turnos de noche 3 días por semana en la Clínica. Es realmente agotador.-

- Bueno, al menos valdrá la pena todo ese sacrificio, piensa que en tan solo 2 semanas estarás casándote con Alexander y uniendo sus vidas para siempre.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

- Ni me lo digas que ya no puedo con los nervios y las ansias por el matrimonio- dijo riendo ante lo dicho por su cuñada- Mejor háblame de ti, ¿cómo van las cosas con la cabezota de mi hermana?-

- Todo va muy bien. Tu hermana es la mujer más tierna, romántica y detallista que he conocido en mi vida, es imposible no terminar enamorándose de ella- respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras un brillo especial se apoderaba de sus ojos.

- Se te nota en la cara lo enamorada que estás. Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Ahora dime, ¿no tuviste problemas para despertarla para que tomaran el avión temprano cuando viajaron? Mi hermana tiene muy mal despertar.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Para nada. Eso ocurre solo si no sabes cómo despertarla- dijo con una sonrisa pícara para después comenzar a reír al ver la cara de asco de su cuñada.- Charlie, hay algo que me tiene intranquila desde anteayer y que necesito preguntarte.- dijo poniéndose seria de repente al recordar lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto hace dos días.

- Adelante, puedes preguntarme lo que sea- dijo algo preocupada al ver el cambio tan brusco que había tenido su cuñada.-

- Ayer en el aeropuerto cuando encontramos a Quinn después de haber solucionado el problema con las maletas había algo extraño en ella, estaba demasiado seria y por un momento me pareció ver en sus ojos la mirada que tenía cuando la conocí- se detuvo un momento para analizar el gesto de sorpresa y algo de temor que había aparecido en el rostro de su cuñada- La chica con la que Q estaba… era Rachel Berry, ¿verdad?

- No… no sé de que hablas... has de estar viendo cosas donde no las hay, mi hermana puede que estuviera molesta por lo que pasó con las maletas- dijo cada vez más nerviosa evitando mirarla a los ojos.-

- Conozco a tu hermana más que nadie por lo que sé distinguir cuando está triste, y lo que vi ayer en sus ojos no lo veía hace años, en ellos había decepción, dolor, y confusión. Hace años vi una foto que guardaba de Rachel, ha cambiado mucho pero estoy casi segura que es ella. Amo a Quinn con todo mi corazón y me preocupa verla así, por favor Charlie, te lo ruego, dime que es lo que está pasando.- dijo con una mirada suplicante.

- Está bien… seré honesta contigo. Lo que voy a decirte es algo muy delicado y no puede saberlo nadie.- dijo mirando a su amiga seriamente.

- Te prometo que no diré nada, puedes confiar en mí.- dijo esperando a que su cuñada hablara.

- Tienes razón, la chica con la que estaba mi hermana era Rachel.- dijo viendo como su amiga abría sus ojos en señal de asombro.

- Ya lo sospechaba, pero no deja de sorprenderme…Charlie… ¿quién era ese niño que la acompañaba?- preguntó al recordar al pequeño que había visto el día anterior, dejándola shockeada y sin poder pronunciar palabra durante unos minutos.

- Primero dime… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Quinn sobre su historia con Rachel?- preguntó una vez que recuperó la compostura.

- Todo. Sé que estuvieron juntas durante dos años y que incluso llegaron a comprometerse, pero que cuando estaban a solo meses de casarse Rachel la dejó para empezar a salir con un chico destrozándole el corazón.- respondió sin poder evitar sentirse disgustada con aquella chica que tanto lastimó a su prometida.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que mi hermana te contara lo pasó. Sabes su parte de la historia pero no la de ella, ¿estás dispuesta a escucharla?- preguntó

- Sí.- fue lo único que dijo tras pensarlo un rato.

_**Ocho años atrás.**_

_"… En cuanto vio a su hermana abordar el avión y marcharse lejos de casa, sintió como la rabia y la impotencia se apoderaban de ella al verla tan destrozada, por lo que no resistió más y, pese a que Quinn le había pedido que no lo hiciera, fue en busca de Rachel completamente enfadada, en busca de una explicación..._

_- ¡¿Qué has hecho Rachel?! ¡¿Cómo dejaste partir así a mi hermana?!- le preguntó furiosa, pero cambió abruptamente su expresión al ver sus ojos bañados en lágrimas._

_- Nadie podría entenderlo en este momento. Discúlpame por todo esto, pero era algo que debía hacer, no podía seguir pensando sólo en mi felicidad. Espero que algún día Quinn pueda perdonarme y sepa comprender mis razones.- respondió mirándola con un dolor infinito._

_- No te entiendo, dime qué es lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué le rompiste el corazón a mi hermana de esa manera?- preguntó confundida intentando comprender a su mejor amiga._

_- Me di cuenta de que no podía seguir interfiriendo en su vida. Ella tenía sus sueños, y yo no era quién para destruirlos. Tu hermana es una de las personas más talentosas y maravillosas que he conocido, por lo que retenerla a mi lado hubiera sido muy egoísta, hubiera sido cuartarle un futuro lleno de éxito y felicidad. Debo resignarme y aceptar que la perdí. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que hice lo mejor por ella, el gran amor de mi vida.-_

_- ¡Eso es una estupidez, tú eras lo más importante en su vida!-le reprochó_

_- Entiéndeme por favor… yo cargo con algo que no la hubiera dejado partir tranquila. No hubiera sido justo para ella.-_

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! Y quiero que me digas la verdad. Tú no eres así, no puedo entender qué fue lo que te llevo a tomar esa decisión. Rach, iban a casarse, mi hermana se fue con el corazón destrozado de Lima, pensando que la mujer que hace unos días iba a ser su esposa, cambió todo su futuro y traicionó su confianza, para irse con otro. Incluso llegó a creer que la dejabas por ser intersexual. Además, ¿Jessie? ella nunca te ha gustado, tú estabas enamorada de Lucy, yo lo sé, te conozco bien…- le preguntó mirándola con decepción._

_- ¡Jamás haría algo así!- la interrumpió_ _Rachel no pudiendo evitar sentir un gran dolor al saber que Quinn pensaba eso- ¡Yo nunca me avergonzaría de Lucy, ni mucho menos de su situación! Yo… yo…- al escuchar los reproches de su mejor amiga no pudo seguir aguantando y la interrumpió de golpe diciéndole la verdad- Estoy embarazada.- se atrevió a confesar, pues si no podía confiar en su mejor amiga entonces ¿en quién?_

_- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo totalmente sorprendida._

_- Lo que escuchaste. Estoy embarazada, esa es la razón por la que no puedo casarme con tu hermana.- confesó._

_- ¿Quién es el padre?, ¿Jessie?... Pero, ¡¿en qué estabas pensando?! - le dijo cada vez más sorprendida. No podía entender cómo es que Jessie había conseguido entrar en su vida, mucho menos después de todo el daño que les había hecho._

_- Te equivocas. Es hijo de Quinn. Yo nunca me he entregado a alguien más.- respondió._

_- Entonces dime qué pretendes con todo esto. ¿Por qué le mentiste y dejaste que se fuera sabiendo que tendrán un bebé?-_

_- Ya te lo dije, darle un futuro feliz a tu hermana. Yo no puedo darle todo eso que ella desea, y si le confesaba mi estado se quedaría a mi lado. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían nuestros padres? Seguramente nos quitarían todo y ella no podría hacer más que buscar trabajo y desperdiciar todo el potencial que tiene. No podía permitirlo, por este amor que siento me juré que ella sería feliz. Es lo único que puedo hacer por Q. Por eso le hice creer que estaba con Jessie-respondió- Sé que probablemente no me entiendas, e incluso puedes odiarme, pero no podía hacerle eso…- le confesó cada vez más triste._

_- No podría hacerlo, mucho menos después de saber de lo que eres capaz por el amor que sientes por mi hermanita. Entiendo tus razones, lo único que demuestras es que sientes un amor realmente puro… pero Rach… es hijo de ambas, ¿cómo pretendes llevar todo esto sola?, no puedes sacrificarte sólo tú y echar tus sueños a la basura. Deberían enfrentar esto juntas.- le dijo mirándola, ya no con rabia, sino con comprensión y ternura._

_- No tiene sentido que sigamos discutiendo esto, es algo que ya no tiene vuelta atrás, ella ya tomó un avión rumbo a su futuro y yo debo seguir mi camino. Me imagino que dirán mis padres cuando se enteren, pero lo enfrentaré sola, no importa lo que pase, sé que seguiré adelante junto a mi hijo.- le dijo._

_- No digas tonterías porque tú nunca vas a estar sola, estaré a tu lado siempre y aún más ahora que sé que me darás un sobrino. Quiero que entiendas una cosa, yo no te presionaré, estaré contigo en cada momento que tú y ese niño me necesiten, pero un día deberás decir la verdad, no podrás negarlo para siempre, espero que estés lista para aquel entonces y no te preocupes, que estaré ahí para sostenerte. Una vez más comenzaremos algo juntas y espero que terminemos de la misma forma…."_.- terminó su relato Charlie.

Marley escuchaba asombrada la historia. No podía creerlo, eran demasiadas cosas juntas, y lo que era aún más impactante es que acababa de enterarse que su futura esposa tenía un hijo del cual no sabía nada. No pudo evitar pensar que el gesto de Rachel fue realmente noble y que sin esté, jamás hubiera conocido a Quinn.

- Pero ¿sabes? juntas maduramos, la ayude dentro de mis posibilidades, fue muy difícil ocultar esto de todos, pero es difícil arrepentirse de algo así. Juntas con José Miguel formamos una pequeña familia. A pesar de que yo estaba a la distancia, sabían que en cuanto me necesitaran yo no dudaría en ir. Han sido largos estos años, pero han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida. Estar al lado de mi sobrino y verlo crecer ha sido asombroso. Es el niño más lindo que he visto y además es igual a mi hermana, por lo que fue como tenerla junto a mí una vez más. Además esta fue la única forma en la que pude devolverle la mano a Rachel por todo lo que hizo por mí.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Estoy bastante impresionada con todo esto, pero ¿no crees que tu hermana debería saberlo? Después de todo es su hijo, y ya ha perdido ¿cuánto? ¿7 años de su vida? – le dijo preocupada por su prometida.

- Comparto contigo la idea de que ella debe saberlo, pero no somos nosotras las indicadas para hacerlo. Ahora que sabes todo, espero que pueda contar con tu discreción.- le preguntó preocupada.

- No te preocupes. Sé lo que es guardar un secreto por amor a otra persona, si algún día se llega a enterar, no habrá sido por mí.

- ¿Sabes por qué te lo dije?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

- No.- respondió.

- Yo no debería hacerlo, estoy traicionando la confianza de Rachel con esto, pero serás la futura esposa de mi hermana y cuando ella lo sepa, que te aseguro será pronto, necesitará tu apoyo, no será fácil para ella aceptar que tiene un hijo que ya tiene 7 años. Tú deberás guiarla y ayudarla a acercarse a Miguel con delicadeza.- le confesó.

- Yo la ayudaré a sobrellevar está situación, será duro, pero creo que con ayuda de nosotras podrá lograrlo. Quinn es una mujer llena de bondad, es una de las cosas que me enamoró de ella, creo que ni siquiera sentiría rencor por Rachel.- le dijo con seguridad.

- Con lo que se refiere a ella mi hermana es muy impredecible.- le advirtió preocupada.

- Pude notarlo en el aeropuerto, su expresión me lo dijo todo.- concluyó.

- ¿Crees que logre perdonarla?- le preguntó temiendo por la reacción de su hermana.

- No lo sé, fueron pocas las veces que tocamos el tema cuando estábamos en la Universidad. Pero creo que lo que realmente le pasa con Rachel, y que le impide perdonarla, es que no entiende qué fue lo que pasó, qué fue lo que la motivó a deshacer la vida que tenían juntas. Tendrías que haberla visto cuando la conocí, no había ni un poco de brillo en su mirada.-

- Que doloroso debió haber sido para mi hermana tener que vivir todo ese dolor sola, lejos de su familia.- comentó cada vez más triste.

- Creo que de cierta forma fue mejor así. Ustedes estaban demasiado involucrados con la familia Zúñiga, si se hubiera quedado le hubiera costado más superarla. Necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello que se la recordara.- le dijo intentando reconfortarla.

- Tienes razón. Eso es algo que aún me duele y deberé hablar con ella en su momento, deberé darle mis motivos y espero que lo entienda, espero que comprenda que si hice lo que hice fue porque consideré que era lo mejor para las dos.- admitió, confesándole su mayor temor.

- Lo hará, no te quepa la menor duda. Si hay algo que es importante para ella, es su familia, y más aún su hermana, no sabes la forma en que habla de ti. Se le nota lo orgullosa que está por todo lo que has logrado.- le dijo sonriendo, mientras su cuñada se sonrojaba.

- No digas eso que me da vergüenza. Realmente pasamos muchas cosas juntas cuando éramos niñas, pero eso ya quedo atrás. Estos 8 años nos distanciamos muchísimo.- le dijo con tristeza.

- Pero ella te sigue queriendo de la misma forma.-

- Yo lo sé, pero me hizo falta en muchos momentos, necesité de su apoyo, pero bueno ya todo quedó atrás… Tú la trajiste de vuelta con nosotros y es algo que te agradeceré siempre.- le dijo acercándose a abrazarla.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo. Fue ella quien me salvó.- dijo con humildad.

- Le devolviste la sonrisa y además la trajiste de vuelta a casa junto con su familia. Eso es algo por lo que estaré agradecida siempre.- le dijo agradecida.

- Ella quiso por su propia cuenta volver con su familia. Solo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.- dijo sonriendo.

- Perdóname por favor, surgió una emergencia en la Clínica. Dile a Alex y a Quinn que tuve que irme- dijo rápidamente tras sentir vibrar su localizador en su bolsillo.

- No hay problema. Yo les diré. Que te vaya bien- respondió riendo suavemente.

Marley se sentó y quedó pensativa ante lo que acababa de confesarle su cuñada. No sabía que hacer. Por un lado Quinn era su prometida y la amaba por lo que no podía evitar sentirse culpable por esconderle algo tan importante como un hijo, pero por el otro lado Charlie era su amiga y no podía traicionar su confianza, mucho menos después de haberle confiado algo tan importante.

De repente sintió como el celular de su amiga, que de seguro lo había olvidado al salir apurada, comenzaba a sonar cada vez más fuerte, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tomó el teléfono y decidió contestar pensando que podía ser algo importante con respecto a la Clínica, pero quedó sorprendida al ver el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla y el mensaje "Nos vemos a las 16:30 a la salida de Breadstix". Eran las 16:00, faltaba sólo media hora para el encuentro

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Marley llamó a Quinn y le pidió que no pasara por ella pues saldría a ver unas cosas que podrían necesitar para la despedida de soltera de su cuñada, y luego se dirigió hacia el lugar que decía el mensaje. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo quizás no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, pero necesitaba sacarse esa duda de encima y además conocer a esa mujer, la que marcó por tantos años a la que es ahora su prometida. Necesitaba saber cómo era, de cierta forma al verla en el aeropuerto muchas inseguridades despertaron y la única forma de disiparlas era teniendo respuestas y quién mejor que Rachel para dárselas.

* * *

Cuando llegó logró divisar a Rachel desde lejos esperando en la entrada del lugar. Se acercó rápidamente y una vez que se encontró frente a ella, ésta quedó sorprendida al ver que se trataba de la prometida de Quinn.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.- le dijo más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó intentando simular que no la había reconocido.

- Mi nombre es Marley Rose, y no me mientas sé que sabes perfectamente quien soy.- respondió desafiante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme?- preguntó confundida.

- Eso no es importante, pero lo que debo decirte sí lo es. Ya lo sé todo sobre ti.- le dijo viendo cómo una mirada de terror se apoderaba de ella al escucharla.

- ¿Qué podrías saber tú de mí?- mintió intentando despistarla.

- Sé quién eres, lo que significaste en la vida de Q, que tienes un hijo suyo, y que le has mintiendo a todos durante estos años.- le dijo enfrentándola con severidad.

El rostro de Rachel en ese momento era indescriptible, no lograba entender de qué forma su secreto, el que llevaba guardando durante 8 años, había llegado a oídos de otra persona, que para su desgracia era la mujer que se casaría con Quinn.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?- decidió indagar.

- Porque me basta con ver al niño para confirmarlo. Es idéntico a su madre, tendría que ser ciega para no notarlo. Ahora dime, ¿qué pretendías con todo esto?, ¿no crees que ya has causado suficiente daño? Le hiciste creer a Quinn que la habías dejado por otro devastándola por completo por tus decisiones, ¿y más encima le ocultaste que tiene un hijo?- le dijo con reproche.

- Jamás podrías entender mis motivos.- le dijo cada vez más molesta.

- No pretendo hacerlo. Si vine fue solamente en busca de una explicación.-

- No eres quién para exigirla.- respondió a la defensiva.

- Soy quien le devolvió a Lucy la vida y la sonrisa que tú le quitaste. Durante años la vi sufrir y cerrarse al mundo, encerrándose en el estudio con tal de poder olvidarte. Más que alguien que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños parecía muerta en vida. Fui yo quien estuvo a su lado y la ayudó a salir adelante, curando una a una todas sus heridas, escuchándola, acompañándola y consolándola cada vez que se preguntaba por qué le habías hecho eso. Y sobre todo soy quien la ama con todo su corazón y estaría dispuesta a darlo todo por ella. Eso me da derecho a exigirla- le dijo furiosa sin titubear ni un segundo.

- Aún así no tengo por qué dártela- dijo pretendiendo parecer dura, aunque evitando mirarle a los ojos ya que tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

- Si no lo haces les diré a todos tu secreto, pero si lo haces no intervendré. Muy por el contrario de lo que puedas pensar, no es mi intención revelar tu secreto. Todo lo que quiero es saber la verdad y entender qué fue lo que te llevó a mentir durante todos estos años.- dijo con sinceridad.

"Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría, no tan pronto. Pretendía hacerlo en la boda. Quién me asegura que esto no vaya a llegar a oídos de Quinn. Además, ¿cómo pudo enterarse de todo?".- pensaba cada vez más nerviosa, mientras Marley la miraba muy fijamente y con una inquebrantable determinación:

- Sigo esperando que me respondas.- dijo seriamente.

- Es una historia muy larga de contar.- advirtió.

- Tengo mucho tiempo.- contestó sarcásticamente y con un dejo de escepticismo.

- Todo comenzó cuando me di cuenta de mi embarazo, pretendía decírselo, de hecho esa noche nos veríamos. En cuanto la vi quería decirle, pero ella no podía contener su alegría al decirme que su padre le había ofrecido irse a Inglaterra a estudiar Leyes, como ella siempre soñó. En ese momento sentí como el mundo se me venía encima, no sabía si debía decirle, si dejarla partir o retenerla conmigo. Pensé que sería muy egoísta cortar sus alas, no era capaz luego de escucharla tanto tiempo hablar de querer ser una abogada de prestigio como su padre…- empezó a relatar pero Marley la interrumpió algo molesta por sus palabras.

- Fuiste muy egoísta.- le dijo molesta.

- Pero no me has dejado terminar.- se intentó justificar.

- Es todo lo que puedo decirte, pensaste solamente en ti.- le dijo directamente.

- Pensé solamente en ella.- se defendió.

- No. Si hubieras pensando en ella le hubieras dicho la verdad, hubieras luchado a pesar de todo, habrías pensando en ese niño.- seguía cada vez más molesta.

- A mi hijo no lo toques.- dijo con furiosa ante sus palabras.

- Yo no lo he tocado, simplemente digo lo que pienso y lo que realmente salta a la vista. Una persona que ama, da todo por el otro, no solamente se sacrifica pensando en el otro, piensa en la pareja. Quizás el sueño de ser abogada de Quinn se hubiera tardado más, pero juntas lo habrían logrado…. Ciertamente no puedo entender como llegaste a pensar en una solución así.- le dijo ya furiosa por su actitud.

- Era joven.- respondió intentando justificarse.

- Eso no me lo creo. ¿Sabes? entiendo de cierta forma que ocultaras tu embarazo por ella, que querías que se fuera para que lograra sus metas, pero lo que no puedo perdonarte fue la forma en cómo lo hiciste. ¿Quieres saber cómo era la Lucy que conocí?- preguntó firmemente.

- No lo digas por favor.- negándose a escuchar más pues era conciente de que le dolería escucharlo.

- Imagínate si hubieras tenido que vivirlo. Era una chica sin ninguna alegría. Solo estudiaba, pero si veías su mirada no había nada que la motivara a hacerlo, me costó mucho tiempo poder conocerla bien, que volviera a sonreír y más aún que me contara qué había pasado entre ustedes. Ella se fue de aquí con el corazón roto, pensando que el amor de su vida se había ido con otro, que desechó todos sus sueños juntas por otra persona. A caso ¿no pensaste que quizás su sueño de formar una familia contigo era más grande que su sueño de ser una abogada de Oxford? – le dijo furiosa al recordar todo por lo que tuvo que pasar su prometida por ella.

- Realmente no lo pensé así, pero no puedes pretender juzgar mi vida, no después de todo este tiempo.- respondió llorando cada vez más fuerte.

- No pretendo juzgarte, solo no puedo evitar decirte lo que pienso, tu futuro hubiera sido muy distinto si hubieras preferido luchar antes que rendirte.- dijo con frialdad.

- No me rendí…- respondió más que intentando convencerla a ella, intentando convencerse a si misma.

- Si lo hiciste, preferiste no luchar y seguir sola. Pensaste solamente en ti, como te dije, yo conozco a Lucy, sé sin dudar ni un segundo que se hubiera quedado junto a ti y ese niño feliz, nunca se hubiera arrepentido, porque hay cosas más importantes. Además de todas formas habría conseguido convertirse en una excelente abogada, porque ella tiene la pasión suficiente para conseguirlo.- dijo orgullosa de su prometida.

- Basta, no sigas, ya es demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse.- titubeando sin poder dejar de llorar.

Marley no pudo contenerse más y terminó por darle una fuerte cachetada, dejándola sorprendida mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

- Me la imagino jugando con su hijo en el parque, riendo como si ambos fueran pequeños, compitiendo en los video juegos, en paseos familiares, en juntas con amigos, pudiendo notar en cada palabra lo orgullosa que está de su hijo y por consiguiente de la decisión que tomó de seguir contigo, de formar una familia. Solo te puedo decir que si sigues con ese pensamiento vas a quedar sola, te sientes más importante que cualquiera y no es así, tienes un hijo, ¿a caso eso no te hace pensar?, ella necesita de su madre ¿o pretendes ocultárselo para siempre? - dijo con frialdad.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Que solo vaya y le diga que ese niño con el que chocó en el aeropuerto es su hijo?!- preguntó con ironía.

- Claro que no, pero han pasado ocho años como para que no se te haya ocurrido ninguna forma de decírselo. Yo que tú me doy prisa, no me lo ha dicho, pero estoy segura que piensa que ese niño es de otro.- le advirtió.

- ¡¿Que?!- dijo sorprendida.

- Como oíste, y no es de extrañar si le mentiste, le dijiste que no la querías, o sea realmente no se si le mentiste o no, el punto es que la próxima vez que se vean debes decirle la verdad, no puedes seguir escapando, porque te dañas a ti misma.- dijo directa.

- ¿Y no crees que esto pueda afectar tu relación? ¿No crees que sería mejor que yo callara por tu bien?- le preguntó sorprendida por sus palabras.

- No lo creo.- respondió muy molesta – además no podría anteponer mi felicidad, por sobre la de ella y la de tu hijo, sería muy egoísta de mi parte, si ella desea irse de mi lado, pues no puedo hacer nada, solo puedo confiar en el amor que dice tenerme y la verdad es que no dudo, porque soy inmensamente feliz a su lado.- respondió con sinceridad.

Fue imposible para ella contener el llanto en ese momento llena de frustración e ira. En su mente podía ver todos los errores que había cometido en todos estos años. Luego de escuchar las duras palabras de Marley entendió que en su desesperando intento de evitarle el dolor a Lucy, había herido a más personas, incluyéndose a ella misma.

- Debes entender que la vida está llena de momentos difíciles, pero la solución a todos ellos está en contar con el otro. Aislándote solo te generaste más daño, espero que algún día lo puedas entender.- dijo más calmada intentándola hacerla entender.

Con mucha pena y lágrimas en los ojos le responde:

- Gracias por tus palabras, intentaré hacer mejor las cosas ahora, por mi hijo.- dijo agradecida de verdad.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo espero de corazón que logres ser feliz. Ahora debo irme, no puedo seguir haciendo esperar a Lucy o empezará preocuparse, ya que no sabe donde estoy.

Cuando pretendía irse, Rachel le dice:

- Pero, ¿no crees que hay cosas que a veces es mejor no decir?, ¿que es mejor evitarle a la gente cierto tipo de dolores?- le preguntó.

Sin dar marcha atrás Marley le responde, de forma un poco borde:

- Claro que hay cosas que es mejor no decirle a la gente para evitarle sufrimiento, para darles aunque sea una pequeña gota de felicidad, pero este no es tu caso, y en esto hay más involucrados que solo ustedes, hay un niño que depende de tus decisiones, espero que logres ser lo suficientemente madura para entenderlo algún día….- dijo para después marcharse.

Nunca había sentido tanta culpa de sus propias decisiones, jamás pensó que llegaría el momento donde tendría que ser sincera con ella misma, y reconocerse que no actuó bien, que quizás fue egoísta. Reconocerse que erró al intentar decidir por todos, que pudo haberle dado un futuro diferente a su hijo, y pudo haber sido feliz junto a la mujer que amaba. Pero quizás aún no era demasiado tarde para intentar buscar su felicidad, pero sabía que no sería sencillo, no con la sombra de Jessie rondando su vida y Marley junto a Quinn.

- Ya perdí una vez por temor a jugar, pero ahora arriesgaré todo en esta mano, no tengo nada que perder.- concluyó, para luego dirigirse al estacionamiento y volver a su casa.


	6. Capítulo 6: Por ti

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la FOX. Yo sólo soy dueña de la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

**Por ti.**

Rachel entró en su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se recargó en ella un instante, luego se dejó caer lentamente al piso apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas. Realmente agradecía que sus padres se hayan llevado a José Miguel al parque de diversiones, ya que pese a que lo extrañaba necesitaba un momento a solas, no quería que su hijo la viera en ese estado. Desde que Marley se había marchado no había podido parar de llorar. Las palabras de esta habían calado hondo, es más, no dejó de pensar en ellas. En tan solo unos minutos, aquella chica, le había hecho enfrentar todo aquello de lo que llevaba años huyendo.

"… _¿Quieres saber cómo era la Lucy que conocí?- preguntó firmemente._

_- No lo digas por favor.- negándose a escuchar más pues era conciente de que le dolería escucharlo._

_- Imagínate si hubieras tenido que vivirlo. Era una chica sin ninguna alegría. Solo estudiaba, pero si veías su mirada no había nada que la motivara a hacerlo, me costó mucho tiempo poder conocerla bien, que volviera a sonreír y más aún que me contara qué había pasado entre ustedes. Ella se fue de aquí con el corazón roto, pensando que el amor de su vida se había ido con otro, que desechó todos sus sueños juntas por otra persona. A caso ¿no pensaste que quizás su sueño de formar una familia contigo era más grande que su sueño de ser una abogada de Oxford?..."_

- Lucy… Pasé años convenciéndome a mi misma que había tomado la mejor decisión al alejarla de mí de esa manera y ocultarle a nuestro hijo, ya que después de todo ella estaba cumpliendo su sueño, seguramente sería más feliz que a mí lado. Incluso llegué a pensar que nunca me había amado, ya que después de todo había aceptado la propuesta de su padre de estudiar en el extranjero sin dudarlo, pero me equivoqué pues al intentar ayudarla terminé lastimándola de la peor forma y lastimándome a mí.

Durante todo este tiempo no hice más que intentar olvidarla y sacarla de mi corazón, pero cada vez que veía a nuestro hijo sonreír o jugar emocionado con los demás niños del albergue, era como tenerla a ella frente a mis ojos. Es impresionante el parecido que tienen; su rostro, el brillo característico de su mirada, su sonrisa, sus gestos, e incluso muchos de sus gustos los heredó de ella.- pensaba intentando buscar consuelo y una justificación para su actuar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Mientras se encontraba sentada en el piso, totalmente vulnerable, sin más que lamentaciones en su cabeza, no pudo evitar pensar en el día en que se enteró que José Miguel venía en camino.

_**Ocho años atrás…**_

_"Estaban a fines de Agosto y Rachel no podía ser más feliz. En tan solo unos cuantos meses se casaría con Lucy, y unirían sus vidas para siempre. Estos dos años juntas habían sido como un sueño, cada día se enamoraba un poco más. No obstante, había algo que le preocupaba y la tenía cada vez más inquieta. Hacía un par de semanas que no se sentía del todo bien, estaba constantemente cansada, tenía fuertes cambios de humor, a momentos no podía soportar el olor del café por la mañana, tenía frecuentemente náuseas y mareos, y para colmo su periodo se había retrasado. No podía evitar temer estar embarazada, ya que recordó que la última vez que hicieron el amor, por las prisas al dejarse llevar por la pasión, no se habían protegido. No entendía cómo podían haber sido tan descuidados, estaba muy asustada, y lo peor es que no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie ni si quiera a su novia. Por eso decidió ir sola al médico con la esperanza de que éste le dijera que tan solo se trataba de un malestar temporal y escogió un día en que su novia tuviera entrenamiento con el equipo de porristas de Mackinley para que no lo notara ni se preocupara. El doctor tras escuchar los síntomas que le había mencionado la mandó a hacerse una serie de exámenes, aunque le advirtió que solo era para estar seguros puesto que, por los malestares que le había descrito, estaba casi seguro de que se encontraba embarazada. Salió de la consulta sumamente alterada tras realizarse los estudios, no entendía como esto podía estar pasando._

_Al día siguiente se encontraba retraída e incluso algo irritable por lo que fue imposible que Lucy no se preocupara. Por eso decidió no preguntarle nada hasta que terminaran las clases, esperando que se tranquilizara para que pudieran hablar con más calma y poder saber qué era lo que la tenía en tal estado._

_- Amor ¿estás bien?, te noto algo extraña.- le preguntó mientras salían del laboratorio cogidos de las manos, sin notar que Jessie los miraba de cerca y se disponía a escuchar su conversación._

_- No es nada, tranquila. Sólo me mareé un poco con el olor de los químicos, pero ya estoy mejor.- respondió un poco esquiva a la pregunta de su novia._

- _Mmm... No lo digo por eso solamente- le dijo no muy convencida. Rachel era una de las mejores alumnas del curso en Biología y nunca antes había tenido problemas al trabajar con órganos de animales o químicos en clases- desde hace unos días que te noto algo ensimismada e incluso distraída, como si tuvieras tu cabeza constantemente en otra parte. ¿Hay algo qué te preocupe?- le preguntó con inquietud, esperando que ésta fuera honesta._

- _No te preocupes que no me pasa nada. Estás siendo un poco paranoica.- le dijo un poco más dura de lo que esperaba._

- _Bueno, perdóname por preocuparme por mi novia.- respondió con sarcasmo._

- _No quise ser cortante contigo, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa con los preparativos de nuestro matrimonio, por favor discúlpame.- se disculpó al notar lo dura que había sonado su respuesta, pero era algo que no podía controlar, los nervios por los resultados de los exámenes que se había hecho la tenían cada vez más inquieta._

- _No hay problema, pero eso si no te presiones mucho con los preparativos, por algo estamos las dos en esto- dijo intentando calmarla con una sonrisa- ¿Vamos?, te invito a comer a mi casa y estudiamos juntas, así aprovechamos de estar un momento a solas.- le dijo con una mirada seductora en sus ojos, intentado insinuar que harían algo más que estudiar._

- _Lo siento amor pero le prometí a mi madre que saldría con ella esta tarde.- le mintió evitando mirarla a los ojos._

- _Oh! Bueno. ¿Al menos nos podemos ver más tarde, quizás en la noche?- preguntó visiblemente decepcionada._

- _Claro. Ven a cenar a mi casa, te estaré esperando.- le dijo consiguiendo hacerla sonreír. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por mentirle, pero quería esperar a estar del todo segura para contarle la noticia._

- _Ok. Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo, nunca lo olvides.- le dijo para después acercarse a ella, para depositar un beso en sus labios._

- _Yo también te amo, y mucho.- le dijo acariciando su rostro, fijando su mirada en sus ojos, deseando decirle lo que pasaba, por un segundo cruzó por su mente enterarla de todo, pero prefirió callar, para luego despedirse de ella y partir rumbo a la Clínica._

_En cuanto Jessie vio a Rachel alejarse y partir corriendo hacia su auto tras haberse despedido de Lucy, decidió seguirla pues él también había notado el cambio repentino de la castaña y estaba decidido a descubrir qué era lo que le pasaba._

_Al llegar a la Clínica, Rachel se dirigió rumbo a la consulta de su ginecólogo, ansiosa por saber los resultados de los exámenes que se había hecho el día anterior. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento se percató que era seguida de cerca por St. James, quién tras verla ingresar a la consulta, se dirigió hacia la puerta quedando sorprendido al descubrir de qué clase de médico se trataba._

- _Señorita Berry, acabo de recibir los resultados del laboratorio. Permítame felicitarla, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, usted está embarazada.- le dijo el doctor sonriente mientras se le levantaba para brindarle sus buenos deseos._

- _¿Qué?- fue la única frase que logró hilar tras recibir la noticia._

- _Los exámenes dieron positivo. Usted y su prometido van a ser papás-explicó el médico quien no sabía que Quinn era una chica ni mucho menos de su condición- ahora le voy a dar una receta con las vitaminas que debe tomar y los cuidados que debe tener con respecto al bebé.- le dijo mientras escribía en su computadora._

- _Muchas gracias por todo.- tras charlar un poco más sobre las precauciones que está debía tener en estos meses con el médico, se despidió._

- _Nos vemos la próxima semana.- le dijo mientras la acompañaba a la salida de la consulta. _

_"No puede ser, estoy embarazada. ¿Cómo se lo diré?"- pensaba asustada mientras se dirigía hacia los estacionamientos, no sabía como todos iban a tomar esto, era algo que no estaba en los planes de nadie, se encontraba tan acongojada que no lograba pensar con claridad._

_Mientras, escondido en una esquina de la sala de espera Jessie, que había visto a Rachel despedirse del doctor y alejarse, decide acercarse para hablar con él e intentar averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con la chica._

_-Disculpe, ¿es usted el doctor Hartman?- le preguntó aparentando no saberlo, pues ya había visto su nombre en la puerta._

- _Sí, el mismo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo amablemente._

- _Mi nombre es Jessie St. James y quedé de juntarme aquí con mi prometida que tenía hora con usted, pero me he retrasado- le respondió al doctor fingiendo ser el prometido de Rachel- Su nombre es Rachel Berry, ¿por casualidad no la ha visto?- preguntó fingiendo preocupación ante el doctor._

- _Con que usted es el novio de la señorita Berry. Ella acaba de irse, si se apura tal vez la pueda alcanzar- quien apunta hacia la dirección por donde había partido la chica._

- _Prefiero que me diga como está antes de ir a buscarla, realmente todo esto me tiene muy abrumado.- le respondió._

- _Está bien, ya que no quiere esperar tendré que darle yo las buenas nuevas para no preocuparlo. Los exámenes confirmaron nuestras sospechas, salieron positivos. ¡Muchas felicidades señor St. James, usted va a ser papá!- dijo dejándolo anonadado por la noticia, para luego acercarse y darle un fuerte abrazo._

- _¡Muchas gracias por todo doctor! ¡De inmediato iré a buscarla!- se despidió Jessie fingiendo una sonrisa, saliendo confundido del lugar ya que no podía creer que Rachel hubiera engañado a Quinn además de impaciente por saber quién era el padre del bebé._

_"Así que Rachel engañó a la estúpida de Fabray y tendrá un hijo, ¡esto es una bomba! Ya veré como utilizarlo a mi favor".- pensó para si mientras se subía a su auto._

_Entretanto Rachel, que hace un poco más de dos horas había llegado a su casa, no había podido dejar de llorar en su habitación, pensaba en mil formas de contarles a todos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba asustada, no sabía que pasaría con su vida ahora que tendría un hijo, además no sabía como iba a decírselo a Lucy y tenía pánico de perderla._

_De repente sintió como su padre golpeaba la puerta, y entraba sin esperar la respuesta._

- _Hija, el padre de Lucy está abajo esperándote. Me dijo que quiere hablar algo importante contigo- le dijo tras acercarse, para limpiarle las lágrimas- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?, ¿Pasó algo malo?, ¿Tienes problemas con tu novia?- le preguntó preocupado._

- _No papá. Tranquilo, las cosas con Lucy van de maravilla, sólo estoy algo nerviosa por la boda- respondió intentando calmarlo- Ahora será mejor que me arregle y baje a hablar con el señor Fabray.- exclamó mientras se dirigía al baño._

_Quince minutos después, entraba en la sala de estar de su casa y se encontraba con sus padres hablando con Russel tranquilamente._

- _Buenas tardes señor Fabray, ¿Cómo está?- saludó a su suegro tras acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla._

- _Buenas tardes Rachel. Estoy muy bien gracias- contestó el saludo a su nuera- Vine a tu casa porque necesito hablar algo importante contigo sobre mi hija.- le explicó a la muchacha._

- _¿Qué ocurre?, ¿le pasó algo?- preguntó preocupada._

- _No, tranquila ella está bien- explicó calmando a la chica- Entonces, ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas ahora?- preguntó serio._

- _Por supuesto. Los dejamos hablar tranquilos- dijo Hiram poniéndose de pie, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio observando la escena junto a su marido._

- _Quedas en tu casa Russel.- dijo Leroy, tras levantarse y dirigirse a la salida en compañía de su marido._

- _¿De qué quiere hablar señor Fabray?- preguntó Rachel después de que sus padres se fueron._

- _Vine a hablar contigo porque quiero que canceles el matrimonio y dejes libre a mi hija.- explicó con dureza._

- _¿Por qué quiere que haga algo así?, yo a su hija la amo muchísimo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.- exclamó dolida ante las palabras de su suegro._

- _Mi hija es una chica brillante, y tiene un gran futuro por delante, además como mi primogénita, es a ella a quien le corresponde hacerse cargo de mi empresa y no quiero que su tonta fantasía romántica adolescente siga interfiriendo con los planes que tengo para ella.- aclaró déspota y con soberbia el hombre. _

- _Lo que tenemos no es una fantasía romántica, es de verdad. Además me parece realmente cruel que me pida que la deje porque nuestra relación interfiera en sus planes para Quinn.- respondió Rachel cada vez más molesta, ciertamente no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir de su lado – además es ella a quién le corresponde tomar ese tipo de decisiones en su vida.- replicó._

- _Si la amas tanto como dices es mejor dejarla ir. Esta tarde le ofrecí la oportunidad de estudiar Leyes en la Universidad de Oxford al sur de Inglaterra como quería, pero me temo que si ustedes siguen con la estupidez de casarse pueda convertirse en un obstáculo para ella. Piénsalo, mi hija es lo suficientemente estúpida y sentimental como para renunciar a todo sólo para estar contigo, así que si realmente sientes algo por ella permitirás que alcance sus metas.- concluyó con una sonrisa cargada de suficiencia al ver el pesar en el rostro de la chica._

- _Podremos hacerlo funcionar entre las dos.- contestó con voz temblorosa comenzando a flaquear._

- _No lo creo.- respondió tajante – Me temo que si sigues con ella sólo serías un estorbo en su camino. Asimismo, si se casan puedes quedar embarazada y con eso terminar de destruir sus metas, y si eso llega a pasar, te prometo que lo perderá todo y yo mismo me encargaré que ni en la peor Universidad lleguen a aceptarla.- amenazó duramente conciente de la angustia en el rostro de Rachel- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Espero que hagas lo correcto, que dejes de pensar en ti y por un segundo te pongas en el lugar de mi hija.- concluyó dirigiéndose a la salida._

_En cuanto el padre de Quinn abandonó la sala, Rachel no pudo más que sentarse en el sofá, intentando procesar todo aquello que le había dicho el padre de quién dentro de poco se convertiría en su esposa, por un momento llegó a creer en lo que Russel le había dicho, ella y este niño solamente serían un estorbo en la vida de Lucy, tal vez sería mejor hacerle caso a éste y apartarse. Realmente se encontraba muy confundida, totalmente reflexiva._

- _¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero perderla, la amo muchísimo pero no puedo estar a su lado sabiéndome la culpable de frenar su vida. Por mucho que me duela tendré que dejarla y nunca tendrá que saber de la existencia de nuestro hijo.- terminó de decir una vez que consiguió calmarse un poco y dejar de llorar…"_

**Presente**

- Fui tan cobarde al dejarme llevar por mis miedos e inseguridades y escuchar a su padre en vez que a mi corazón. Nunca debí dejarla y mucho menos de esa manera. Cuánto quisiera que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas y haberme casado con ella.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien llevaba un buen rato tocando la puerta y, como no contestaba, empezó a tocar el timbre insistentemente consiguiendo, debido a los constantes ruidos, sacarla de su introspección para levantarse. Mientras se acercaba a la entrada se limpió la cara, mientras se preguntaba quién tocaba de esa manera.

- Hola, ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo que no me abrías? ¿Estuviste llorando?- preguntó Jessie que acababa de llegar.

- No estaba haciendo nada en especial, es más llegué hace poco ya que estaba con Charlie.- mintió evitando su mirada.

- No me mientas, te conozco muy bien y sé que estuviste llorando. ¿A caso es por Fabray? ¿Tanto te afecta que esa imbécil haya regresado?- preguntó cada vez más molesto.

- Por supuesto que no, sabes muy bien que nosotros no somos nada, y si estuve llorando es sólo porque estoy muy estresada por el trabajo.- le contestó.

- Rachel, ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! vi perfectamente como la mirabas en el aeropuerto, se notaba a simple vista que aún te mueres por ella. ¡¿Dónde estabas realmente?! ¡Lo de Charlie no me lo creo ya que acabo de verla en la Clínica!, ¡¿Estabas con ella cierto?!- gritó furioso.

- ¡No seas ridículo! Es cierto no estaba con ella, no quería decírtelo pero me pidió que fuera su dama de honor, estaba comprando un vestido. ¡Además te recuerdo que Quinn tiene novia, tu y yo la vimos, estuvo junto a ella en todo momento!- terminó gritando sin poder evitar sentir un gran desconsuelo al decir esas últimas palabras.

- ¿Es una lástima no? Durante todos estos años has sufrido por no haber conseguido olvidarle, mientras ella no tardó nada en sacarte de su vida y cambiarte por otra.- le dijo con sorna- Bueno, si llegas si quiera a buscarla o intentar hablar con ella sabes muy bien lo que pasará, así que te recomiendo que no hagas ninguna estupidez.- la amenazó.

- Sí, lo sé.- contestó apesadumbrada al recordar aquello que la ataba a él.

- Ahora preciosa, no es por nada pero muero de hambre y por eso aproveché de venir a almorzar con mi amada prometida.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le robaba un beso.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de la familia Fabray, Marley acababa de llegar al lugar, y al ingresar al salón se encontró con Lucy y Alexander, quienes se encontraban charlando plácidamente sentados en el sofá.

- ¡Hola amor!, que bueno que llegas ya me tenías preocupada.- dijo en cuanto la vio, para después levantarse y acercarse a ella para besarla.

- Hola preocupona.- dijo tras devolverle el saludo- lo lamento, se me pasó rápidamente la hora sin notarlo- explicó tras separarse, acariciando con delicadeza su espalda, entretanto Lucy la abrazaba- Hola Ale, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó sin separarse de esta.

- No tan bien como ustedes, pero bien, gracias- contestó con una sonrisa- Bueno, por lo que veo aquí estoy sobrando así que será mejor que me vaya- expresó con picardía- ¡Oye Julieta!, no te olvides de que quedaste de ir a buscar a Thomas y a Alice al aeropuerto más tarde, y acuérdate de retirar mañana temprano los anillos de la joyería.- le recordó.

- Sí lo sé. Ahora vete que quiero estar un momento a solas con mi chica- le respondió mirándolo amenazadoramente por la broma.

- ¡Quinn no seas grosera!- la regañó su novia separándose de su abrazo y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro- No le hagas caso a esta boba, ¿por qué no te quedas a almorzar?- le preguntó amablemente.

- Suena tentador, pero en serio debo irme porque le prometí a mi hermano que le ayudaría a elegir un regalo para su novia, ya que mañana cumplen 6 meses juntos- explicaba mientras se despedía de ésta con un beso en la mejilla y de su mejor amiga con un beso en la cabeza, para finalmente retirarse riéndose de su cuñada.

- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Encontraste el vestido que necesitabas?- le preguntó a Lucy, tras acercarse a ella y acomodarse sobre sus piernas en el sofá, empezando a acariciarle el cabello delicadamente.

- Sí, ya lo compré.- respondió acariciándola con ternura- Cariño, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.- le explicó poniéndose seria de repente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es sobre nuestro compromiso. Me gustaría anunciarlo a mi familia durante la cena de esta noche, ¿te parece bien?- le preguntó mirándola con dulzura, esperando que estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión.

- Me parece perfecto. Aunque no creo que sea una sorpresa para todos, ni del agrado de todos.- dijo riendo con un poco de ironía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Porque algo me dice que tu madre ya se dio cuenta, ya que me ha preguntado varias veces por el anillo que llevo en la mano derecha- le explicaba mientras elevaba su ceja derecha y la miraba suspicaz.

- Amo cuando haces eso con tus cejas. Te ves extremadamente sexy- contestó devolviéndole una mirada seductora- Bueno, ¿y que le dijiste cuando te preguntó?- le respondió.

- Que era un regalo de mi padre, aunque no pude evitar sentirme algo culpable por mentirle.- expresó apenada.

- Ya no será necesario seguir ocultándoselo. Presiento que esta noche mi madre estará más que encantada de descubrir que serás su nuera oficialmente.- le dijo para después levantarse, con ella cargada en sus brazos- Oye mi amor, mi padre está en la empresa, mi madre y mi hermana tienen turno hasta la noche en la Clínica, Thomas y Alice llegan en la noche, y a Esteban no tengo que ir a buscarlo hasta dentro de dos horas…. ¿por qué no aprovechamos que estamos solos y subimos un rato?- le preguntó con picardía a su novia, y luego sonrío al ver su mirada y la besó apasionadamente entretanto subía las escaleras.

* * *

Cuatro horas después Quinn, Marley, y Esteban, entraban por la puerta principal de la casa y se dirigían hacia el salón, luego de haber ido por el menor a la escuela.

- ¿Cómo te fue en el Colegio enano?- le preguntó Lucy a su hermano de forma burlesca.

- ¡No me digas enano! ¡Tengo 10 años no ves que ya soy grande!- respondió entretanto empujaba a su hermana mayor que no podía parar de reírse.

- Jajajajaja no seas agresivo enano que terminarás espantando a esa niña que tanto te gusta.- dijo intentando contener las carcajadas al ver a su hermano completamente rojo intentando golpearla.

- Lucy, no seas inmadura y déjalo tranquilo. Además si no paras quien terminará alejando a su chica serás tú- regañó Marley a su prometida causando las carcajadas del menor y la sorpresa de la última- Esteban, cariño, ¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto, te pones ropa cómoda, te lavas las manos y bajas a almorzar?- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba junto a él para consolarlo por las constantes molestias.

- Claro.- le contestó alegremente, después le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia a su hermana y le sacó la lengua, para finalmente subir corriendo por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

- No es justo, siempre te pones de su lado. Además a mí nunca me pides las cosas tan cariñosamente.- le reprochó infantilmente a su novia cruzándose de brazos y marchándose a la cocina taimadamente.

- No seas celosa- le dijo mientras la seguía hacia donde se encontraba- Aunque me parece sumamente adorable ver como juegas con tu hermano, no deberías molestarlo tanto porque le costará más acercarse a esa niña- siguió diciéndole mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Lo sé, pero me encanta ver como se sonroja, se ve graciosísimo- exclamó maliciosamente ganándose un suave golpe.- Auch, ¡eso dolió! Me voy a poner celosa de verdad, ya hasta parece que ustedes se unen en mi contra, además parece que mi hermano te quiere a ti más que a mí- se quejó.

- Jajajajaja lo siento pero es inevitable, tal parece que mi encanto vuelve locos a los Fabray.- contestó, sin poder evitar reír.

- Eso es cierto, soy un claro ejemplo de ello. Me tienes totalmente loca por ti.- exclamó acercándose a sus labios lentamente y besándola.

- ¡Que asco! ¡Consíganse un cuarto!- los interrumpió Esteban que venía entrando a la cocina.

- Cállate bobo, ya verás como después terminará gustándote.- le contestó molesta por la interrupción.

- ¡Quinn!- la regañó su novia mirándola con reproche- Vamos tesoro, se hace tarde y tienes que almorzar. Después de comer tú hermana te ayudará con tus tareas para que termines pronto y puedas descansar- afirmó observándola amenazadoramente para que no se negara.

- Okay.- contestó el pequeño risueño al ver la cara de su hermana entretanto se dirigían al comedor.

Almorzaron los 3 juntos en el comedor, luego de eso, Marley se retiro a lavar los platos, mientras ambos hermanos se quedaron solos en el salón haciendo los quehaceres del más pequeño. Pero lamentablemente no duraron mucho con las tareas, pues al volver ésta de la cocina los sorprendió a ambos jugando Mario Kart, frente al televisor, quiso regañarlos por no hacer lo que debían, pero sin darse cuenta terminó junto a ellos jugando como unos niños pequeños.

- Jajajajaja vamos hermanita, eres demasiado lenta te estoy dando una paliza.- se reía Esteban de su hermana mayor.

- Lo lamento amor, pero tiene razón.- se le unió Marley a la broma

- No es justo. Ustedes tienen un complot en mi contra, desde que empezamos Marley no ha dejado de ayudarte, ¡eso es favoritismo!- se quejó.

- Quéjate con la vida.- respondieron los dos burlándose por la actitud infantil de Quinn, para finalmente estallar los 3 en carcajadas.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta pasaron las horas, fue una tarde llena risas y juegos, donde todos se divirtieron muchísimo, sin duda era como observar a 3 niños divertirse sin reparos, pero con tanta entretención se les había hecho tarde para ir a buscar a Thomas y Alice al aeropuerto, quienes habían viajado desde Londres exclusivamente para estar presentes en el matrimonio de Charlie.

Ambos eran los amigos más cercanos de Marley, se conocían desde que eran niños, fue fácil para Quinn congeniar con ellos, salvo con Tom, con quién tuvo un inicio algo peculiar, pero luego de algunas platicas y partidos de fútbol se lograron solucionar, volviéndose con el tiempo grandes compañeros. Pero ella no fue la única que entabló una relación estrecha con los amigos de su novia, puesto que Charlie en sus tantas visitas para ver cómo se encontraba su hermana, logró llegar a conocerlos bien y a pesar de la distancia estrecharon una muy sólida amistad.

Lograr salir de casa no fue tarea fácil, primero tuvieron que esperar a que Judy llegara de su turno para no dejar a Esteban solo, una vez que consiguieron salir como siempre Quinn había olvidado su cartera en la habitación, una costumbre que nadie le había logrado corregir, por lo que tuvieron que volver cuando estaban a mitad de camino agravando más el atraso, lo que consiguió solamente tensar más el ambiente, pues pensaban en el enojo de Alice por el retraso. Luego de regresar y superar todos estos traspiés lograron llegar al aeropuerto sin tanto retraso.

- No tendrías que haber distraído a tu hermano, se suponía que debías ayudarlo no ponerte a jugar con él.- le reprochó a su novia mientras buscaban por todas partes intentando encontrarlos.

- Eso dices ahora, pero lo más bien que te nos uniste y te pusiste a jugar.- respondió intentando calmarla, bajándole el perfil a lo sucedido.

- Ese no es el punto.- dijo evitando mirarla, un poco sonrojada- Si no fuera porque se nos pasó la hora jugando videojuegos, habríamos llegado a tiempo a buscarlos. Sabes muy bien como es Alice con respecto a la impuntualidad, de seguro debe estar furiosa con nosotros y quejándose con el pobre de Tom. Además, ¿qué haremos si se extravían?- preguntó angustiada.

- Cariño, sólo nos hemos retrasado quince minutos. Puede que ni si quiera haya aterrizado el avión- expresó mientras la abrazaba- Tienes que tranquilizarte a ninguno le gustará verte así.- le dijo con voz suave – Aunque me encanta como te ves cuando te enojas.- dijo sin poder evitar reír.

- Vaya, vaya. No sé por qué no me extraña para nada verlos pegados como de costumbre. Ya me imagino el motivo del retraso, ¿quién sabe lo que estaban haciendo?- escucharon decir a una chica con voz divertida tras de sí, era inevitable no reconocerla, solo conocían a una persona capaz de hacer un comentario de tal calibre.

- ¡Alice!- gritó emocionada, corriendo a abrazarla- ¡Te extrañé mucho!- confesó.

Mientras Lucy se acercaba a saludar a Thomas, quien venía bastante cargado, para abrazarlo y ayudarlo a tomar algunas de las maletas.

- ¿Y yo a caso estoy pintado que no has venido a saludarme?, ¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de mi?- le reprocho dramáticamente- ¡Ven aquí y dame mi abrazo!- exigió con su temple característica.

- ¡Tommy!- exclamó Marley emocionada, acercándose para darle lo que le había pedido hace unos segundos- Perdóname, sabes que sería imposible hacerlo. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la vida de soltero? ¿Ya te acostumbrarte a vivir en Londres?- le preguntó alegremente a su mejor amigo, quien hace poco se había mudado a la ciudad tras terminar una relación de tantos años.

- Jajajajaja, tranquila pequeña, una pregunta a la vez- respondió sonriente- He estado bastante bien, la vida de soltero me sienta de maravilla, y me fascina Londres, eso seguramente ya lo imaginabas.- continuó con ensoñación.

Estaban todos realmente emocionados por el reencuentro. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron todos reunidos como antes, de hecho Marley y Lucy partieron sin despedirse de ellos cuando volvieron a Estados Unidos, pues sus amigos se encontraban en viajes de trabajo, lo que no les permitió estar ahí para desearles un buen viaje. Pensando en eso Alice se acerco a la novia de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y tú no me saludas ingrata? ¿Tanto te molesta que haya llegado a interferir en tu nidito de amor?- le preguntó riendo, quien al escucharla se acercó a saludarla y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras la levantaba provocando una carcajada en los otros dos al verla limpiándose la cara en señal de asco.

- Tú, y tus bromas. No puedes estar ni un segundo sin molestarme- dijo Lucy tras separarse- ¿Y para qué finges que te da asco que te dé un beso si sabes que me adoras?- le preguntó jocosa.

- Ja, ja, ¡en tus sueños Fabray!, eres demasiado cursi para mí, asúmelo- contestó provocando la risa de todos- ¡Marley, controla a tu bruta!, parece que no la sacabas a pasear hace días- dijo sarcástica mientras ésta al escucharla le sacaba la lengua.

- Jajajajajaja contrólense por favor, aunque sea por un momento finjan que son unas personas adultas y maduras- contestó en un falso tono de regaño- Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos porque ya se está haciendo tarde y los Fabray los esperan para cenar.- explicó mientras se acercaba a su novia y la tomaba de la mano.

- Me parece perfecto, el vuelo fue bastante agotador y personalmente muero de ganas por darme una ducha y comer algo delicioso.- dijo Thomas empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- secundó Alice- Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué se retrasaron?, pensamos que se habían olvidado de nosotros- preguntó provocando que la pareja se separara y se mirara cómplicemente.

Camino a casa de los Fabray, ambas amigas hablaban animadamente de los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido en sus vidas desde la última vez que estuvieron reunidas, realmente se habían extrañado muchísimo durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse. Por otro lado, Tom y Lucy aprovecharon que las chicas iban entretenidas conversando en la parte de atrás para bromear y hablar de las muchas conquistas del inglés en la capital británica, intentando hacer un poco más ameno el viaje para todos.

Una vez en casa, entretanto esperaban a que Tom terminara de retirar el equipaje del maletero, vieron como el auto de Alexander venía llegando, para luego observar a Charlie como bajaba apresuradamente de ella.

- ¡Charlieeeee!- gritó Alice corriendo emocionada hacia su amiga en cuanto la vio.

- ¡Aliiii!- exclamó feliz al verla después de tanto tiempo- ¿Por qué vienen llegando tan tarde? ¿Se retrasó el vuelo? ¿Llegaron bien?- preguntó rápidamente provocando que a penas se le entendiera, mientras tanto los demás las miraban sorprendidos por la efusividad de éstas.

- Llegamos bien, solo un poco cansados- contestó- y si venimos recién llegando es por culpa del par de tortolitas que se retrasaron por andar haciendo quizás qué cochinadas- continuó maliciosamente, causando que todos estallaran en carcajadas al ver las caras completamente rojas de las aludidas.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡No eres quién para molestarnos si con tu exnovio eras igual!- exclamó Marley con sorna haciendo reír a todos menos a la joven rubia- además no nos retrasamos por eso- explicó.

- Si claro- comentó Charlie con sarcasmo entornando sus ojos- ¡Y tú!, ¿a caso no me conoces o vives conmigo que no te acercas y me saludas como corresponde?- le dijo a Tom quien la miraba sonriente.

- ¡Ven aquí!- expresó ganándose un golpe en las costillas por parte de la chica- Auch, eso dolió- se quejó para después acercarla y estrecharla contra si fuertemente- Wow pequeña salvaje, cada día estás más hermosa. Alexander es un maldito suertudo por casarse contigo- expresó jocoso causando las risas de los demás ante la mirada celosa de Alexander.

- ¡Calma vaquero, que como has dicho esta chica es mi novia y se casará conmigo!- exclamó con un falso tono de enojo abrazándola posesivamente.

- No seas celoso, sabes que solo te quiero a ti- le dijo para luego besarlo- Lo siento Tommy, pero estás demasiado usado para mi gusto- se mofó.

- Tú te lo pierdes.- respondió con un tono de suficiencia- Hola Alexander, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal van los preparativos para la boda?- preguntó acercándose y tendiéndole la mano.

- Muy bien, gracias. Y todo marcha de maravilla, es más, ya esta listo para que nos casemos dentro de poco.- contestó cordialmente. A diferencia de todos los presentes, él nunca había logrado establecer una estrecha relación con los amigos de Marley, sobre todo con el último ya que había algo en él que siempre le había causado cierto recelo al momento de verlo y tratar con él.

- Bueno, lamento interrumpir tan emotivo momento, pero ya se nos ha hecho muy tarde y no es por nada pero esto realmente pesa. Ali, ¿Por qué cada vez que viajas tienes que llevar tu armario completo contigo?- se quejó Quinn quien había tomado algunas maletas para ayudar a Tom.

- No seas grosera, además no es mi culpa que seas una debilucha- contestó.

- ¡Oye sabes muy bien que practico artes marciales!- se defendió Lucy.

- Ya paren de discutir ustedes dos. Tal parece que quieren recuperar todo el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse y sin poder pelear- los separó la novia de ésta mirándolas seriamente, provocando automáticamente que se callaran las dos.

Una vez que todos entraron se dirigieron juntos al salón, y se encontraron con Esteban jugando videojuegos, tal como lo habían dejado ya hace unas horas, mientras Judy leía plácidamente un libro en el sillón principal.

- ¡Hola a todos!, ¡Miren quiénes ya están aquí!- exclamó Quinn al entrar al salón.

- ¡Alice!- gritó el menor mientras corría y se lanzaba a los brazos de la rubia, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

- Hola, campeón. ¡Pero mírate como estás, cada día estás más grande y te vuelves más guapo!- le dijo al pequeño guiñándole un ojo- Me pondré celosa, cualquiera de estos días me cambiarás por otra chica más joven y te olvidarás de mí- añadió dramáticamente y luego le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Eso jamás, tú siempre serás mi novia preferida.- respondió con seguridad provocando una carcajada en los demás al ver la cara de la chica.

- ¿Cómo que tu favorita? ¡La única pequeño infiel!- le dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

- Jajajajajajaja era jajajaja broma, jajajaja además fue Tom quién me enseñó que era un lío estar con solo una chica ya que nunca sabes bien lo que quieren.- se defendió el menor de los Fabray, escondiéndose tras el joven inglés quien estaba completamente pálido ante las miradas asesinas que le mandaban las mujeres presentes en la sala.

- ¡THOMAS NICHOLAS WRIGHT!- gritaron todas las presentes molestas a la vez, entretanto Alex se reía con fuerza.- ¡Y TÚ PARA DE REIR!- lo amenazó su novia consiguiendo callarlo al instante.

- Maldito traidor- le dijo al pequeño que se encontraba escondido en su espalda- Lo…lo...lo lamento se…señora Fabray. Lo dije en un momento en que estaba molesto y no creí que se lo fuera a tomar en serio.- se explicó totalmente avergonzado.

- Mmm… está bien, ¡pero por lo que más quieras ten cuidado con lo que dices en frente de mi hijo! ¡Se toma todo lo que le dicen muy en serio!- le pidió al joven- Ahora ven y dame un abrazo que desde hace meses que no nos vemos. Pareces un poco delgado, ¿te has estado alimentando bien?- le preguntó maternalmente para después de abrazarlo.

- Sí señora, y estoy muy bien gracias. Es un gusto volver a verla. – contestó amablemente.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en ella trabajo?- le preguntó

- Uff agotador, pero gracias a Dios todo va bien- respondió amablemente.

- Y tú Alice, cada día estás más hermosa y resplandeciente- exclamó acercándose y saludándola cariñosamente- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tus diseños?- preguntó curiosa.

- Excelente, más que bien diría yo, ahora estoy trabajando con un cliente que quiere rediseñar completamente su casa ahora que empezara a vivir con su esposa.- explicó alegremente.

- Wow me parece increíble. ¿Podrías ayudarme a cambiar la decoración de la terraza y el jardín? Se ve demasiado monótono, claro si es que no te molesta, por supuesto que te pagaré por el servicio- le pidió.

- Por mi no hay problemas, veámoslo cuando quiera y sobre la paga, realmente no es necesario, lo hago encantada- dijo intentando parecer sería, pero en su caso era prácticamente imposible.

- ¡Tom!- gritó Estaban intentando llamar su atención de la conversación de las mujeres-¿no vas a saludarme?- preguntó poniendo una falsa cara de inocencia.

- No debería porque eres un traidor, mira en los líos que me metes- lo miró serio- ¡Ven aquí rata traicionera! ¡Te extrañé muchísimo! ¿Conseguiste desbloquear la copa especial en el Mario Kart?- le preguntó, entretanto se agachaba y lo estrechaba fuertemente.

- Todavía no, sigo teniendo problemas para llegar primero en la última pista- le contestó.

- Señora Fabray, no quisiera molestar pero el viaje ha sido agotador y me gustaría poder bañarme y descansar un poco- dijo la rubia un tanto apenada.

- ¡Pero donde están mis modales! Lucy, suban el equipaje de los chicos, y ustedes chicas, dijo dirigiéndose a su nuera y a Charlie, enséñenles sus habitaciones y dónde están los baños- pidió la matriarca de la familia.

- No hay problema.- respondieron los cuatro dirigiéndose junto a sus invitados a hacer lo que la dueña de casa les había pedido.

- ¿Y yo mamá?- le preguntó el menor de sus hijos una vez que se quedaron solos en la habitación.

- Tú jovencito, subirás tus video juegos a tu cuarto y te vas a lavar las manos, ya que tu padre no tarda en llegar a cenar.- le ordenó sin importarle los reproches de éste.

* * *

Media hora después se encontraban todos cenando en el comedor, mientras que Alice animaba el ambiente con divertidas anécdotas de su amiga y su novia en el antiguo continente, como no era de extrañar estaba provocando risas en todos los presentes menos de la pareja que cada vez estaba más avergonzada. El único que se mantenía distante y rara vez comentaba algo era Russel Fabray, quien, desde que había llegado a Nueva York su hija, no había parado de observarla y de extrañarse del gran cambio que ésta había experimentado en todos estos años. No podía evitar ver en Marley una clara amenaza para los planes que tenía para su hija.

Inesperadamente Quinn se puso de pie, y golpeó con suavidad su copa con una cuchara, llamando la atención de los presentes, se encontraba algo nerviosa por el anuncio que tenía que darle a todos, pero sacó coraje y se dirigió a ellos.

- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero hay algo realmente importante que tengo que decirles.- explicó seriamente.

- Si quieres pedirme más tiempo libre para terminar de adaptarte, olvídalo. Tengo todo totalmente listo para que empieces a trabajar conmigo en la empresa a partir del Lunes.- la interrumpió su padre con prepotencia.

- Russel, basta por favor.- le pidió su mujer mirándolo severamente- Continúa cariño- se dirigió a su hija con una voz más suavizada.

- Gracias mamá- le dijo mirándola con gratitud- Y no padre, lo que tengo que decir no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con tu amada empresa. A diferencia de lo que tú crees, no todo tiene que ver con dinero.- expresó mirándolo visiblemente molesta- Ahora continuaré con lo que pensaba decirles, cariño ven por favor- se detuvo un segundo y le tendió una de sus manos a su prometida para ayudarla a levantarse- Familia, aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos hay algo importante que deben saber- dijo mientras mantenía su mano unida a la de su novia sosteniéndola con firmeza, intentando sacar fuerzas- Como todos bien saben Marley y yo llevamos seis años siendo novios. Todos estos años a su lado han sido como un sueño, sólo con ella he llegado a ser completamente feliz nuevamente y cada día que pasa me enamoro un poco más de ella, de su calidez, contención, y sobre todo del gran corazón que posee. No me imagino compartiendo mi vida con alguien distinta a ella- dijo mirándola todo el tiempo con calidez, quien le respondía con una mirada llena de amor- Es por eso que hace un mes decidí dar un gran paso y pedirle que se case conmigo, y ella aceptó- exclamó con sus ojos cargados de emoción- Todos… Marley y yo vamos a casarnos.- terminó con una enorme sonrisa mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

- ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!- gritaron la rubia y Charlie, quienes fueron las primeras en reaccionar, al momento que se levantaban y corrían emocionadas a felicitar a la feliz pareja, no podían creen la noticia que les acaban de dar.

- Muchas gracias.- dijeron ambas apenadas, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir.

- Se lo tenían bien guardadito cuñada.- dijo Charlie con picardía.

- ¡Sí!, lo siento Marley pero tienes una gran charla pendiente con nosotras. ¡Queremos saberlo todo!- exigió su amiga.- queremos saber todos los detalles de como te lo pidió, no podrás escapar de esto.

- Jajajaja de acuerdo chicas, pero ya saben que no soy muy buena contando este tipo de cosas.- respondió sonriente.

Después se les unió Judy quien las abrazó efusivamente, con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción, no podía creer que dos de sus hijas, pronto se casarían, ciertamente se sentía muy orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho con cada una y más aun, que ambas tenían a su lado a una persona especial.

- ¡Felicidades chicas! ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes! ¡Bienvenida a la familia, no me imagino mejor mujer que tú para convertirse en su esposa! ¡Muchísimas gracias por devolver a mi hija toda la alegría que tenía antes de irse lejos!- expresó sumamente emocionada.

- Muchas gracias, y fue ella quien llego para salvarme, gracias a ella soy cada día más feliz.- le contestó a su suegra para al final mirar a su prometida- Te amo- le dijo dándole un romántico beso.

- Yo también te amo, y mucho.- le dijo Lucy tras separarse de ella.

La casa estaba llena de dicha y alegría, uno a uno, fueron acercándose y felicitando a la pareja por su compromiso. Todos menos el padre de Quinn que en cuanto escuchó la noticia se levantó y salió notablemente molesto del lugar.

- ¡Felicidades!- dijo Esteban emocionado saltando sobre las novias y colgándose del cuello de la prometida de su hermana- Ahora serás oficialmente mi hermana y seguirás ayudándome a vencer a esta boba en los videojuegos- continuó hablando mientras se encontraba junto a ella.

- Por supuesto que sí tesoro, sabes que eres mi Fabray favorito- le contestó con ternura- No seas celosa- le dijo a Lucy quien se encontraba cerca mirando celosamente a su pequeño hermano.

- Felicidades, estoy seguro de que serán muy felices.- les dijo Thomas menos efusivo de lo normal, para luego volver a sentarse.- una actitud que dejo a los presentes un poco confundidos pero al igual que lo que paso con Russel, intentaron restarle importancia.

- ¡Las felicito y les deseo lo mejor! ¡Marley te llevas a una gran mujer, algo bruta y terca, pero puedo asegurarte que está loca por ti!- les dijo Alexander muy alegremente- ¡Ya era hora de que anunciaran su compromiso!- concluyó dirigiéndose a Lucy, causando que todos los miraran sorprendidos.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?- le preguntó su novia mirándolo totalmente sorprendidas por sus palabras.

- Sí. Tu hermana me llamó y me pidió algunos consejos sobre cómo debía proponerle matrimonio a Marley, pero me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a nadie ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa.- le explicó ante la mirada un poco molesta de está.

- ¿Se lo dijiste a él y no a mí que soy tu hermana?- le recriminó a Quinn un poco dolida.

- Perdóname, pero quería darte la sorpresa yo misma. No te enfades por favor, sabes que te adoro.- le explicó observándola con algo de culpa.

- Está bien, intentaré perdonarte, pero sólo porque eres a la persona que más quiero- respondió abrazándola con cariño- yo también te adoro tonta- le dijo al oído causándole una sonrisa.

- No quisiera interrumpir tan cursi momento, ¡pero es hora de celebrar!- dijo Alice provocando la risa de todos los presentes menos del británico que aún se encontraba sentado, un poco decaído por los últimos acontecimientos.

Judy le pidió a una de las mucamas que trajera 7 copas y una botella del mejor champagne que tuvieran para celebrar, y esperó a que todos en el lugar tuvieran sus copas llenas, para levantar la suya, aclarar su voz con la intención de brindar por las futuros esposas.

- Quiero hacer un brindis por mi hija y su hermosa prometida. Porque sean muy felices durante todas sus vidas ¡Salud!- concluyó

- ¡Salud!- exclamaron todos.

Luego de brindar se encontraban todos juntos reunidos en la mesa, había mucha alegría en el ambiente, dentro de unos días su pequeña hija se iba a casar con el amor de toda su vida, lo mismo para su primogénita, Judy no podía estar más dichosa de las personas que acompañarían las vidas de las personas que ella más amaba en esta tierra.

- Lucy ¿puedes venir conmigo? Necesito hablar un momento a solas contigo.- le pidió su hermana acercándose y hablándole al oído.

- De acuerdo, dame un minuto para avisarle a Marley.- respondió.

- Ok, te estaré esperando en el estudio.- asintió, mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba su novia para avisarle que se ausentaría por unos momentos.

- Amor, voy a subir al estudio a hablar un momento con Charlie, no sé cuanto vaya a tardar.- le explicó

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó algo preocupada.

- No lo creo, de seguro solo quiere vengarse porque no le dije lo de nuestro compromiso antes- explicó intentando bajarle el perfil a la situación, aunque era realmente raro que su hermana le pidiera hablar en privado con tanta seriedad.

- Ok, ve tranquila me quedaré aquí con los chicos- le respondió un poco inquieta.

Luego de despedirse de ésta, se dirigió hacia el estudio, realmente estaba algo perturbada, intentaba convencerse que solamente estaba molesta por no confiar en ella sobre la noticia de su matrimonio. Una vez que llegó al estudio, encontró a su hermana apoyada en un enorme buró, mirando completamente seria por la ventana.

- Aquí estoy, ¿De qué querías hablar?- cuestionó algo preocupada por la actitud que había tomado de forma tan repentina cuando se encontraban con todos abajo celebrando.

- Lucy, hay algo que debo decirte, no puede esperar más, pero antes necesito que cierres la puerta y me prometas que no dirás absolutamente nada hasta que termine de explicarte todo.- le pidió Charlie mirándola cada vez más seriamente.

- De acuerdo, te lo prometo- respondió entretanto se acercaba a la puerta para cerrarla con llave- Dime, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó totalmente abrumada.

- Lo que voy a decirte es algo muy importante para mí y que he guardado en secreto durante años- se detuvo un momento para mirar la cara perpleja de Lucy- Cuando nos encontramos con Rachel ayer en el aeropuerto, me preguntaron por qué conocía a su hijo, debo decirte que yo les mentí, aquel niño no es sólo mi paciente sino que además es mi ahijado. Durante todos estos años he seguido viéndola frecuentemente, y hemos llegado a entablar una gran amistad, incluso estuve con ella durante todo su embarazo.- se detuvo al ver a su hermana mirarla furiosa y visiblemente enojada, eran escasas las veces donde había podido verla así pues esta gozaba de un carácter muy amable y plácido.

- O sea que me traicionaste, después de todo lo que pasó y de todo lo que me hizo te quedaste a su lado y la apoyaste durante años. ¡De seguro sabías que me engañaba con el imbécil de Jessie y no me dijiste nada por protegerla!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Sabías lo enamorada que estaba de ella y fuiste incapaz de decirme que no me quería! ¡Me viste llorar cientos de veces por ella y nunca tuviste la delicadeza de decirme que ella y ese idiota tenían un hijo!- gritó totalmente fuera de sí, los recuerdos de su pasado no paraban de interponerse en su vida.

- ¡QUINN YA CÁLLATE!- le gritó interrumpiéndola- ¡Yo nunca te traicioné! Cuando me enteré que ustedes dos habían roto su compromiso no podía creerlo.  
Te veía sufrir y encerrarte en ti, cada día más, me sentía llena de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudarte. Mientras a la vez veía a Rachel sumamente destrozada y no entendía por qué, ya que ambas se empeñaban en no decir qué era lo que había pasado. Luego me dijiste que aceptarías la oferta de papá y te irías a estudiar a Inglaterra. No podía entender por qué te ibas sin luchar por todo el amor que ustedes se tenían, por eso fue que te enfrenté, cuando me dijiste que te había dejado por St. James no podía creerlo, me sentía furiosa con ella, por lo que esperé a que te fueras para enfrentarla y pedirle una explicación. Si ella te dejó no fue porque quería, algo pasó que la obligó a alejarse. No debes seguir creyendo que ella nunca te amó porque es mentira, ya que durante años la he visto sufrir tanto o aún más de lo que tú lo hiciste, por no tenerte a su lado.- concluyó tras verla estupefacta mirarla sin saber qué decir, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que reaccionó, se dio vuelta, para acercarse donde antes se encontraba su hermana y al igual que ella en un comienzo miro el cielo, intentando explicarse todo esto. A momentos no podía evitar pensar que nunca lograría sacar a esa mujer de su mente, siempre algo se encargaba de ponerla en su camino, por más que huyera, por más que se fuera lejos.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si algo la obligó pudo haber luchado conmigo para superarlo, pudimos haber buscado una solución juntas, pero ya es muy tarde para eso, además si lo que dices fuera cierto no estaría por casarse con otro ni mucho menos tendría un hijo con él. Creo que es totalmente injusto que vengas a decirme esto después de tantos años callando y precisamente el día en que anuncio mi compromiso con Marley. Yo estoy con ella, la amo como nunca antes amé a nadie, ni si quiera a Rachel, y te guste o no voy a casarme con ella.- respondió fríamente, evitando la mirada de su hermana en todo momento, pues sabía que no era del todo honesta.

- Si te digo esto no es por hacerte sufrir ni mucho menos para que vuelvas con ella. Al igual que Rachel, Marley es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, jamás intentaría hacerle daño.- le explicó.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto? ¿por qué me lo dijiste?- le cuestionó ya un poco más calmada.

- Porque quiero que entiendas que le he pedido a Rachel que sea mi dama de honor y que por tradición de nuestra familia, al ser tú la madrina de Alex deberás bailar con ella una pieza en la recepción de mi boda.- le explicó

- ¡¿Qué?! Estás completamente loca, de ninguna manera bailaré con ella ni mucho menos en frente de mi prometida.

- Lucy, créeme que si no fuera mi mejor amiga jamás te pediría algo así.- dijo intentando calmarla- Sé muy bien que en este momento has de estar odiándome, pero por favor trata de entenderme, es como mi hermana y quiero que este conmigo en ese día tan importante para mí, es lo último que te pido.- le dijo suplicante.

- No puedo prometerte eso. En este momento estoy demasiado confundida, necesito pensarlo bien y conversarlo con Marley, no puedo creer que me pidas algo así, no después de ver todo el daño que me hizo, todo el tiempo que me tomó olvidarla.- le respondió seria- Ahora será mejor que baje, pues me están esperando.- concluyó para salir tristemente por la puerta.

* * *

Mientras en el jardín Marley había salido a tomar un poco de aire y aprovechar de tomar algunas fotos de la luna, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que estaba nerviosa o tenía algún problema, intentaba encontrar paz en la oscuridad de la noche. La conversación que su novia estaba teniendo en ese momento con Charlie, la tenía sumamente nerviosa, ya que no sabía si está sería capaz de contarle a su hermana la verdad sobre aquel niño.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó que su suegro acababa de salir al jardín y se disponía a hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Rose? ¿No debería estar celebrando con mi hija y los demás su compromiso?- preguntó sarcástico.

- Ya es tarde, y todos se fueron a descansar- le respondió ignorando intencionalmente el ironía de sus palabras.

- ¿Y por qué no está usted durmiendo arriba con Quinn en vez de estar aquí abajo tomando fotografías?- siguió con su interrogatorio.

- Estoy esperándola, ya que se encuentra en el estudio hablando con su otra hija.- respondió sorprendiendo al hombre.

- Vaya, ¿qué se traerá entre manos ese par? – dijo para sí mismo- De acuerdo, que bueno que me la encuentro, me gustaría hablar algunas cosas con usted.- le dijo con un tono despótico como de costumbre.

- Usted dirá señor Fabray.- dijo sin dejarse intimidar.

- Es sobre su matrimonio, ¿Han pensado cómo lo quieren celebrar?, podrían hacer la recepción en algún hotel de renombre internacional.- dijo con arrogancia.

- Lo lamento, pero a Lucy y a mi nos gustaría algo más sencillo. Sólo invitaremos a nuestros familiares y a las personas más cercanas a nosotros.- le explicó amablemente.

- Eso es completamente ridículo. Puede que a alguien como usted le parezca bien una boda tan mediocre como esa, pero a mi hija no. Ella es la heredera de uno de los imperios económicos más grandes de este país, y como tal deberá casarse por todo lo alto, mínimo deberían invitar a unas quinientas personas.- explicó irritado por la actitud de la chica.

- Disculpe, ¿una persona como yo? ¿a qué se refiere?- le preguntó desafiante.

- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Si bien ambos estudiaron leyes, en el mismo lugar, provienen de mundos completamente distintos, por lo que usted aunque sea una abogada nunca estará a la altura de mi hija, ella necesita una chica que no sólo haya estudiado una carrera de elite y se exprese con propiedad, sino que también sea una mujer con clase, perteneciente a una familia decente, y que sepa moverse en un mundo como este.- concluyó con claras intenciones de herirla con sus palabras.

- Alguien como Rachel Berry, ¿verdad?- le preguntó sin dejarse intimidar- Mire señor Fabray, puede que yo no provenga de una familia llena de recursos y poderosa como la suya, pero mis padres son personas buenas y que se esforzaron muchísimo para que yo pudiera estudiar en la Universidad; ellos me criaron con amor y dedicación, me enseñaron casi todo lo que sé, así que por mucho que sea el padre de Lucy, no le permitiré que se refiera a mi familia de esa manera, ya que puede que no seamos ricos en dinero, pero si en amor, algo que según parece usted no conoce ni sabe valorar.- terminó de decir sin dejarse amedrentar en ningún momento por su suegro quien la observaba lleno de cólera.

- ¡Mira niñita, no vengas a darme a mí lecciones de moral porque no las necesito! ¡Quienes apelan a estupideces como el amor generalmente son unos fracasados incapaces de reconocer el verdadero valor del dinero!- gritó ya totalmente fuera de sí.

- Si se dedicara aunque sea un segundo a pensar en su familia, sobre todo en sus hijos, sabría que estarían dispuestos a renunciar a todo con tal de recibir, aunque sea una vez, alguna muestra de afecto de su parte. Realmente agradezco al cielo que Lucy no se parezca absolutamente en nada a usted.- respondió serenamente sin dejar que el tono de aquel hombre frío, materialista, y déspota, la asustara.

- Es por eso que es débil, porque se guía por tonterías como el amor. En fin ¿cuánto dinero quieres por alejarte de mi hija para siempre?- preguntó con soberbia.

- ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Yo a su hija la amo con todo mi corazón, sería incapaz de abandonarla! ¡No vuelva a referirse a ella de esa manera tan despectiva, y mucho menos en frente mío!- respondió furiosa y por primera vez perdiendo el control – si sigue creyendo que las personas tenemos precios le aseguro, sin dudarlo un segundo que usted no tendrá un buen final.

- ¡Niña estúpida y arrogante jamás te permitiré ser feliz junto a ella!- gritó descontrolado mientras la zamarreaba.

- ¡SUELTALA!- gritó Lucy colérica entre tanto se acercaba y lo empujaba con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo- ¡JAMÁS, ESCUCHAME BIEN, JAMÁS EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A INTENTAR LASTIMARLA! ¡¿ME OÍSTE?!- lo amenazó, olvidando todo ese temor que le tenía a su padre desde que era una niña.

- Lucy, tranquila, no te preocupes estoy bien, debes calmarte.- le dijo Marley intentando apaciguar las cosas- Vámonos a dormir, creo que será lo mejor para todos.

- De acuerdo, no quiero estar más en frente de este caballero.- dijo un poco más tranquila, luego de eso, tomó a su novia de la mano para dirigirse juntos hacía su habitación dejando completamente solo al padre de esta en el jardín.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí escuchando?- preguntó acongojada.

- No mucho, pero lo suficiente para saber que mi padre no ha cambiado ni un poco en todos estos años. Jamás podré contar con él.- contestó melancólica – solamente lo vi lastimarte, por lo que corrí no iba a permitir que te hiciera nada.

- Lo lamento, no quería causarte todos estos problemas con tu familia.- se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

- No te disculpes, mucho menos después de todo lo que hiciste allá afuera. Gracias por defenderme. Me dejaste anonadada, nunca antes vi a alguien enfrentar a mi padre de esa manera, eres increíble.- exclamó observándola con admiración causando que su novia se sonrojara.- Te amo muchísimo y cada segundo consigues que me enamore más y más de ti.- le dijo acercándose a besarla.

- Yo también te amo muchísimo y haría lo que fuera por ti.- susurró sobre sus labios cuando estaban a punto de unirlos.

Juntas entraron a la casa, intentado olvidar lo ocurrido, no querían que nadie se enterará de esto, querían evitar que la madre de Lucy tuviera más problemas con su marido y mucho menos que Esteban lo supiera, ya tenía suficientes problemas con éste conviviendo todos los días, no había que tensar más el ambiente.

* * *

En otra habitación se encontraba Charlie hablando con su novio, quien estaba visiblemente alterado.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que decirle toda la verdad justo ahora?!- gritaba Alexander cada vez más molesto.

- Tenía que hacerlo, le pedí a Rachel que fuera mi dama de honor y no podía esperar hasta el matrimonio para decirle que deberían bailar juntos. Además no le dije toda la verdad, sólo una parte. Mi hermano aún no sabe absolutamente nada de José Miguel.- le explicó intentando hacerlo entender.

- ¡Durante años has mantenido una amistad con ella pese a que te dije que no lo hicieras!, ¡has estado presente en cada momento de la vida de ese niño aunque te exigí que te detuvieras!, y justo ahora que te supliqué, que te rogué que mantuvieras en secreto lo que has guardado por años, ¡vas y se lo dices a tu hermana!- exclamó totalmente iracundo.

- ¡Debía saberlo para que pudiera entender mis razones!, no podía dejar las cosas de esta forma, no era justo para ella- seguía intentando hacerlo comprender sus motivos.

- ¡¿No podías elegir a alguien más para que lo fuera?! ¡¿A Marley por ejemplo?!- preguntó sarcástico.

- ¡No puedo hacerle a Rachel algo así!, ¡sería como traicionarla!- expresó con firmeza.

- ¡YA CÁLLATE!- gritó empujándola con fuerza, provocando que se golpeara duramente contra la pared.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- exclamó totalmente perpleja en el suelo.

- Discúlpame, de verdad no pretendía hacerlo, no sé que me paso – respondió mientras se dirigía a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

- No me toques, vete.- dijo mientras sus ojos rebalsaban de lágrimas.

- Pero debemos hablarlo, no quería hacerlo, ¡Por favor discúlpame amor!- imploró a ésta, pero sin resultados, la situación se había salido totalmente de control.

- Si no te vas ahora, voy a gritar para que vengan todos a sacarte, no quiero verte más, vete antes que deba hacer que te saquen yo misma.- dijo intentando contener el llanto, pero era inútil, jamás pensó que la persona que tanto amaba sería capaz de algo así.

- No es necesario, me iré, pero discúlpame, no quise hacerlo, perdí el control por un momento pero jamás volverá a pasar, ¡lo juro!- prometía mientras salía del lugar apresuradamente intentado evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

Una vez sola en el lugar Charlie, intentaba encontrar una respuesta a todo eso que había ocurrido, era imposible para ella creer que esto le estuviese pasando, no a solo unos días de unir su vida para siempre con ese hombre. Pensaba en la forma en cómo le diría al resto lo que había sucedido, era totalmente consciente que su padre jamás le perdonaría cancelar el compromiso, no después de tener todo preparado. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo, contarle todo a Rachel, para tener alguien que la pudiera apoyar, y prestarle un hombro. Pero pensar en la reacción que tendría la dejaba helada, a pesar de eso en un acto desesperado cogió su teléfono y marcó su número, lo último que escucho tras dejar caer el celular de su oreja fue la voz acongojada de su amiga preguntando qué ocurría.

- ¿Charlie?, ¿Aló?, ¿ocurre algo malo?, ¿por qué me llamas a esta hora?, ¡¿Aló?!- preguntó cada vez más angustiada.

Solamente podía escuchar un sollozo por su móvil, lo que la tenía sumamente preocupada, por lo que insistió.

-¡Charlie, contesta!, por favor dime qué te ocurre.- dijo intentando que su amiga contestará sus palabras.

Intentaba conseguir fuerzas para hablarle, pero era infructuoso el esfuerzo, estaba totalmente avergonzada, no sabía cómo decírselo tampoco, aunque en su interior rogaba su compañía. Estaba desecha y desesperada por contar con Rachel, pero por más que intentaba no lograba hilar palabras coherentes.

- ¡Contéstame!, ¡dime dónde estás y salgo para allá!- suplicaba intentado conseguir una respuesta.

- Rach…. – intentó comunicarse con ella, pero no tenía el coraje para enfrentarla, siempre pensó que las personas nunca debían dejarse amedrentar, nunca logró entender a las mujeres que se encontraban en una condición similar, pero ahora que le ocurrió a ella no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir. Era tal la confusión que había en su mente que solamente pudo colgar, no quería que ella cargará el peso de sus malas decisiones, la única salida que encontró en ese momento fue cargar con esto sola, dejando a su amiga hablando sola del otro lado, preocupada, preguntándose qué le habría ocurrido.


	7. Capítulo 7: La Boda

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Siempre a tu lado, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por sus reviews pero sobre todo por seguir leyendo.**

**Saludos! :DDD**

**Glee y casi todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la FOX. Yo solo los utilizo para crear esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**La boda**_**.**_

El tan ansiado día había llegado, hoy, finalmente, Charlie y Alexander contraerían matrimonio para empezar a formar una familia.

Todos estaban muy felices aunque también muy nerviosos ayudando apresuradamente con los detalles finales, en especial la novia, quien estaba más angustiada que nadie, probándose su vestido para no tener complicaciones con él durante la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tan solo unas horas.

- Perfecto. Creo que está listo, aunque no se si yo lo estoy.- pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué lo dices hija?, te ves radiante.- escuchó decir a alguien desde el fondo de la habitación. Era Judy, su madre, quién se acercaba a ella muy serena, llena de orgullo.

- No debes espiarme mamá, no soy una niña pequeña.- dijo intentando salir del paso.

- Para mí siempre serás mi princesa, tu edad nunca cambiará eso.- respondió sorprendiendo a la joven rubia. – Pero ahora dime, ¿por qué no te sientes preparada para dar este paso? Llevas años soñando con este momento.

- Nosotras siempre hemos tenido una relación muy estrecha, no deseo mentirte. Lo que me ocurre es que tengo muchas dudas, me hago demasiados cuestionamientos sobre si Alex, es el hombre indicado.- generó impacto en su madre con sus palabras, mientras la veía sentarse frente al espejo para maquillarse.

- Hija, ¿hay algo qué quieras decirme?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi plenamente.- le dijo a su pequeña mientras se acercaba a ella para saber qué sucedía.

- No quiero dar muchos detalles, pues es algo que nos compete solamente a los dos, pero digamos que no era tan buen hombre como parecía, me falló y realmente no sé si logré superarlo.- confesó mientras intentaba fingir que no le afectaba. – dime ¿qué debo hacer?, estoy realmente muy abrumada.

- Si fueras un poco más clara podría ayudarte de mejor forma, aunque sinceramente me dejas estupefacta. Él parece perdidamente enamorado, se nota que te quiere mucho, lleva muchos años contigo, no puedo entender que sucedió entre ustedes.- respondió con la mirada fija, pensando que con esto lograría que está le contase que ocurrió.

- Cometió un error, transgredió mi confianza, por eso no sé si pueda continuar con él como antes, me rompió el corazón con sus acciones.- caminó hacía el sofá de un costado, tras pararse del maquillador, esperando no haber sido demasiado reveladora, no podía imaginar el rostro de su madre si se entérese qué había ocurrido en realidad, peor aún que ella misma había aceptado sus disculpas, prometiéndole que de todas formas se casarían.

- ¿Te fue infiel hija?- cuestiono con amargura – dime qué fue lo que te dijo, como para que siguieras con esto adelante.-

- No deseo darte detalles de cuál fue su error mamá, espero que logres respetar eso. Pero me juró que no lo volvería a hacer, que solamente fue una locura, que no estaba en si mismo en ese momento, que como había tenido que preocuparme tanto de todos los preparativos, lo había postergado demasiado, que me extrañaba, que lo que más deseaba era compartir su vida conmigo.- le contó a Judy, todo lo que su novio prometió hace tan solo unos días, con el fin de que ésta lo perdonara.

- Tesoro, no hay mucho que pueda decirte, ya tomaste tu decisión. Solo te diré que si sientes que el amor que se tienen es recuperable, lucha por él, todos cometemos errores, la vida está construida de segundas oportunidades. Solo ten presente que nadie debe pasar por encima de ti, si vuelve a hacerlo no dudes en dejarlo, te mereces alguien que te respete, que te atesore por sobre todas las cosas.- fue lo que le aconsejó, mientras acomodaba el cabello que ésta tenía en su rostro. – eres tan buena que solamente mereces a alguien que te haga completamente dichosa.

- Muchas gracias. Tus palabras siempre me confortan. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a alistar, siento que lo que pasó solamente fue un error, confío en él, espero que corresponda esta confianza que estoy depositando.- intentó convencerse de que la idea de unir sus vidas a pesar de todo era la correcta.

- Me parece perfecto. Ahora debo decirte el motivo por el que vine a tu alcoba.- le dijo mientras se daba unos retoques.

- Dime, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó.

- Llamaron de la pastelería, dijeron que ya estaba listo el pastel, debemos ir por él ahora mismo.-

- Entonces creo que terminaré de arreglarme luego, debemos irnos rápido.- respondió visiblemente más animada. – pero yo debía ir por los arreglos de las mesas para la recepción.

- No te preocupes, ya mandé a Esteban con tu padre por ellos, así que podemos marcharnos tranquilas, ¿vamos?-

Ambas salieron apresuradamente del lugar ya que estaban contra el reloj, solamente restaban unas horas del gran suceso, por lo que tomaron el auto de su madre para salir rumbo a la pastelería.

Mientras en casa se encontraba Quinn recién despertando, quién luego de reaccionar, decidió levantarse suavemente para dirigirse a la ducha. Ciertamente no había pasado muy buena noche, puesto que la conversación que había tenido con su hermana días atrás aún retumbaba en su mente. A pesar de que intentó varías veces coger el valor para contarle a Marley lo que sucedería hoy, no lo consiguió, con el agravante de que el matrimonio sería esta misma tarde, estaba consciente de que debía comunicárselo mientras desayunaban juntas en el jardín como de costumbre. Inundada en tan confusos pensamientos fue que dejó el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, para obtener un poco de alivio a pesar que fuera por unos pocos minutos, sintiendo como algunos recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente.

_"Se encontraba recostada con Rachel entre sus brazos, mirando las estrellas en la playa, mientras escuchaban de fondo el sonido del mar._

- _¡Mira amor, una estrella fugaz!- exclamó su novia emocionada- Pide un deseo- espetó mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente pensando en algo que pudiese desear, entretanto su novia solo la miraba fijamente en silencio completamente enternecida ante las acciones de ella._

- _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó tras haber abierto los ojos y encontrarla mirándola._

- _¿Así como?-_

- _No lo sé. Casi siempre que estamos solas hay momentos en que te quedas callada entretanto me miras fijamente como si quisieras descifrar algo-_

- _Te amo- dijo acercándose a besarla- Si hago eso es porque hay momentos en que me sorprende tanto tu ternura como tu forma de ser, que no puedo evitar observarte de esa forma con la intención de poder grabar ese momento en mi mente para siempre- le explicó tras separarse, consiguiendo conmoverla._

- _ Eres tan especial, por eso es que me enamoré de ti- comento contemplándola con fervor- Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que deseaste?-_

- _No tengo que desear nada, ya que te tengo a ti. Tú eres lo único que necesito en mi vida para ser completamente feliz- contestó depositando un beso en su frente al ver las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de los ojos de su novia emocionada._

- _Yo sólo pedí una cosa, poder estar contigo toda la vida- le explicó entretanto enterraba su cabeza en su pecho, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda- Prométeme que nunca dejarás de quererme, que nunca te irás de mi lado y estaremos juntas hasta envejecer- le suplicó._

- _Rachel, mírame- le pidió alzando su barbilla delicadamente- Hoy, aquí, ésta noche, con la luna como testigo, te juro que te amo y te amaré siempre. Nada nunca cambiará eso. No me imagino compartiendo mi vida con alguien que no seas tú.- concluyó uniéndose con ella en un fuerte abrazo._

- _Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón Q, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- prometió sosteniendo una de sus manos sobre su corazón."_

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, con el objeto de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, para luego pasar sus manos por su rostro intentado sacar las pequeñas lágrimas que habían caído entretanto recordaba, le impresionaba bastante las ironías de la vida.

Al salir del baño se encontró con Marley, quién se encontraba dentro del closet arreglando la ropa que ambas usarían para la ceremonia.

- ¿Mi amor esos zapatos te parecen indicados, realmente?- indicó mientras terminaba de secar su cabello.

- Claro, son preciosos. Yo te los di cuando cumplimos nuestro primer año juntas, mientras nos encontrábamos en el seminario de Smith.- respondió intentando pasar por alto el evidente olvido de su prometida – además que ese color combina con tu vestido y te hace ver muy guapa, como la madrina del novio debes verte muy elegante.

- No sé qué haría sin ti mi vida. No me odies por olvidar lo del regalo, yo sé que te diste cuenta, nunca he logrado mentirte porque jamás se te va ningún detalle.- dijo con esa mirada que utilizaba siempre con el fin conseguir que ésta la perdonara.

- No te preocupes. Te conozco tanto que me extrañaría realmente si lo recordaras, además tienes problemas más graves que atender, qué estar pendiente de un simple accesorio, lo comprendo.- respondió mientras se acercaba a acariciar su mejilla, para luego seguir en lo que estaba. – Aunque si hay algo que me ha tenido algo preocupada, ¿tienes algo que comentarme?, te he notado bastante tensa los últimos días.

- Sí, hay algo que debo decirte.- no lograba comprender a pesar de todos sus años de relación esa habilidad que tenía su novia para siempre saber lo que estaba pensando, que a momentos era detestable, porque solía tener la costumbre de ponerlo en su contra. – pero te lo diré mientras desayunamos, sabes que no pienso bien con el estomago vacío.

- Mi amor, tu no haces nada con hambre, te mueres sin tu tocino.- afirmó mientras ambas reían por el comentario.

- Lo sé, pero a ti te encanta consentirme, entonces entiendo con eso que te encanta que coma bien, porque sé cómo eres, te enfadarías conmigo si dejara a un lado del plato lo que me preparas.- replicó intentado justificarse.

- Lo sé, no seas infantil, solamente te fastidio. Tengo que tenerte bien alimentada, imagínate, si fueras una debilucha ¿quién cargaría mis bolsas?- pensó en voz alta, causando una mirada recelosa de su novia.

- Que preocupantes tus inquietudes.- dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí, bajemos pronto.- dijo mientras salía corriendo del cuarto para cerciorarse si su hermano menor se había terminado todo el tocino.

Riendo en el lugar quedó Marley, quien terminaba de ordenar sus cosas. Ya tenía nociones de qué era lo que angustiaba tanto a su novia, pero fingía desentendimiento, para ver si esta se atrevería a decirle la verdad. Días atrás la escuchó hablando con Alexander sobre ello, realmente Q nunca logró desarrollar el don de camuflar sus emociones, mucho menos de ser discreta, esto le causaba más gracia aún.

Luego de esto recordó que ya no podía hacerla esperar más, se encontraba sola, además que si no llegaba pronto la mataría porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por esperarla para desayunar juntas, por lo que apresuradamente tomó una delgada bata para proceder a salir de la habitación rumbo al jardín. Tras bajar las escaleras, logró divisarla por el ventanal, tenía su típica mirada de hambrienta, por lo que se dio prisa para no hacerla esperar mucho más.

- ¡¿Puedes creer qué se comió todo mi tocino?!- dijo tristemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre sus puños. – siempre se come mi comida, no es justo, tenía ganas de comerlo está mañana, ayer se engulló entero el pastelillo extra que habías preparado, era para mí.

- No refunfuñes tanto tesoro, es solo un niño, dentro de un rato iré a la tienda por tocino, para que veas que ando muy buena hoy te traeré dos paquetes, para que no se te acabe tan pronto.- respondió llena de alegría

- ¡¿En serio?! Qué buena eres conmigo, aunque siempre defiendes más a Esteban que a mí, a veces pienso que lo quieres más a él, pero no importa seré fuerte y seguiré adelante, a pesar de saber que solo traes dos paquetes para que mi hermano pueda comer.- intentó sonar dramática para impresionarla, pero solo logró una mirada escéptica de ésta – Bueno, bueno, quizás exagero un poco.

- Creo que bastante.- Respondió mientras le preparaba un sándwich y se lo acercaba mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

- Detesto que conozcas mis debilidades.- refunfuño mientras se terminaba de comer su emparedado evitando su mirada.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tenías algo que decirme.- pregunto con malicia, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- Sí… Mira… he… he pensado varías formas de decírtelo, pero ninguna me parece la indicada… no quiero que lo tomes mal, ni veas cosas donde no las hay, simplemente lo que te diré, es un favor que me pidió Charlie.- Pausó por un instante para ordenar los pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza, que se encontraba totalmente confundida – Lo que pasa es que debo bailar con Rachel esta noche en la recepción, ya que por tradición de mi familia los padrinos deben hacerlo, espero que no te enojes conmigo.- concluyó expectante de la respuesta de esta.

- ¿Eso es todo?- respondió mientras continuaba bebiendo de su taza.

- ¿Te parece poco? Estuve a punto de volverme loca, imaginando tu reacción en este momento.

- Es que no veo el problema, si es una tradición debes hacerlo, es el matrimonio de tu hermana con tu mejor amigo, no soy nadie para interponerme. Estoy muy consciente de que ella es la mejor amiga de mi cuñada, no podría interferir en sus deseos. Nunca olvides mi amor que confió en ti, si no lo hiciera no hubiera accedido a dejar mi vida allá en Londres por seguirte. Debo confesarte que también te escuché hablando con Alex la otra noche, realmente eres muy poco discreta.- la cara de tonta que tenía su novia la tenía sumamente divertida, seguramente Q en este momento no entendía nada, mientras ella no podía parar de reírse a carcajadas – Estoy segura de lo nuestro, cuando te conocí, decidí enfrentar el misterio que era esa mujer en tu vida y a pesar del tiempo sigo con la misma idea.

- ¿Sabes? Cacémonos ahora, no tengo nada más que esperar, no puedo dejar pasar una persona así, no sabes el susto que tenía por todo esto, para que tú lo tomes como si fuera un juego. Te amo tanto Marley Rose, creo que me saqué la lotería el día que te conocí- Aunque nuestras primeras palabras no fueron muy amables ahora que hago memoria.- rieron ambas por el comentario.

- Estás loca Fabray, pero me enloquece eso de ti. Por mí no te preocupes, ve, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Como dice el dicho, puede mirarte, tocarte, pero eres mía, ella debe tener claro que yo no comparto mi propiedad.- Tomó su mano con fuerza, para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

- ¿Soy tuya? Bueno, creo que me agrada bastante la idea, espero que no me dejes nunca, porque sino quedaré perdida y tendrás que vivir con esas consecuencias.- comentó mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que era.

- No lo haré mi Julieta, pero ya debes darte prisa.-

- ¿Por qué?.- comentó con extrañeza

- Debes juntarte con Alex, dijiste que llegarías con él hoy la iglesia, ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?.- le explicó mientras tomaba su cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Tienes razón, ¡como puedo ser tan olvidadiza!- exclamó

- Entonces vete. Por mi parte iré a ver qué me pondré para esta tarde.- comentó intentando deshacerse de su prometida.

- De acuerdo.- asintió entre risas – me iré ahora entonces, para que puedas hacer las cosas con tiempo, nos veremos ahí entonces.- se acercó para despedirse de esta con un beso.

- Nos vemos.- se despidió mientras se acercaba hacia la entrada de la casa.

Debía salir rápido de ahí se le estaba haciendo tarde para su compromiso, en un principio no lo recordó, pero mientras estaba desayunando, vino a su mente tan desagradable recuerdo: "Te espero mañana en mi despacho, tenemos que concluir lo que pasó la otra noche, solamente tú y yo". Por lo que aprovechó que su novia debía irse con su amigo a ultimar los detalles para la ceremonia, para digiriese al lugar pactado. No deseaba que estuvieran presentes, por lo que era la ocasión idónea, pues no se encontraba nadie en la morada.

No fue necesario para la chica llegar hasta la oficina de éste, pues mientras procedía a subir los escalones en esa dirección, se lo encontró, quedando frente a frente, un poco sorprendida por tan fortuito encuentro, contuvo la impresión, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar por alguien así.

- ¿Desea que hablemos aquí?- dijo Marley totalmente desafiante.

- No, hablemos en mi despacho, por favor acompáñeme.- respondió arrogante Russel Fabray, mientras subía para dirigirse al lugar.

- Como usted guste.- lo siguió en silencio, había un ambiente totalmente tenso, ambos se estaban preparando para lo que vendría, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Una vez en la oficina de Russel, tras sentarse este en su enorme escritorio, se dirigió a la novia de su hija para ofrecerle asiento.

- Ya sabe que no es de mi agrado, así que ahorrémonos todo esto. Seré franco y directo, usted no es la mujer indicada, ni la que deseo para mi hija, por lo que le haré una oferta concreta. Llegó a mis oídos que la institución donde trabajaban sus padres fue disuelta por complicaciones sobre la contabilidad, y debido a estas irregularidades el parlamento cortó por lo sano, clausurando el lugar, por lo que ahora todos los docentes que trabajaban ahí se encuentran desempleados.- contó sin piedad alguna, era imprescindible para él librarse de está mujer, por lo que pasar por arriba de la dignidad de su familia, no le era importante.

- ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?, era algo privado.- reprochó con voz temblorosa.

- Eso no importa realmente, pero si la deja más tranquila, no fue por mi hija. Yo tengo mi propia forma de hacer las cosas. Pero proseguiré con lo que tenía que comunicarle. Le hago la siguiente propuesta, le ofrezco diez millones de dólares por alejarse para siempre de Quinn. Con eso podrá mantener a sus padres con comodidad en lo que llamo a unos cercanos que tengo allá, para reubicarlos en algún lugar, dígame que le parece, no se puede quejar es una oferta muy generosa.

- Sabe, siempre fui de la idea de que todos tenemos algo bondadoso en nuestro interior, hasta la gente que cometía delitos tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad, pero usted, creo que es la excepción a la regla. Intentar manipularme de esa forma, es lo más bajo que me ha tocado presenciar.- respondió serena, tranquilamente sentada frente a él, mirándolo sin ningún titubeo. – Puede hacer lo que guste con su dinero, no lo quiero, de mis padres me preocuparé yo, que a pesar de tener un origen humilde tengo mis dos manos para trabajar, y si es por su fortuna que se preocupa tanto, quédese tranquilo, que a su hija jamás le he pedido ni un solo dólar, tengo la suficiente dignidad para saber que la billetera de la gente no los hace más o menos importantes, lo que yo veo en ella no son dólares, es una mujer hermosa, a la que amo, a la que no dejaré jamás aunque me de la fortuna de la mismísima Reina, aunque me lo ruegue hasta el cansancio, yo no soy una niña a la que puede manipular con esa mirada de dictador. Solamente lo lamento por las personas que tiene cerca, porque son maravillosos, no puedo entender como usted puede engendrar gente tan buena y no contagiarse de ello, espero que un día logré comprenderlo.- concluyó mientras se ponía de pié con intención de retirarse.

- ¡Quédese ahí chiquilla insolente!- gritó totalmente iracundo. – piense bien que está haciendo, puedo hundirla a usted y a su familia si es lo que deseo, no sabe cuánta influencia tengo.

- Lo reto, inténtelo, veamos quién de los dos puede más, le aseguró que el único que perderá será usted, yo ya tengo lo que quiero, que para mí es algo invaluable, es su hija, a la que no apartaré de mi lado por nada, y le ruego por favor que con mis padres no se meta, que yo no necesito influencias para ponerlo en su lugar.- fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de salir del lugar, dejándolo totalmente enfurecido, solamente pudo golpear el mesón intentando descargar un poco del enojo que tenía.

- Mocosa insolente, ya verá de lo que soy capaz.- dijo en voz alta, maquinando su próximo movimiento, el cual sería jugado esta misma noche.

Totalmente temblorosa salió del lugar, no podía creer que aún siguiera con esa idea fija de querer separarla de su amada, nunca logró entender a ese señor, pero ni en sus peores sueños imaginó que estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos con tal de lograr su cometido.

Mientras meditaba lo ocurrido hace pocos instantes caminaba sin rumbo por el lugar, sin notarlo en un momento de descuido mientras transitaba por él salón, impactó con su amiga Alice quién con el golpe logra hacerla volver a la realidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta absolutamente sorprendida.

- Nada, solo me escapaba de Tom, últimamente está insoportable.- respondió.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mientras seguían ambas su camino hacia la cocina, intentando esta disimular lo que había ocurrido hace pocos minutos.

- Tú sabes perfectamente qué es lo que sucede. Está celoso, no puede soportar que vayas a casarte con Quinn, que más.- respondió con obviedad – Sabes que está muerto de amor por ti, no crees que deberías ir a conversar con él.

- Sí, con todo lo que ha estado pasando en este lugar, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero creo que es necesario, no quiero que se repita la historia.

- Entonces creo que debes darte prisa, está arriba armando su maleta.- comentó mientras comía una manzana que sacó de la nevera, totalmente despreocupada.

- ¡¿Y me lo dices así?!- expresó totalmente exaltada.

- Pensé que ya lo imaginabas.- respondió mientras seguía comiendo

- ¡Iré hablar con él!- gritó desde la puerta, para dirigirse hacia la habitación del inglés.

"¿Qué pretende con todo esto?", "lo hemos platicado miles de veces", era uno de los tantos cuestionamientos que pasaban por la mente de Marley. Entonces recordó el día en que su mejor amigo le pidió otra oportunidad para estar juntos, pero lamentablemente era demasiado tarde, ya no podía corresponderle como antes, pues ya había llegado Quinn a su vida y estaba enamorada de ella. En aquel momento pensó que lo perdería para siempre, pero pudieron salvar su amistad. No quería que eso volviera a repetirse, por lo que se apresuró a llegar hasta él. Al verlo ahí, parado frente a su equipaje guardando sus últimas pertenencias no pudo evitar acercársele para tomar su mano.

- No te marches, Charlie no te lo perdonaría nunca.- le replicó mientras se aferraba a él. – Y a decir verdad, yo tampoco.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te casarías?- preguntó escuetamente, mientras fijaba la vista hacía la ventana.

- No quería que fuera de esta manera, pero tú sabes lo que siento por ti, eres como un hermano para mí, al igual que Alice, ustedes son la única familia que tengo sin contar a mis padres. Lamento mucho no poder corresponderte como tu desearías, pero mereces algo mejor que yo, tú sabes por qué lo digo, eres un joven muy guapo, inteligente, pero si sigues empecinado conmigo terminarás tus días solo, pasando las noches con mujeres distintas a las que no amarás, mientras ves como todos forman sus propios hogares. Ambos sabemos que no es eso lo que tú anhelas.- le aconsejaba mientras acariciaba su rostro, intentando persuadirlo de quedarse junto a ella. – Cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a estar junto a ti, es solo cuestión de que te abras a la posibilidad, pero de corazón.

- Tú sabes que a la única persona que yo deseo es a ti. Si no puedo tenerte, no quiero a nadie a mi lado, nunca.- respondió mientras se separaba abruptamente.

- Si pudiera lo haría, debes saberlo, pero amo a alguien más, por favor compréndelo.- rogó inútilmente – Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por Charlie, hoy es su matrimonio, ¿cómo crees que se pondrá cuando se entere de que te marchaste?

- Sabrá entender mis razones.- insistió

- A veces me imagino como hubiera sido si hubiese seguido siendo tu novia, pero siempre termino en la misma triste conclusión- comentó mientras se acercaba nuevamente hacia él- La vida está hecha de momentos muy breves Tom, está en nosotros aprovecharlos. Si decides dejar de vivir por temor al dolor, terminaras perdiéndolo todo, hasta a ti mismo. Nacimos para darlo todo en está guerra, pero tú le temes a aceptar el destino que tenemos trazado. Si hubiésemos seguido juntos las cosas no habrían funcionado, pues tarde o temprano habría llegado Lucy a mi vida. Ella es el amor de mi vida, ¿entiendes porque nunca podría funcionar algo entre nosotros?

- Todo sería diferente, si estuvieras junto a mí, sería un hombre más valiente, no me sentiría esté remedo de persona, intentando suplirte, tratando de llenar el espacio en mi cama, inútilmente, ¿sabes qué siento cuando las miro?, te veo a ti, tu mirada, tu rostro, al final termino por entender que es llano cualquier esfuerzo de superarte porque estoy encadenado a ti.- confesó mientras golpeó la pared con uno de sus puños.

- Huir de esta manera no te ayudara, sé que cualquier cosa que te diga en este instante no colabora mucho, pero como te dije hace rato, no lo hagas por mí, quédate por esa chica que te adora que hoy contraerá matrimonio.- suplicó esperando persuadirlo.

- No imaginas la envidia que le tengo a Quinn, ella puede tocarte, besarte, tenerte a su lado cada noche, mientras yo me encuentro solo, intentando quitarme tu imagen de mi cabeza, luchando contra mí mismo, ilusamente pensando que con otras chicas lograría arrebatarte de mis pensamientos. Tantos esfuerzos para que tu vengas aquí, poniéndome esa mirada para intentar doblegarme, creo que realmente lo más triste de todo es que logras tu cometido, ciertamente he tocado fondo, prefiero estar en un costado, sin tu amor, que vivir lejos de ti.- comentó melancólicamente con un dejo de ironía.

- No digas eso, que me rompes el alma, solamente quiero tener a mi mejor amigo conmigo.- contestó un poco atormentada por tan sincera confesión.

- Tranquila, no es mi intención causarte dolor, pero entiéndeme, no es un momento fácil para ninguno, pero puedes irte tranquila, que me veras está noche sentando en la ceremonia, una vez más fingiendo que soy tu devoto amigo, al que no le afecta verte del brazo con otra.

Los arrebatos de Thomas cada vez estaban siendo más difíciles de controlar, al parecer no lograba superarla y a pesar del tiempo, pareciera que sus sentimientos incrementaban más con cada día que transcurría. Ella intentaba hacerle comprender que sus deseos no eran posibles, que a pesar de que lo deseara nada podría cambiar las cosas, fue en ese momento que sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndolos a ambos, ingresaron a la alcoba Alice acompañada de Judy, la cual había vuelto a casa luego de ir por el pastel para la recepción. Éstas venían con la intención de llevarse a Marley, para alistarse pues la limosina vendría por las cuatro y su marido dentro de tan solo una hora.

- Disculpa galán que te la quitemos, pero ya sabes, prepararse para una boda tarda un poco.- dijo su amiga, mientras la sacaba apresuradamente del lugar.

- No hay problema.- respondió perplejo por tan violenta aparición.

Se encontraban contra el tiempo, era necesario apresurarse para no retrasarse demasiado en la llegada a la iglesia, por lo que se dividieron. La madre de la novia fue a supervisar los detalles finales con esta, además de terminar de alistarse ella misma, mientras que ambas amigas se dirigieron hacia el tocador para ganar algo de tiempo.

- Alice ayúdame.- le pidió algo acongojada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El vestido, no logro poder cerrarlo, no puedo estirar tanto mis brazos.- confeso un poco avergonzada, por tal bochornosa situación.

- No te preocupes por esto, si no hay problema, estoy aquí para ayudarte cuando me necesites.- comento mientras terminaba de ajustarlo. – creo que deberemos volver a empezar con tus ejercicios para que tengas un poco más de elongación, no puedes ser tan desastrosa.- le replicó con ternura.

- Lo sé.- respondió entre risas.

- Oye Marley, ¿no es tu celular el que está sonando?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cartera de está para sacarlo.

- Si, ¿Quién es?- contestó sorprendida por la llamada.

- ¿Quién crees tú?, es la babosa de tu novia.- se mofó – seguramente está histérica porque aún no estás con ella. Esa chica no sabe abrocharse las agujetas si no la estás cuidando.

- No seas tan molestosa o debo recodarte ¿qué paso con tu anterior relación?- se vengó del anterior comentario – aún no olvido como huiste de Will.

- Ya mejor contéstale.- replicó con indignación. – Sino quizás no sabe que ponerse para el matrimonio de su propia hermana.

- Dame el teléfono odiosa -rió – ¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

- Hola preciosa, ¿están listas?.- preguntó del otro lado del teléfono.

- Falta poco. Quedar perfectas para tal ocasión toma un poco de tiempo.- comentó intentando justificar el retraso de todas.

- No se retrasen, que el futuro marido está haciendo agujeros en el suelo de tanto pasearse de un lado al otro esperando a Charlie.- respondió esperando que se dieran prisa. – además que te extraño mucho.

- Ok, no se impacienten, ya verán que tanta espera valdrá la pena, tu hermana se ve bellísima, así que prepara a tu amigo, para evitar desmayos.- respondió riendo, para finalizar la conversación.

El momento había llegado, después de varios años de relación Alexander Valdivieso junto a Charlie Fabray unirían sus vidas para siempre, en una Iglesia en Nueva York, frente a más de doscientos invitados. El lugar se veía precioso; habían sofisticados adornos florales adornando la entrada, en las bancas y el altar, una fina tela de seda, en él frente una larga e imponente alfombra roja con pequeñas luces sobre ella, las cuales daban un toque de elegancia, que conjugaba perfecto los hermosos tallados del lugar.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los comensales, quienes a medida que se acercaban, procedían a saludar al novio, quién se encontraba junto a Quinn recibiendo a los invitados, para posteriormente ser acompañados por Alfredo, el hermano menor de Alexander, quien era el encargado de indicarles sus asientos.

- Vaya, Alfredo se ve sumamente diferente con ese esmoquin y hablando tan amablemente a los demás. Cualquiera podría confundirlo con un caballero. ¿Estás seguro que es tu hermano? ¿Quizás es una especie de clon malvado que ha tomado su lugar?- le comentó intentando que su mejor amigo riera, dejando aunque sea por un momento los nervios que lo tenían sumamente serio, pero no lo consiguió.

- Es él, estoy seguro. Mis padres lo amenazaron con no permitirle viajar a Australia con su chica si no se comportaba, por eso es que actúa así.- exclamó con seriedad sin dejar de moverse de un lado para otro-. ¿Es necesario que tu hermana tenga que llegar tan tarde? ¿Compró el vestido o lo está haciendo ella misma que no llega de una vez? ¡Debería estar aquí hace media hora!- replicó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en espera de su prometida.

- Jajajajajajaja Moviéndote de esa manera pareces un león enjaulado, cualquiera diría que mi hermana casi no te saca a pasear.- se mofó.

- Sí, ríete todo lo que quieras que ya quiero ver cuando a ti te pase, ahí seré yo quién me burle de tu cara de boba mientras esperas a Marley.- expresó sarcástico.

- No seas tan amargado que envejecerás antes de tiempo, mi hermana no te querrá así.- siguió burlándose pero se detuvo ante la cara de advertencia de su cuñado - ¡Ya cálmate!, sabes como es ella, de seguro está siguiendo esa estúpida tradición de que ella debe ser la última en llegar y hacer esperar al novio. Ya verás como llega en cualquier momento, junto con el resto.- expresó con el objeto de apaciguar a su cuñado. En ese momento siente como su celular comienza a sonar, por lo que se dispone a contestar sonriente al ver el rostro de su chica en la pantalla.

- Mira, te lo dije- le enseñó la pantalla del celular- ¡Hola mi amor!- exclamó entretanto observaba con sorna la cara de ansiedad de su mejor amigo.

- Hola, cariño- contestó- Te llamaba para avisarte que en diez minutos llegaremos a la Iglesia para que te lleves a Alexander al altar. Quedará mudo al ver lo bellísima que quedó Charlie.- expresó traviesa.

- Okay, ya le digo. Nos vemos en unos minutos. Te amo.- se despidió

- Yo también.- colgó su prometida.

- Oye Romeo, te llegó la hora. Entremos, la novia está por llegar.- dijo mientras lo empujaba al interior de la Iglesia.-

Al dirigirse hacia dentro, Quinn vio como una mujer agachada junto al altar le arreglaba la corbata a un pequeño, descubriendo unos segundos después al ponerse ésta de pie que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Rachel, quien al verla quedó estupefacta entretanto ella la miraba fijamente. Se veía sumamente hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco, largo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo marcando su figura, dejando su espalda a la vista, llevaba su cabello suelto, que la hacía ver muy joven.

- Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo el pequeño, sacándolas de la especie de hechizo en el que habían caído.

- ¡Hola campeón! Mi hermana va a casarse, además soy la madrina del novio.- le explicó al niño.

- ¿Eres la hermana de mi madrina?- preguntó curioso.

- Exactamente, por eso es que volví a Estados Unidos.- concluyó revolviéndole el cabello con dulzura, ante la mirada enternecida por la escena de su madre.

- Hola Quinn, ¿cómo estás?- la saludó su exnovia.

- Bien, muchas gracias.- contestó escueta- Ehh supe que Charlie te pidió que fueras su madrina.- cuestionó pasándose la mano por la cabeza como solía hacer cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

- Así es. ¿Sabes si falta mucho para que llegue?-

- Para nada. Acabo de hablar con Marley, me dijo que estaban por llegar- explicó un poco incómoda al mencionar a su prometida frente a ella.

- Oh, ya veo- respondió con un tono triste en su voz- ¿La quieres mucho verdad?- preguntó dejándola perpleja ante la pregunta, con una mezcla de nostalgia e indignación en su interior al ser precisamente ella quien lo preguntara.

- Sí, la amo muchísimo. Llevamos juntas seis años, creo que nunca antes he sido más feliz- respondió fría e hiriente, pero unos segundos después se arrepintió al ver su mirada entristecida.

- Me alegro muchísimo de que seas feliz -expresó cabizbaja evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- Rachel, deja de perder el tiempo, ven a sentarte que la ceremonia ya va a comenzar- la interrumpió Jessie St. James tomándola del brazo para tirarla hacia él.

- St. James, por lo que veo sigues tratando a las mujeres tan caballerosamente como siempre.- espetó Quinn irónicamente al ver la forma en que éste la trataba.

- No te metas Fabray donde nadie te llama- le contestó amenazadoramente- ¿Dónde esta la pobre ingenua que tienes por novia que no está aquí contigo?- preguntó sarcástico.

- ¡Con ella no te metas imbécil!- expresó con seguridad, mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Ya basta! No armarán un escándalo en plena Iglesia ni mucho menos el día en que se casa mi mejor amiga- intento calmar el ambiente- Voy a sentarme en un momento, nos vemos luego- le dijo a Quinn que la miraba bastante molesta, entretanto tomaba la mano de su hijo para dirigirse hacia las bancas de la segunda fila en donde ya se encontraban sus padres, seguida de cerca por Jessie.

- ¿Jugarías más tarde conmigo?- preguntó el pequeño, quien acababa de escaparse del agarre de su madre, y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

- Miguel, no seas molesto, de seguro ella tiene cosas que hacer. Además aquí hay otros niños con los que puedes jugar- le regañó Rachel, tras llegar a donde ambos se encontraban.

- Por mi encantada. Además tengo un hermano pequeño que estará más que feliz de unírsenos.- le dijo sin saber si quiera por qué razón lo había hecho.

- ¡Genial!- gritó el niño emocionado- ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió alejándose con su madre, mientras que ésta agitaba su mano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Alexander quien hasta el momento se había mantenido aislado de la conversación.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- contestó poco convencida.

En ese momento, escucharon la marcha nupcial anunciando la llegada de la novia por lo que se dirigieron a sus lugares junto al sacerdote. Charlie estaba ingresando a la Iglesia tomada del brazo de su padre, mirando hacia el altar desde donde su futuro esposo la miraba con adoración. Se veía preciosa, su cabello lo llevaba largo, ondulado y el maquillaje resaltaba su mirada haciéndola parecer un ángel. Detrás le seguían, Judy, Alice, Marley, junto a los señores Valdivieso.

Una vez en el sagrario se acercó a su hermana, la abrazó muy fuerte mientras esta le susurraba en el oído "estás bellísima, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti", mirándola con cariño para después separarse de ella y tomar una de sus manos para entregársela a su amigo diciéndole "cuídala con tu vida, te llevas nuestro gran tesoro", a lo que él asintió, y se dirigió junto a su futura esposa a tomar su lugar junto al sacerdote dando inicio a la ceremonia.

- "Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos reunidos aquí el día de hoy para unir en el santísimo sacramento del matrimonio a Alexander Sebastián Valdivieso Larraín y a Charlotte Eloise Fabray. Pero antes de seguir, debo pedir que si hay alguien en este lugar que conozca alguna razón de peso o algún inconveniente para que estos dos jóvenes deban unirse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre".- exclamó el sacerdote esperando unos minutos para ver si algunos de los presentes tenía algo que decir, pero nadie se contrapuso- Bueno, entonces daré inicio a la ceremonia.-

Entretanto la ceremonia se desarrollaba, Quinn no podía dejar de mirar embobada a Marley, deseando estar con ella en ese momento para poder abrazarla y besarla. Se veía preciosa con aquel vestido color beige que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo acentuando sus curvas, su cabello atado de esa manera dejaba ver claramente sus ojos maquillados delicadamente acentuando la profundidad de su mirada. Su sonrisa traviesa al descubrirla, junto a su ceja alzada y aquel guiño, no le ayudaba para nada a concentrarse en la ceremonia. Por otro lado Rachel no podía evitar sentirse desconsolada al ver las miradas que ambas compartían, deseaba ser ella quien ocupase ese lugar.

- Alexander y Charlotte, ¿Han venido aquí libremente sin reservas para darse uno al otro en matrimonio?- cuestionó.

- Sí, padre.- respondió cada uno por separado.

- ¿Se amarán y se honrarán uno al otro como marido y mujer por el resto de sus vidas?-volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, padre.- contestaron.

- Como es su intención entrar en el matrimonio, unan sus manos derechas, declaren su consentimiento ante Dios y ante la Iglesia.- pidió el sacerdote.

- Yo, Alexander, te acepto a ti, Charlotte, como mi legítima esposa, amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

- Yo, Charlotte, te acepto a ti, Alexander, como mi legítimo esposo, amarte y respetarte, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud hasta que la muerte nos separe.

- Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo.- exclamó el sacerdote, dando paso a la bendición de los anillos, para lo cual pidió que Quinn se los entregara, bendiciéndolos posteriormente.- Ahora, intercambien las alianzas.-

- Charlotte, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.- dijo entretanto lo deslizaba con delicadeza por su dedo anular.

- Alexander, acepta este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo.- dijo poniendo la alianza en el dedo de su ahora esposo.

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- concluyó, mientras que la pareja se unía en un apasionado beso ante las miradas llenas de alegría y entusiasmo de los invitados. Al separarse se tomaron de las manos, caminaron sonrientes hacia la salida de la Iglesia, entre aplausos y felicitaciones de los comensales, para luego subir al auto que los llevaría a la recepción en el hotel.

Cuando llegaron al hotel uno de los empleados los estaba esperando para darles la bienvenida, luego de ello, los acompaño hacia la entrada del salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, en el cual ya se encontraban esperándolos todos los invitados. La habitación era enorme, estaba rodeada de flores de distintos tipos, en el centro se encontraba una pista de baile rodeada por las mesas en las que ya estaban sentados los comensales, y era presidida por una larga mesa en donde se ubicaban sus padres, padrinos y hermanos.

Una vez que los recién casados se sentaron, Quinn, debido a que era una tradición que el primer brindis por los novios fuera hecho por el padrino, en este caso la madrina, se levantó para alzar su copa, llamando la atención de los asistentes.

- Quiero hacer un brindis por Charlie y Alexander que acaban de unir sus vidas para siempre. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicos. He visto cómo han logrado superar todas las pruebas que se han interpuesto en su camino a lo largo de todos estos años logrando mantener su amor invicto, por lo que estoy segura que seguirán juntos por siempre. Les deseo lo mejor, que la felicidad sea parte de su día a día, recuerden que si necesitan algo, lo que sea, siempre estaré ahí dispuesta a ayudarlos. Solo me queda decir que no solamente te llevas a mi hermana Valdivieso, sino que también a una maravillosa mujer cuyo corazón noble y sincero es invaluable, así que más te vale que la cuides, debes hacerla muy feliz o sino sabrás realmente lo que es enfrentarse a la furia de una hermana celosa- "¡DOS!" lo interrumpió Esteban haciendo que los presentes estallaran en carcajadas- Bueno, supongo que después de eso ya te quedó claro, por lo que únicamente me resta decir ¡Salud!- concluyó siendo abalado por todos los demás.

- Gracias amiga- le dijo él marido de su hermana mientras la abrazaba ante el aplauso de los demás.

- Muchas gracias Quinn, te salió precioso- expresó Charlie, acercándose a abrazarla efusivamente- Te quiero muchísimo, gracias por ser mi ángel guardián- le dijo al oído.

- Siempre lo seré- contestó suavemente permaneciendo abrazada a ella por unos segundos, para después separarse y dirigirse cada una a sentarse junto a su respectiva pareja.

Una vez terminado el brindis, entraron los camareros con la comida, por lo que todos se dispusieron a comer.

En la mesa de los recién casados, la cena estaba siendo marcada por anécdotas de la pareja, además de las constantes bromas por parte de Quinn quien encontraba sumamente divertido fastidiarlos.

- ¡Marley, si no quieres quedar viuda antes de casarte, por favor ponle un bozal a tu bruta antes de que la mate por bocona!- amenazó a su cuñada.

- Cariño, sé que te cuesta, pero aunque sea intenta comportarte como una mujer madura de 24 años y no como una niña de seis.- le dijo con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba su brazo.

- ¡Oye! ¡No soy inmadura!- se quejó- Solo recordaba lo adorable que se veía cuando éramos niñas y se escondía detrás de las escaleras para vernos jugar, ya que le daba vergüenza estar frente a Alexander- se defendió, pero no pudo seguir manteniéndose seria al ver la cara sonrojada de su hermana, por lo que comenzó a reír seguida por Esteban.

- Sigan riéndose todo lo que quieran de mí queridos hermanitos, que ya me encargaré yo de que tú- dijo indicando al menor- te quedes sin tus preciados videojuegos, y de que tú- indico a la mayor- pases el resto de tu vida durmiendo en el sofá- los amenazó causando que ambos la miraran con cara de terror.

- No te atreverías- la probó Lucy.

- Marley, ¿sabías que mi hermana coleccionaba revistas para adultos además de que espiaba a las chicas del equipo de natación mientras se cambiaban en los camerinos después de los entrenamientos, hasta los 15 años?- confesó con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro al ver cómo su hermana palidecía ante las miradas asesinas de su madre y de su prometida.

- Mira de lo que me vengo enterando después de tantos años. Lucy Quinn, ambas tendremos una seria conversación después- exclamó su madre amenazante causando la risa de los demás y sorpresa en su hija quien era más que conciente de que Judy solo la llamaba por sus dos nombres cuando estaba en serios problemas.

- ¿Con que te gustaba espiar a las chicas en los camerinos? Algo me dice Charlie que ambas deberíamos tener una larga charla sobre las cosas que no me ha dicho tu hermana- afirmó observándola fijamente, absolutamente seria, elevando su ceja derecha.

- ¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo además de lo agradecida que estoy de que llegaras a mi vida?- manifestó con cara de cachorro abandonado acercándose a su prometida e intentando abrazarla sin mucho éxito- Vamos, tenía 15 años, era torpe y hormonal- se defendía entretanto le daba pequeños besos en la cara.

- No…para…suficiente… ¡alto!- decía intentando resistirse a los besos de su amada- ¡está bien, te perdono!- cedió, mientras lo besó con ternura- ¡Dios, eres tan insistente!-continuó entretanto acariciaba su cabello.

- ¡Qué asco! ¡Me harán vomitar por tanta cursilería!- se quejó el menor de los Fabray por la escena.

- Ya me dirás si te parece asqueroso cuando la hija del señor Ortega acepte salir contigo- se mofó Lucy de su hermano causando que su rostro se enrojeciera completamente mientras la golpeaba fuertemente en las costillas, provocando las carcajadas de quienes los escucharon.

Entre tanto, sentada junto a ellos, Rachel no había podido dejar de observar a Lucy compartiendo con su novia, sintiéndose desolada al pensar que pudo haber sido ella quien estuviera en su lugar si tan solo las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma. Cada vez que la veía reír con aquel brillo especial en sus ojos o mirar a aquella chica con tal devoción, era como una puñalada directa a su corazón.

- Mami, ¿por qué estás triste?- le preguntó José Miguel preocupado.

- Tranquilo mi cielo- le dijo acariciándole la cabeza con ternura- solo estoy conmovida por la boda de tu madrina- mintió intentando tranquilizarlo.

- No mientas mami, se te nota en la cara que tienes penita. Pero no te preocupes, mi madrina me dijo una vez que cuando me sienta triste por no conocer a mi papá cierre mis ojos, que piense en lo afortunado que soy de tener una mamá tan buena como tú, que siempre está ahí para cuidarme, para darlo todo por mí. Me dijo que no todos tienen esa suerte, porque por ejemplo su papá a ella no la quería ni se preocupaba por su bien.- explicó el pequeño dejándola atónita por su madurez- Así que no llores porque yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, nunca te voy a dejar sola. Te quiero mucho mami- concluyó para después abrazarla fuertemente.

- Gracias mi amor. Tú siempre serás mi héroe, mi fuente de alegría para poder seguir adelante, eres mi pequeño hombrecito- exclamó conmovida por las palabras de su hijo- Estoy orgullosa de tener un hijo tan maravilloso como tú. Te adoro, cariño.- concluyó sin separarse de él.

- Lamento interrumpir tan enternecedora e inútil escena, pero necesitamos hablar.- los interrumpió Jessie desafiante ante la mirada furibunda del pequeño.

- Espérame un momento junto a tus abuelitos cariño, ya vuelvo- espetó intentando calmar a su hijo- ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?!- cuestionó molesta al hombre una vez que se alejaron un poco del lugar.

- Primero baja el tono que no soy ningún idiota como para dejar que me hables así- dijo tomándole uno de sus brazos con fuerza, para después soltarla una vez que se tranquilizó- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que no haz dejado de mirar a Fabray desde que salimos de la Iglesia?- preguntó molesto.

- No sé de que me hablas, estas paranoico.- contestó evitando mirarlo a la cara.

- No soy ningún tonto, te conozco bien, así que no te esfuerces inútilmente en mentirme. Además, ¿no piensas que es un poco patético que mientras ella se entretiene con su noviecita tú estés aquí mirándola, sintiéndote miserable porque quisieras estar en su lugar?- exclamó sarcástico hiriéndola profundamente.

- Cállate- dijo en un susurro conteniendo las lágrimas ya que en el fondo de su corazón le daba la razón.

- Me pides que me calle porque sabes que es cierto. Mírala, ahí está junto a ella, besándola, sin si quiera notar tu presencia. ¿Dónde quedó todo ese amor que decía tenerte? ¿No se suponía que sin importar lo que pasara te amaría para siempre?- siguió con sus palabras sin importarle lo mucho que la lastimaba.

- ¡Ya basta, por favor!- lo interrumpió al no poder soportar seguir escuchándolo.

- Solo intento hacerte entrar en razón. Recuerda nuestro trato, mientras te mantengas alejada todo saldrá bien- la amenazó hablando suavemente a su oído.

- Lo sé. Créeme que lo tengo muy presente – respondió entre dientes.

De repente, su conversación fue interrumpida por Russel Fabray quien se había puesto de pie con su copa en una de sus manos, e intentaba llamar la atención de los presentes con un micrófono.

- Lamento interrumpir esta agradable cena, pero quiero hacer un brindis por mi familia y los Valdivieso, que hoy finalmente se unen convirtiéndose en una sola honorable e influyente familia. Además quiero brindar por mi hija, quiero felicitarla porque siempre ha sabido bien a quien mantener a su lado, ya que no solo supo elegir al hombre perfecto para ella, sino que también tiene por mejor amiga, además de ser su madrina por su puesto, a la hija de mi gran amigo Hiram Berry, una muchacha sofisticada, culta, inteligente, respetuosa, proveniente de una familia decente, sin olvidar que es sumamente preciosa. No sé como mi hija pudo ser tan estúpida como para dejar ir a una mujer tan valiosa como ella- exclamó arrogantemente mirando todo el tiempo disimuladamente a Marley para poder ver su expresión.

El salón quedó sumido en profundo silencio ante sus palabras. Quinn estaba iracunda, su mirada era fría e intimidante, no podía creer la desfachatez de su padre al hacerle algo así a su novia, así que se levantó de golpe decidida a enfrentarlo pero Marley la detuvo sujetándola del brazo suavemente y mirándola como pidiéndole a través de sus ojos que no hiciera nada.

- ¡Salud!- exclamó la novia de su hijo levantando su copa- Brindemos por el poder, la riqueza, la ambición y el elitismo, que es lo que según veo le importa más Señor Fabray, en vez de alegrarse por su hija que acaba de casarse con el amor de su vida, no de cerrar un negocio.- siguió sin flaquear ni por un instante ante la mirada furibunda del hombre, siendo secundada por su prometido, el resto de su familia, además de sus mejores amigos.

- Chiquilla petulante e irrespetuosa, ¿quién te crees que eres como para hacer algo así?- le dijo el hombre completamente fuera de si una vez terminado el brindis, caminando hacia ella para enfrentarla, pero siendo detenido por su hija.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra ponerle un dedo encima señor o me olvidaré de que es mi padre y le daré su merecido!- gritó apretando con fuerza sus muñecas llegando a causarle dolor, con una mirada cargada de ira que pocas veces se veía en su rostro- Esta mujer es la que amo, quien llena de alegría mis días, la dueña de mi corazón, con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. No me importa si su familia no es poderosa ni tiene mucho dinero, pues son personas maravillosas que saben ver que hay cosas mucho más valiosas como el amor. Así que ni se le ocurra volver a tratarla de esa forma, porque quiéralo o no ella ya es parte de mi vida.- concluyó frente a la mirada de sus hermanos junto a la de su madre que lo miraban orgullosos, siendo abrazado intensamente por su amada.

- ¡Mocosa insolente…!- respondió furioso pero fue interrumpido por su mujer.

- ¡Russel ya basta! ¡Deja de comportante de esa manera, respeta a tu hija de una vez!- gritó furiosa poniéndose frente a su hija para defenderla, sorprendiendo a su marido.

- No puedo creer que estés de su lado- terminó de decir, para luego salir enajenado del lugar.

- Perdónalo Marley por favor, es un bruto.- le dijo suavemente a su nuera.

- No se preocupe señora Fabray yo entiendo -respondió aún abrazada por su amada.

- Eres muy valiente por enfrentarte a él de esa manera.- la felicitó, gozosa de las palabras de su novia.

- No hay de qué, sabes que no permitiré que nadie pase por encima de todo lo que quiero.- contestó intentando apaciguar las cosas.

- Bueno no dejemos que este inconveniente nos arruine la fiesta. Hija creo que ya es hora de que tú y tu marido bailen su primer baile como esposos.- dijo Judy intentando alegrar el ambiente.

- ¿Pero papá estará bien?- preguntó algo preocupada, por todo lo ocurrido.

- Tú solamente preocúpate de tu noche, yo me encargaré de él luego.- le decía mientras la apresuraba a salir a la pista.

La joven pareja hizo caso a las palabras de la madre de la novia, se pusieron de pie, encaminándose hacia el centro de la pista siendo observados por todos. Un famoso vals comenzó a sonar, empezando a bailar juntos siendo secundados de a poco por los demás.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita por favor?- preguntó Lucy tendiéndole una de sus manos a su novia.

- Encantada, amable dama.- le respondió siguiéndole el juego, caminando juntas hasta la pista.

Una vez ahí un lento comenzó a sonar, por lo que su prometida puso una de sus manos en su cintura, y con la otra tomó una de las manos de su novia poniéndola sobre su corazón, entretanto ella acomodaba su mano izquierda detrás de su cuello, comenzando a moverse lentamente.

A medida que continuaba la canción, se miraban intensamente perdidas una en la mirada de la otra, sintiendo cada palabra de la canción, acercando sus rostros lentamente, para finalmente terminar uniéndose en un sentido beso.

Sorprendió a la pareja el término de la canción, las cuales se encontraban románticamente abrazadas. Luego de ello Alexander se acercó a ellas para hablarles.

- Ehhh, lamento interrumpirlas, pero Quinn llegó la hora de que bailes con Rachel- le dijo su mejor amigo avergonzado con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

- No quiero ir, prefiero quedarme contigo.- exclamó aferrándose a Marley.

- Tranquila mi amor, es la tradición de tu familia así que debes hacerlo. Confío en ti.- espetó acariciando su rostro suavemente intentando tranquilizarla.

- Está bien, vuelvo en seguida. Te amo.- le dijo dándole un beso, para después alejarse junto al marido de su hermana.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Rachel bailando animadamente con su hijo, hasta que vio como Quinn se acercaba, con el fin de que ambos bailaran la pieza que les correspondía, se encontraba muy nerviosa, no sería un momento cómodo para ninguna, sería imposible no hablar del pasado, además que ella tenía la intención de contarle la verdad sobre su hijo, como lo había pactado con Charlie el día del cumpleaños de éste.

- Hola, ¿cómo lo están pasando?- preguntó Alexander cortésmente.

- Aquí estaba bailando con este pequeño diablillo que no sé de dónde saca tanta energía.- contestó mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos.

- Mami, lo que pasa es que te cansas muy fácilmente- se defendió el pequeño causando el sonrojo de su madre y la risa de los otros dos- Hola Quinn ¿vienes a jugar conmigo como prometiste?- le preguntó entusiasmado.

- Lo siento campeón, pero como tu madre es la madrina de mi hermana vine porque me corresponde bailar la siguiente pieza con ella.- le explicó al pequeño apenado por defraudarlo, ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre tras escucharlo-. ¿Me das permiso para sacarla a bailar?- preguntó ofreciendo su mano solemnemente al pequeño haciéndolo reír.

- De acuerdo, pero tienes que cuidarla.- respondió con una sonrisa cogiendo su mano.

- Pero, ¿Quién cuidará de José Miguel?- preguntó su madre preocupada.

- Tranquila, déjalo conmigo, lo llevaré con Charlie.- dijo Alexander intentando calmarla.

- Bueno… ya esta hecho… ¿vamos?- le preguntó nerviosa Quinn a su ex novia- Ah! José Miguel después del baile jugaremos juntos ¿te parece?

- ¡Sí!.- exclamó el pequeño ya alejándose junto al ahora marido de su madrina.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, Quinn le tendió una de sus manos a Rachel y caminaron juntas al centro de la pista esperando por la canción. Una balada romántica empezó a sonar, poniéndolas nerviosas a ambas mientras Quinn ponía una de sus manos con torpeza en la cintura de Rachel, mientras que con la otra sostenía su mano derecha y ella apoyaba la izquierda con suavidad sobre su hombro.

_Apareciste así,_  
_y fue el destino que nos quiso reunir,_  
_algún camino de otro tiempo más feliz_  
_te trae de nuevo aquí._

Se movían lentamente analizando la letra de la canción, que sin que pudieran evitarlo les trasladaba hacia al pasado, hacia todos aquellos momentos felices que compartieron estando juntas, sobre todo a la noche, en que precisamente bailando ésta melodía, Quinn le propuso matrimonio.

A algunos metros de ahí, Jessie veía la escena colérico, por lo que llevado por los celos fue hasta donde se encontraba Marley hablando con Thomas, le propuso salir a bailar. En un principio pensó en rechazar la oferta de aquel chico, pero alzó la vista para ver el rostro acongojado de su novia mientras bailaba con Rachel, por lo cual terminó aceptando la petición del muchacho y salió a bailar con él, ubicándose en un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo para observar todo lo que pasaba.

_Mi vida amaneció,_  
_y cada luz de mi universo se encendió,_  
_en otro rostro me dijiste aquí estoy yo,_  
_y yo te conocí_  
_y mi vida te ofrecí…  
_  
- ¿La recuerdas?- le preguntó Rachel, tras reconocer esa canción.

- Sí, pero no significa nada para mí.-respondió absolutamente distante.

- Para mí lo fue todo, durante estos años.- espetó dolida por sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó algo intrigada por tan sorpresiva confesión.

- ¿Por qué habría de decirlo? Por ti. Nunca dejé de amarte ni un solo segundo.- susurró en su oído ante la mirada estupefacta de ésta.

_Quédate, que éste tiempo es nuestro_  
_y el amor tiene ganas de volver,_  
_oh, quédate  
hoy no te me vayas como ayer._

- ¡Vaya! Lo recordaste un poco tarde, pero dice el dicho más vale tarde que nunca.- reprocho con ironía. – pudiste decírmelo el día que me dejaste, en el momento donde acabaste con nuestros sueños de una vida juntas, en el instante donde me dejaste vacía, llena de dudas, pensando qué había hecho mal, por qué no querías estar a mi lado, ¿sabes que cruzó por mi mente quitarme la vida?. Eras mi mundo Rachel y si no estamos una al lado de la otra ahora, es porque tú no lo permitiste.- finalizó totalmente dolida por aquellos recuerdos tan amargos.

- No lo entiendes.-explicó intentando apoyarse en su pecho, pero ésta la rechazo.

_Te fuiste aquella vez,_  
_y yo en mis sueños tantas veces te busqué,_  
_entre los ángeles tu voz imaginé,_  
_así me conformé,  
pero ahora te encontré…_

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Qué preferiste irte con otro?, ¿que me tiraste como un pañuelo usado?, ¿que quizás no te parecí lo suficientemente mujer como para hacerte feliz?- contestó en voz baja intentando disimular lo que ocurría. – ¿Quédate?, que canción más ridícula, si lo primero que hiciste en cuanto me botaste fue irte a los brazos de ese inútil que trajiste de acompañante esta noche, pero ¿sabes? te debo mucho si lo pienso mejor.

- Por favor escúchame, lo que hice tiene una explicación.- intentó conseguir que ésta la escuchase, pero era imposible.

- Pero dime, contéstame algo que nunca logró salir de mi mente, ¿Por qué nunca te importé?- preguntó dolida.

- Eras lo más importante de mi vida Quinn, quiero que lo entiendas, si hice lo que hice fue por ti, para que te volvieras la mujer que eres hoy.-confesó aferrándose a uno de sus hombros.

_Quédate, que éste tiempo es nuestro_  
_y el amor tiene ganas de volver,_  
_oh quédate,_  
_no me dejes sola otra vez.  
_  
- ¿Y por qué decidiste por las dos? ¿Acaso no pensaste que sería más dichosa si hubiera permanecido junto a ti?, pero así es como te funcionan las cosas. Te amaba, ¿puedes entender de eso?, nunca imaginé que yo pesara tan poco en tu vida.- cada palabra causaba un poco más de dolor en ella, remover el pasado era algo que intentaba evitar a toda costa, pero debía finalizar esta historia que dejó inconclusa al marcharse lejos. – ¿ves a esa mujer que está ahí? Ella me amó cuando me dejaste, me cuidó cuando tú me despreciaste, pensó en mi antes que en ella, piensa como me afectarían sus actos antes de realizarlos, por eso es la mujer que quiero a mi lado, es la que deseo que se quede conmigo hasta el día que deba partir…. Quédate, ¡ja!, una boba promesa de la adolescencia, sabes lo peor de todo fue que me quedé, pero nunca viniste por mí.- fue imposible contener las lágrimas en tan profunda declaración. – Solamente por Marley estoy aquí hoy, evitó que desperdiciara mi vida, me hizo entender que huir sin luchar no es vivir, es resignarse a conformarse, creo que eso hiciste, pero ya es tarde para lamentaciones.

_Que la noche es larga_  
_si no estoy contigo  
si otra vez me lanzas al abismo  
si otra vez te vas…_

- Por favor, te lo suplico, escúchame, esta noche tengo una confesión que hacerte, sabrás por qué tuve que alejarte de mí, comprenderás por qué no tuve más opción que sacrificar nuestra felicidad. No te pido que me perdones, solamente que entiendas, que me oigas.- intentó llegar a ella por última vez, debía decirle aquel secreto que llevaba consigo por tantos años.

- Nada cambiará lo que pasó, eso debes saberlo. No obstante por todo aquello que alguna vez existió entre nosotras te escucharé, ya que me intriga saber cuál fue ese tan poderoso motivo que te gatilló a arrojar por la borda nuestros ideales y sueños.

- Si lo hice fue porque te amaba tanto como para sacrificarme por ti, renunciando a todo lo que pude ser. Si las cosas pasaron como pasaron fue porque estaba dispuesta a todo por ver esa sonrisa que tenías cuando nos encontramos en el aeropuerto, por verte serena, dichosa, enamorada, a pesar de que sea de otra mujer. Te amo tanto que me condené a quedarme sola, conformándome solamente con soñarte, imaginándote a mi lado, estrechándome fuerte cuando me sentía débil, por todo eso nunca te permitiré de nuevo cuestionar lo que sentí por ti.- dijo segura, esperando que tan sentidas palabras pudieran abrir el corazón de Quinn.

- ¿Jessie como calza en esto entonces?- respondió escéptica.

- Te dije que todo tenía una explicación, pronto la sabrás, luego de eso te permitiré reprochar mi accionar.- afirmó, pero al no poder seguir resistiendo la cercanía de Quinn terminó cediendo ante lo que desde que volvió a verla le dictaba su corazón, la besó tomándola completamente por sorpresa, pero ella terminó correspondiéndolo, dejándose llevar. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos sin que pudiesen contenerlas, después de varios años sus labios volvían a encontrarse en un largo y apasionado beso que no hizo más que provocar confusión en Quinn que en esos momentos no pensaba, sólo se dejaba llevar por la sensación de besarla nuevamente.

_Quédate,_  
_por favor,_  
_por siempre._  
_Quédate, que éste tiempo nuevo_  
_como el sol, nos abriga el corazón,_  
_oh quédate, quédate,_  
_que no vuelva el frío en el adiós._  
_Quédate, que éste tiempo es nuestro_  
_y el amor, sólo quiere renacer,_  
_oh quédate, quédate_  
_hoy no te me vayas como ayer.  
Quédate._

Al terminar la canción, Quinn se separó de ella de golpe al volver a la realidad, mirándola aterrada mientras tocaba sus propios labios, cuestionándose qué había hecho, se encontraba totalmente confundida por lo que había ocurrido.

- No puede ser, ¡maldición que fue lo que hice!- exclamó furiosa consigo misma, pasando sus manos con fuerza por su cabeza.

- Quinn, por favor espera… Te espero en unos minutos en la terraza… De una vez por todas nos veremos las caras, hablaremos de todo lo que pasó y podremos cada una seguir con nuestras vidas. Quiero que sepas por qué no estamos juntas.-

Lo único que deseaba era poder marcharse cuanto antes de ahí. Así que asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas para después voltearse y quedar completamente shockeada viendo como su mundo entero se venía abajo al ver a Marley paralizada mirando la escena con sus ojos cargados de dolor mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

- ¡Marley!.- gritó mientras salía tras ella al ver como era tirada por sus amigos, y salía corriendo del lugar.


End file.
